The Miracle of Change
by Conan15
Summary: He had no more air and his body was still screaming out a hoarse cry that would have been a howl if it didn't sound so damn heartbreaking. When he finally stopped, he looked down at his first love and rasped out an impossible promise over and over to the dead girl in his arms. "I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back." (AU where Allison lives and Isaac stays.)
1. Bring You Back

**Hello y'all! I couldn't stand the way that Allison and Isaac left the show so here is my AU which will mostly follow the canon storyline with only a few critical changes regarding the afforementioned characters. I hope you enjoy it, each chapter will start with a song that at least moderately has something to do with what is occuring in the chapter. Feel free to just read the excerpted lyrics or listen to the full song with this first one being "Bring You Back" by: Brett Eldredge (Sorry but sometimes my Southern roots make an appearance and this song was just too perfect to pass up!) Again, I hope you enjoy and without further ado...**

Chapter 1: "Bring You Back"

" _In a second my world changed_

 _So fast that my heart was breaking_

 _I wrapped my arms around you_

 _And I just kept saying your name and_

 _I put your hands in my hands_

 _And we dropped to the floor board crying_

 _At the moment your heart gave up on us_

 _I told you,_

 _I'll bring you back, I'll bring you back,_

 _I'll bring you back to love, I will,_

 _Bring you back, I'll bring you back,_

 _I'll bring you back to love"_

Scott couldn't handle it. Every time her breaths stopped, paused too long, and then shakily resumed drove him insane. He couldn't save her and she was unknowingly making him feel worse for it. A sick feeling flooded through him and he started to shake not just with fear but as a physical manifestation of his inability to save her taking its toll on him. Finally, when he was practically vibrating with tremors and the bile kept pushing at the back of his throat, he turned to his friend, roommate, and fellow pack member Isaac with his brown eyes uncharacteristically empty. "I-I-I c-c-can't-t do this-s-s!" He stammered out and Isaac looked at him in shock. All Allison wanted was to die in her first love's arms, which alone was like a dagger twisting in Isaac's chest because it wasn't him, but Scott couldn't handle it; he couldn't handle not saving her. The alpha couldn't comprehend that the independent huntress didn't need saving, that she could save herself, but just needed someone to hold her close so that she wasn't alone. But Isaac knew, he knew the fear of being alone better than anyone else. So even though his wounds weren't healing like they should and he was bleeding out slowly himself, he dragged his aching body next to his alphas.

Pushing through the red haze of pain that had come over his vision the more he moved, he crawled forward leaving bloody streaks on the concrete but he didn't dwell long on those either. Painfully he forced his unresponsive limbs to pull and push his body into a seated position, using a box to prop himself up, and gestured for the girl in his leader's arms. "I will." He wheezed out as the trembling Scott practically threw the dying Allison into Isaac's waiting, shaking, and bloody arms. As soon as Scott was free of her burden, he scooted backwards until he could safely stand without hurting the dying girl and wounded boy before he staggered away and threw up. Once his stomach was empty and there was nothing left in him to get rid of, he wiped his mouth and glanced back at the pair before he turned and sprinted away whimpering all the while with Kira following him calling his name and her mother trailing behind them.

Alone and with the dying, Isaac finally allowed the tears to spill from his own eyes. After being beaten for so many years, he couldn't cry in pain in front of others. Sometimes he lost control like he had back in the vet clinic but for the most part he kept his emotions locked up tight behind a smirk or a frown around everyone; everyone except Allison. Glancing down at her, his heart shattered into pieces as he held the only person he had ever loved so deeply. She held his whole heart and didn't even know it, but even if she did, she didn't return his affection. At that moment, he did what Scott couldn't and put aside his pain and his feelings as he shakily brushed away a strand of her dark chocolate brown hair as a breath rattled through her. "I know you wanted to die in his arms, not mine, and for that I'm sorry." He whispered so low that Allison only heard him as an echo of an already past moment. "He was your first love, not me, but I'll try, God will I try. You won't die alone."

Isaac tried but he couldn't hold back the whimpers and tears spilled freely from his eyes as her breathing paused hitching on the blood congealing in her throat, before it rattled back in full force. He too was shaking, just like Scott had been, but he didn't leave; he never could leave her. "I loved you more than you will ever know and I know you can't hear me nor does it change anything but please." For a moment he couldn't go on, couldn't push the words past the tight lump in his throat but they suddenly flooded out all at once, too fast to be understandable as one word. "Pleasdonleavme." Taking a deep breath, he repeated himself sounding just like the scared kid he had never been allowed to be, "Please don't leave me." The voice of his father echoed in his head berating him for his weakness, for needing someone and not being able to fix anything. " _I can't fix this now!"_ The memory screamed in his thoughts but he pushed it away as he cradled a scrapped and grit covered hand under her chin supporting her head and making it easier for her to breathe. "You'll think it's weak, just like he did, to need someone but I'm just not strong enough Allison. Hell, you're dying because I was weak and needed someone to save me, I'm sorry." The last sentence was more sobbed than spoken if he was being honest so he repeated it, "It's my fault, I'm so so sorry."

Her breath rattled back and her eyes fluttered open meeting his and startling him as she gasped out, "Sil- Sil- Sil-" and his hand found hers and squeezed it tight as he finished the word for her, "Silver?" She wheezed out a sigh in relief as he understood what she hadn't been able to tell Scott. Scott, the boy she first loved but, who left her when she needed him most. Isaac wasn't leaving her, how fitting that the boy she last loved was the one holding her close; it made so much more sense than her first love to tell the truth; the truth! Despite the blood choking her she tried to speak some more but even with his keen hearing Isaac couldn't understand her. Leaning closer so that his ear was nestled right up with the blood covered lips that had been his first kiss, their eyes locked together as his tears spilled onto her pale and drawn cheeks before trailing down her jaw line and pitter pattering onto his side. Her own eyes welled up at the sight of the broken boy re-shattering into a million shards. He had trusted her to heal him and put him back together but instead she was just tearing him apart all over again. "I'm not ready." Allison gasped out as her already dying heart contracted in shared pain; she wasn't ready to leave him. A sob ripped through his throat even as her lungs disobeyed her will and surrendered.

Seconds flew by and then a whole minute before it fully hit him, she was gone. No more rattles of life escaping her chest and floated of into the breeze defying the reality of her dying. Oh no, she was gone this time and it made his chest contract and his own breathing grow short in panic attack level gasps that mirrored those of Stiles. Closing his eyes, he forced air in with a deep breath and exhaled it as a hoarse scream that mixed with Lydia's Banshee screech. The noise wouldn't stop, he had no more air and his body was still screaming out the last of his reserve in a hoarse cry that would have almost been a howl if it didn't sound so damn heartbreaking. When he finally stopped yelling, he looked down at his first love and rasped out an impossible promise to the dead girl in his arms. "I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back." Tumbled out of his mouth in a barely audible whisper, over and over like a mantra as he clung to her corpse and clutched her hand tighter and tighter as though it would tether him to life even as she moved further away from life into death. He was all alone in the abandoned yard, everyone else was gone. They couldn't handle it; but he couldn't run. Not from her, never from her. Even when she had been trying to kill him ages ago, he couldn't run nor fight back; he'd been tethered to her even then.

The only sound that finally ceased his chanted mantra was the familiar clomp of combat boots and the sound of Chris Argent's hoarse yells as he searched for them. "ALLISON! ISAAC!" When Isaac tried to respond, he finally realized that he had screamed and whispered himself hoarse and there was something in him that wouldn't let him heal the bloody stabs and scratches let alone his sore vocal cords, but was instead making him more light headed. It was getting harder to focus on anything but the girl in his arms but Isaac pushed away the darkness and the relief that unconsciousness would give him. Finally he felt Argent step close enough to hear him rasp out an, "Over here!" Those two words weakened him far more than they should have and it shocked him to the point of losing control of the darkness that flooded from just the edges of his vision to the forefront. Of course getting help would be the straw that broke the camel's back, he mused pessimistically before he pitched forwards into unconsciousness. His head lolled forward onto his chest and rested lightly against Allison's just as Argent stepped around the corner and found them.

"No. No! NO!" He roared as he rushed across the darkened yard and he fell to his knees in front of the pair. His keen hunter's ears only heard one heartbeat and whisper of breath and it wasn't the same one that he remembered beating against his chest when she was little and would still fall asleep in his lap as he held her close and questioned, even then, if what they were doing was right. Her absence hit him like a ton of bricks and tore an irreparable hole in his heart, for someone who could compartmentalize so well, he was absolutely overcome with grief. It took what felt like ages for his brain to take over, to push aside the pain and guilt and rationally fix this. The boy, Isaac, he realized wasn't dead but he wasn't healing either evidently. Without Allison, Isaac was all that Argent had left and that was all it took for his instinct to take over as his mind pushed the emotion into tiny little boxes in his head. He'd unpack them later if he was strong enough but not now, now he had to help Isaac.

Normally it would have been more rational to let the police come in and lie to them as they took care of the crime scene, but something deep down inside him told him not to. Instead he decided that he would just bring her with him to the vet clinic and Deaton would help him figure out what to do with her after that. Now was just about getting Isaac help and that meant taking his daughter with him, so that is what he did. Prying apart the boy's deathly tight grip on her took more physical and emotional strength than Argent expected and he was breathing heavily from the effort by the time he finally got Isaac to let go. Lifting up the corpse of his little girl almost forced the boxes in his head open but he robotically forced his feet forward one step at a time until he was back in front of his SUV. She weighed barely anything at all he realized as he laid her down lightly in the back of his car. Pulling a moving blanket over her, he covered her body gently just like he had when he tucked her in as a child. Pivoting, he marched back to where Isaac was still propped up against the box and lifted him up gently. He was lighter than Argent expected, despite his height and muscle, and it almost forced another emotional wave of grief through him as he realized how young the two kids really were. They were just kids doing an adult's job and having to grow up too fast to fill the shoes of the hero because no one else could or would. But he didn't allow himself to dwell on it too long and instead placed him gently beside his daughter. Before he had a chance to close the trunk, he watched as Isaac, even in his unconscious state, reached out and found Allison's hand as he whimpered pitifully. It took everything Argent had in him to turn away and slam the door before sliding into the driver's seat, thrusting the car into drive and accelerating towards the vet clinic.

Deaton had expected casualties from the confrontation, to be honest he always did, but he had never wanted to be proven more wrong than he did tonight. Most nights his fears were for naught, but as the headlights of a certain hunter's SUV flashed through the front windows his blood turned to ice Throwing open the door, he rushed to the SUV and his imagination ran wild with fear. How many were injured? Or, worse, gone? The pair met at the trunk and Argent pulled it open to reveal the sight of Isaac's gray blue eyes fluttering open only to close again as unconsciousness reclaimed him and the blanket covered figure whose only visible feature was the maroon painted finger nails on the hand that Isaac refused to let go of. "This isn't right." Deaton murmured to himself as Argent numbly looked at him for directions, even with packing away his emotions he had become like a husk; there was nothing left to tie him down. Ignoring him, the vet recalled the visions of the future that had been plaguing him for weeks; the visions that she and this werewolf boy were in. Most visions of the future were obviously unstable but these had never been clearer or more set in stone. There was some way around this complication, there had to be.

"Come on Deaton, help me get him inside. It might take us both to separate them again alone." Argent's empty voice interrupted his thoughts causing Deaton to turn and look at the grieving father. Suddenly an idea came to the healer and he shook his head startling the hunter who was used to being obeyed by everyone save maybe his little girl and her werewolf best friend, even Scott and Stiles surprisingly listened. "No, carry him inside. I'll take Allison." Deaton declared startling the hunter even further, what good would it do to bring her in too? She was already dead and gone after all. The vet ignored Argent's confusion as the cogs in his mind turned weighing the pros and cons of his epiphany. What he was considering wasn't a guarantee, in fact it had never been attempted before to his knowledge, but he had to try, consequences be damned. Argent finally had regained his voice as he reached inside to separate the teen's hands, "But…but…she's…" The vet interrupted him and stopped him from pulling the teen's hands apart with a light touch on his shoulder. "Not for long if I can help it. Don't pull them apart either, Isaac needs her and I need him to tether her back to reality." To be honest, the hunter was even more confused now but he merely nodded and blindly followed the orders of the healer beside him. He would do anything the good vet ordered to not only keep Isaac alive but also to get his baby girl back.

By the time they had managed to get the two inside and onto the two cold silver tables that normally were used for vet examinations or autopsies in the morgue, Deaton and Argent were exhausted; it was much harder to get two people through the door than they had expected. Lying there as they were, it was hard to tell who was dead and who was not, even their hands interlocked together didn't give it away because hers was locked in rigor mortis and his was holding hers equally tight. Deaton realized that Argent was unsure of how to be helpful and looked fairly close to keeling over in shock himself, "What can I do?" He asked his voice sounding shakier than normal and lacking it's usual authority in his uncertainty, he was taught how to kill not to heal or resurrect. The vet was used to shocked animals who wouldn't talk back so his bedside manner was slightly lacking as he rushed back into his back room and apathetically hollered back, "Stitch him up!" Since this was his only direction from the focused healer, Argent did as he was commanded and poked through a few drawers to find the necessary equipment: gauze, rubbing alcohol, scissors, needle, thick coarse black thread, and tape.

Returning to the boy's side, Argent carefully pushed aside the leather jacket that Isaac always wore and carefully snipped through the maroon shirt underneath. Normally it would have been easier to just pull it off the unconscious boy but it was stuck to his wounds and it took much peeling and whimpering before Argent could even catch a glimpse of the wounds he was dealing with. The huge stab in Isaac's abdomen mirrored what he had seen of Allison's injury and that sent a pang through him, but ignoring the emotion, as he always did, Argent took in the other scratches and stabs in his torso that added up to a grand total of at least six that needed stitches and twenty more that had to be bandaged. What scared him more than the sheer amount of injuries that weren't healing, were the scars that crisscrossed the visible parts of Isaac's chest and sides. Argent had heard about the abuse that Isaac suffered but this was beyond what he had expected, what Isaac's father had done to him was not merely a terrible crime, it was a heinous atrocity. Retuning his mind to the task at hand, he quickly cleaned the wounds then unsteadily threaded the needle, stabbing himself a few times in the process, before working from the biggest of the injuries to the smallest. With his hands busy and moving on autopilot, his mind roamed causing the stitches to be uneven and ragged. He couldn't lose Isaac too, the boy had become like the son Argent had never had over the past few months and if what Deaton was trying didn't work, he was all that Argent had left to cling to in this life so he clung tightly putting all he had into the task of saving him.

Given how lost he was in his work and thoughts, Argent didn't notice Deaton return clutching a jar of gray powder, a vial of **epinephrine*** and a rather large syringe. Dumping the contents on the little bit of open space that Argent had left him on the counter, the vet gave a cursory glance at Argent's handiwork. Though the stitches were uneven and would have added another gruesome scar to Isaac's collection if not for Isaac's werewolf healing powers (that is only if they ever kicked in) but as long as he was stitched together that was all that mattered, so Deaton returned his full attention to the task at hand. Mixing a large portion of the gray powder with the liquid epinephrine in a bowl, he pulled as much of the concoction that he could into the syringe and carefully attached a needle to the end of it before placing it on the counter gently so that it could settle as he turned to the dead girl on the table. Grabbing the scissors that Argent had discarded, he snipped and ripped off the top part of the dress that was obscuring the gaping wound in her center. Cleaning it carefully, he began the arduous process of stitching together the skin on her abdomen before gingerly rolling her onto her side, all the time ensuring that she and Isaac's hands stayed interlocked, before stitching up the exit wound in her back. Snatching up the syringe, he flicked it with his finger to rid it of any oxygen bubbles before positioning it directly above her unbeating heart. Praying to any and all deities he could think of, Deaton plunged the needle into her chest and pressed on the stopper with his free hand as he injected the mixture into her and prayed even harder to any he'd forgotten that this would work. It had to work; she couldn't just die, she was far too important for that.

 ***= This is really just the science nerd in me wanting to be accurate here. Epinephrine is the scientific name for adrenaline anf that is a hormnone that stimulates the heart and promotes blood flow. Though highly debated by the American College of Cardiology, it has been used to restart the heart but is a great risk because it can either further worsen the condition and lead to death or restart the heart.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that first part, sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but, I'm sure that you, dear reader, can aleady assume what will happen next and therefore will not be too angry with me (I hope!). I should update 1-2 times a week depending on how busy I get but in the meantime, read, enjoy and review (because reviews make for happier and more productive writers, it's a scientific fact). Thanks for reading and happy trails!**


	2. I Won't Let You Go

**I'm so glad to hear that so many of y'all enjoyed that first chapter and I loved all of your reviews! Here is the next chapter, not quite as eventful but setting must be established before anything big can happen, right? Got to get all those plot holes filled! This next chapter's song is "I Won't Let You Go" by Snow Patrol.**

Chapter 2: "I Won't Let You Go"

" _There's something happening here_

 _There's something here that I just can't explain_

 _I know I'm where I belong_

 _Deep down inside I am no longer lost!_

 _I won't let you go_

 _(This is what you really want)_

 _So don't leave go of me_

 _(This is what you asked for)"_

Isaac was just starting to come to, his body finally reacting to the cloture of the worst of his wounds just as Argent snipped the final stitch. Everything was muffled and his chest felt incredibly tight, like his heart and lungs were swollen and overworked. Was this what physical heartbreak felt like? Suddenly a piercing scream woke him fully and he bolted into a seated position. His eyes flashed yellow and he bared his pointed werewolf fangs, he wasn't going to let anyone else die, not after she had died protecting him. An identical movement to his right caused him to turn in time to see a figure flying forward the same way he had as she sat up and screamed her lungs out with her familiar brown curls fluttering behind her and hitting her shoulders as her eyes flew open. Isaac was one hundred and ten percent sure that his heart completely stopped for a beat as he took in the impossible sight in front of him. Suddenly he fell forwards as he promptly passed out in shock, his brain couldn't process what was happening and instead just shut down. He would probably have tumbled to the floor if not for Deaton reaching out, catching him, and laying him back down slowly which pulled the girl back down as well, because the unconscious Isaac refused to let go of her hand. Argent wasn't much help at all, if he was being honest, considering that he had collapsed onto his knees for the second time that night and his mouth just kept opening and closing but no noise came out. The girl was confused as she rolled over, not letting go of Isaac's hand, and her orange and yellow eyes lit upon the only standing coherent person in the room and Deaton locked her gaze watching in surprise as the orange and yellow faded to just a yellow and then her natural deep browns. "Welcome back Allison, you sure know how to make an entrance."

Allison looked at him blankly before shaking her head in confusion and catching sight of Isaac lying still on the table beside her. Leaping up, she nearly would have collapsed herself had Deaton not caught her. "Easy now, I know you may not remember, but you've been through a lot tonight young lady." She shook her head. She remembered everything, especially Isaac needing her and her not being there; her abandoning him just like their mothers had abandoned them when they thought they had no other options. "Isaac." Her voice was as raspy as Isaac's had been earlier from his scream and Deaton merely nodded understanding her need to be close to the wounded boy in her worry. Making sure that she was leaning on the table, he stepped across the room to grab two stools, the one for her he placed next to Isaac's table and helped her weakened form onto it before placing the other next to where Argent was still kneeling on the floor in shock. "Up you get Chris." Finally the hunter's mind clicked back into gear and he clambered up into a standing position and nearly tackled Allison off the chair in his enthusiasm to hug her. "You're alive!" He yelled. The sudden noise combined with the scent of her being so close awakened Isaac as well whose eyes flew open and he too sat up in confusion. Staring at her for a moment, the girl who had died and was now breathing and beating and alive and hugging her father, Isaac's mind started to turn again and he leaned forward the second Argent let go and pulled her into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Allison. Allison. Allison." He whispered her name over and over as he buried his face in her shoulder and sucked in deep breaths of her scent. She melted into his embrace and clung to him. Even though he was dirty and covered in blood, she had never hugged him tighter nor understood his obsession with scent more than she did now as his wafted over her. The calming aroma of his familiar Old Spice deodorant mixed with his natural scent of pine and the woods that they both spent so much time in and that calmed her down. Her thoughts had been moving a mile a minute trying to process how she had been dead and now she wasn't, but with Isaac clinging to her, his hand still clutching hers, they dulled to a quiet whisper. It wasn't until his whimper as his wounds finally began to heal with a final shooting pain, that she pulled away still holding his hand tightly in hers.

An uncomfortable cough from Deaton and a slight clearing of the throat from Argent drew them both back to reality earning a bright red blush from Isaac and a glance at the ground from Allison. Considering the other night when "we were us" as Isaac so put it, what they had just done was rated G at best but she knew it wasn't just their hugging, it was the fact that she had come back from the dead that had both adults dying to talk to her. But she didn't have any answers, she had no idea what had happened, their guess was as good as hers. "Allison, do you know what happened?" Deaton asked gently and she shook her head as she looked up at him. Isaac squeezed her hand comfortingly and she drew strength from the light contact. That was one of the millions of little things that differed Isaac from Scott, Scott never knew that he needed so much comfort and took it from their touches but never gave it back whereas Isaac both took and gave comfort making them equals. She was interrupted from her comparison of the two werewolves by Deaton's explanation of his part in her resurrection. "All I know is that I injected you with a combination of epinephrine and the ashes of the Fenghuang. The epinephrine was to restart your heart, it's the hormone behind the adrenaline response, and has been used to restart the heart in hospitals across the globe; normally not ones that had been stilled as long as yours but that is beside the point. Do you know what the Fenghuang is?"

Argent had tensed at the name so both teens looked to him with matching bemused looks on their faces, "It's the name of the Chinese Phoenix," he explained before turning to Deaton and continuing, "but they're just legends not even in our Bestiary." Deaton shook his head at that in amusement, this man had been born into a family that hunted werewolves for a living and he didn't believe that the Fenghuang was more than a legend, oh the irony. "Not exactly Chris, for a man who hunted legends for years you have a very closed mind." He harrumphed at that but Deaton continued unabashed, "They are said to have lived forever which was false but getting the ashes of one was still incredibly difficult to come by, believe me. It was a shot in the dark but I thought that they potentially could bring you back." The vet grinned at the trio, "It appears that I was right. What was really out of my control was how to tether you to life. This was where Isaac came in."

Isaac's brows furrowed in confusion causing a worry crease to appear in between his naturally large blue-gray eyes. Allison so wanted to kiss him right then because he looked so innocent concentrating like that and he deserved some innocence in his life. After his father had taken away so much from him, he couldn't take that and, therefore, couldn't break him, Isaac was too strong for that. "But I was unconscious…right?" Deaton nodded and Isaac only looked more confused and unconsciously began biting at his bottom lip as he tried to think this through. "Despite the fact that you weren't aware of it, you would not let Allison's hand go making you the perfect tether. Not only are you two deeply connected emotionally but you're physical connection made it easier." With that, Allison and Isaac looked down at their still interlocked fingers and he grinned at her, "I brought you back." Deaton nodded and gave a noncommittal, "More or less," but, that was all the validation that Allison needed.

Her little dabble in the world of the dead had made a lot of things more clear to her, her affection for Isaac being the most obvious change. She had no doubts any longer about the something that they had together; there was a tether that connected them that she and Scott had thought they had, but had actually lacked. Scott, his name had used to cause pain to blossom in her chest as the heartbreak resumed anew. Isaac had dulled that pain to a barely noticeable flare up but now, since he had stayed and Scott had fled, it had become more like one of the many scars that Isaac bore; an internal mark that no longer hurt. Leaning in she kissed his cheek softly and she felt him turn a bright shade of red, she had never been this bold in front of her father before with him. Argent raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word and Allison grinned at her dad, that was his silent acceptance of what she and Isaac had become and that acceptance was all she needed.

"Silver?" Isaac suddenly remembered aloud startling her and reminding her of her death wish that only he had waited around long enough to hear. "Silver, dad, silver." She repeated earning a look of confusion from Deaton, her father, and, even, Isaac. "My silver arrow was what killed the oni." A look of understanding lit up Isaac's features, he had been there after all, and it had been her arrow that had prevented him from being stabbed clean through like she had been. "When I shot the oni it punctured his chest armor and it gave off a yellow and green light before he dissipated into smoke. It couldn't reform either from what I understand; I was a bit out of it after that." Argent's face went from concern to a grin as he realized what Allison was saying; they could kill the oni with silver and save the town. "How many arrows have you made?" Her dad asked her but Isaac answered quickly before she could, "Four." They all looked at him in surprise as to how he knew that, so, he quickly explained, "I found her down there before we left and Allison explained the significance of your own silver bullet and how they weren't made to kill me." He let out a strangled laugh at that last part; even with Argent's "approval" he wasn't pushing his luck as his only little girl's boy-something-thing. Argent laughed himself and Allison grinned at Isaac, that boy sure did know what he was doing when it came to dealing with her dad. "Well? Let's go kill us some oni." Allison announced earning three nervous glances and wincing herself at the way that she sounded way too much like the over enthusiastic Stiles.

Deaton shook his head as he nodded to the light that was beginning to stream through the window behind her. "Not now, it's already morning. Plus you both are wounded." The vet explained only to glance down at their identical stab wounds, or, more correctly, where they had both been. "As I said, it's already morning." He corrected himself as the rest recognized that all wounds had been healed and, in Isaac's case, that Allison's dress had become a skirt and she was wearing a jacket that barely covered her bra. Blushing bright red and forcing himself to not drink in the sight of her, Isaac passed her his jacket earning a nod of approval from Argent and a similar blush graced Allison's features. Ignoring their teenage embarrassment, Deaton continued, "I told you that I was unsure of the side effects but, if healing is one of them, I would not complain Allison if I were you." And she wasn't, this was enough of a miracle for her because she truly hadn't been ready to die and one shouldn't question miracles. "In the mean time, I highly suggest you three go home. You two especially need the rest before tonight." They all nodded, Allison's eyelids were indeed growing heavy and Isaac looked like he might fall asleep any second as well.

"Come on you two." Argent ordered and the sleepy teens followed him to the SUV, this was one of the first times they had followed his orders in a long time and that made him give an exhausted smile. As he watched Isaac go to open the door for Allison and her beat him to it and hop in on her own, that smile grew. His daughter was too independent for that sort of thing and it made him proud, Isaac knew it too and he gave a sleepy smile as he meekly followed her into the back seat being pulled along by their still interlocked hands. The hunter opened the driver's door and grinned even wider as he looked at the pair through the rearview mirror, the sight of his daughter finally relaxing into Isaac's side and going out like a light seconds later with him following as he leaned his head to rest on top of hers. Knowing from experience that they would both wake up with a crick in their necks, he smiled to himself as he put the car in reverse. It took him a moment to realize why he was so happy at the idea of his daughter with a boy when it hit him out of the blue, it was because this boy wouldn't leave her and would never hurt her. He made her better and as a dad, even a scary badass hunter dad, that was all he truly wanted for her. That and her happiness but, judging from what he had seen just over the past few hours, there was no question about that.

 **Thank you again for all the fantastic reviews and support, it sure does help in the creative process! The next update will be sometime next week but in the meantime...Please read, enjoy, and review!**


	3. Coming Home

**Here is Chapter 3! Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews, I'm just so glad that others are just as obsessed with this pairing as I am not to mention just as sad that neither are still on the show. I forgot to add that I am not the owner of Teen Wolf nor any of the characters and that those rightfully belong to MTV, etc...**

 **This Chapter's song is "Coming Home" by: P Diddy and now, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: "Coming Home"

" _I'm coming home_

 _I'm coming home_

 _Tell the world I'm coming home_

 _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

 _I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

 _I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

 _Tell the world that I'm coming"_

He is awakened by the car being put in park and Isaac sits up rubbing at his stiff neck in an attempt to rid it of the crick that has wormed it's way into the joint. Glancing down at the warm body beside him, he can't help but feel that the pain was worth it, that a little discomfort was a small price to pay to have her back alive and in his arms. Nudging her lightly with his shoulder, Isaac watched as she stirred and looked up at him in confusion, "We're home." It was an unconscious thing to call the Argent's apartment home; in fact it might have been a mistake in hindsight as he saw Argent raise an eyebrow at that through the rearview miror; what he missed was Argent's smile at the idea of it. Instead Allison's smile made it worth it as she re-interlocked their fingers and gave his hand a squeeze, "I like the sound of that."

Isaac grinned at that as he slid out of the car and she carefully slipped out after him as the pair followed Argent inside the apartment building. Normally they would chat, or, more accurately, Allison would talk and Argent would nod or Isaac would supply a smirk or contribute a bad one-liner, but that was not the case today as they instead stood quietly with Argent leaning against the wall as he tried to stay awake, but his adrenaline rush had finally crashed and he was left spent. "Dad?" Allison whispered and he startled awake reaching automatically for one of his holstered guns. "Wow Mr. Argent, you really are tired." He managed a half smile, half smirk at Isaac's comment as he stood up straighter and worked hard to keep his eyes open. "I'm not as young as I used to be. Plus I didn't get a nap like some of you." Isaac had missed out on this bantering between parents and kids, his mother had left him too young and his father would never partake in such a thing, unless it was hitting him for trying it.

Upon reaching the top floor, the three stumbled out of the elevator and Allison got to the door first and quickly let them all in only to have Argent then ramble off to his room leaving Allison and Isaac just inside the doorway. The pair glanced at each other awkwardly and then back at the ground, despite having gone through death and Allison having figured out her feelings for him, they still were unsure of what they were or how to act around one another. Allison was the first to look up and her dark brown eyes took in all of him. The maroon shirt ripped open revealing his lean but scarred muscular chest, his light brown almost bronze curls obscuring his blue-gray eyes and his chiseled features. "Isaac?" She whispered and he looked up at her, he wanted to be sure that she made the first move. No matter what he felt, he would push that all aside for her sake. She would set the pace and she would be the one who decided what they were and that was that. "Hmm?" Stepping forward she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his in a light kiss, it was I'm sorry, thank you, and I love you all rolled into one.

After the shock wore off, he returned it immediately and pulled her close, cradling her to him much like he'd done her lifeless body only a few short hours ago. When they finally were forced to break apart for air, Isaac leaned his forehead against hers and just breathed in her scent. Her scent had always had this remarkably calming effect on him, he didn't know why but it always had. It was the aroma of the cedar trees and a slight whiff of lavender that always flitted under whatever perfume Lydia had put on her that day. Now there was something new that he caught a hint of, the scent of wood burning that transported him back to campfire days when he had gotten away from his father with Camden to a summer camp. "Even though I think I understand what you were saying there." He murmured against her forehead earning a light laugh, "I might need a refresher." Within seconds she was crashing her lips back against his and tangling her hands in his curly brown hair as he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm running his hands down to her hips and holding on tight.

"As much as I'd love to kiss my boyfriend senseless and more." Allison began when they pulled apart for more air and earned a smirk from Isaac at the idea of more. "That's hot. Wait boyfriend?" He interrupted but understood where she was going so he stopped talking as she giggled and nodded before continuing, "Yes boyfriend, if you'll have me that is." Isaac didn't need to be asked twice, he nodded frantically earning another giggle, "Good and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted and dirty and even though the wounds have healed there's still dried blood all over me." She glanced over at Isaac who smirked despite himself, old habits die hard and his one-liners were what protected him from being hurt so they still popped out. "I like you dirty." Allison giggled at that one and Isaac winced, "That bad?" Her nod was all the verification that he needed but he just shrugged it off with a real smile, "Well, cheesy lines aside let's get cleaned up and then to bed, we need to be ready for anything tonight."

The huntress agreed with him completely on that one and she pulled him to her bathroom despite his moans about smelling like girly shampoo, "The guys will know that I've been showering at a girl's." He moaned and then paused as it hit him and Allison glanced back at him as he realized what conclusion they would come to and snickered. "Real mature." She fired back and he just smirked as they arrived in the bathroom and she lightly closed the door. "Sh-Sh-Shouldn't we…I m-m-mean…at different t-t-ttimes…?"When he was put into the very situations that he joked about, Isaac was so scared of messing up that he became a stammering wreck. "Shhhh. This is faster." Allison knew why he was afraid of messing up and knew that with time and experience that he would feel comfortable being himself but until then she would lead him through it. He nodded in comprehension as she slipped his already ripped shirt off and tossed it in the trashcan and he helped her out of his jacket. Running her hands down his stomach, she felt the fresh scar tissue where he had been stabbed; the stitches had left an uneven white mark. "Why aren't you healing like you normally do?" Glancing down at the wound he shrugged and found where hers had been and was marked by a similar scar too. "Saves money on matching couples tattoos." He jabbed and she chuckled, what was one extra scar anyway?

Ridding themselves of the rest of their clothes, the pair stepped into the shower. As much as Isaac's body craved to explore hers and Allison his, they knew that there was plenty of time for that in less life threatening circumstances so they did what normal people did when alone in the shower; cleaned themselves. Within moments, however, of awkwardly running into each other and reaching for the soap at the same time resulting in no one getting it, Allison just handed Isaac a wash cloth and the body wash wordlessly. She had no idea how tempting this was for him but he ignored his hormonal impulses throbbing at a certain body part and suppressed the one liners and just cleaned her. His touch was so gentle as he rubbed away at the dried blood that remained caked to her skin that Allison felt like a child again. It was abnormal for her to feel this safe around a boy, especially while buck naked in the shower, but Isaac was different. By the time she was clean and he had passed her the cloth, they were both truly too tired to react at all as she rubbed away the dirt and grime that had stuck to his own pale skin. Only after they were out, the water was off, and they were both wrapped up in towels did it become insanely apparent that they were truly exhausted. Stumbling around, Isaac found his boxers and yanked them back on as Allison found a clean pair of pajamas and pulled them on as well before the couple collapsed on the bed.

"We forgot." She whispered softly and Isaac rolled over to face her forcing his eyelids to stay open with an effort. "The shampoo or the shower sex?" He muttered as a joke and she rolled her eyes before getting serious again. "To tell anyone what happened, that I'm alive." Isaac nearly whimpered at the memory of her and being left alone in the middle of that yard as she died and he bled out. "They left you to die." He reminded her his voice taking on a harsh edge at the painful memory while his body tensed like a coiled angry spring, "I don't know how I feel about that, telling them I mean. At the moment, I'd probably lose it." Allison knew that Isaac wasn't kidding, he was rightfully angry at their abandonment but she also knew that the likes of Stiles and Lydia had no control over that, Scott was a whole nother story but she wasn't dealing with that one just yet. "Forgiveness Isaac." She reminded him and he groaned, "I don't like it when you're right." Isaac murmured as he tried to let it go, but it was hard, especially when he was this tired. "Can I make you a deal?" She nodded skeptically as he continued, "We'll tell them tonight, I promise, but now we sleep. You need it, worse than I do." That was enough for her, she was too tired to do anything about it now anyhow, if she was honest, so instead she rolled over so that her back was flush to Isaac's chest and he wrapped his arms around her spooning her. Kissing the top of her head lightly was all he remembered before falling into a deep sleep with Allison quickly following behind.

The pair probably would have slept the whole day away had Allison not started thrashing about nearly sending Isaac off the bed and effectively waking him. "Hmm?" He groaned as she rolled over and kicked him in the gut causing him to go from half asleep to wide awake in seconds as he tumbled off the bed with a hoarse unintelligible yelp. "Allison?" The boy whisper yelled as he crawled back into bed with an effort from him slipping and sliding on the comforter she had thrown off earlier and lightly touched her shoulder; it was warm under his touch. She bolted forward at the light touch shoving him off the bed again and earning another strangled yell of her name. "Allison!" Within seconds she was on the floor looking down on him with fear in her eyes and an apology on her lips. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The huntress repeated over and over again as she looked him over for bruises and he just waved her off. Sitting up slowly he looked at her with a half-hearted smile and murmured, "Healing powers, remember?" As she fell to the floor beside him, Allison breathed out a sigh of relief before looking over at him and shivering slightly at the memory of whatever nightmare had haunted her dreams. "I'm still not used to those." He chuckled as he pulled her close, only to startle himself at how warm she was to the touch causing him to actually remove his hand from her hip like he'd been burned. It was like she was her own little furnace, "My God you're hot." Allison gave him a one eyebrow up look that clearly asked if he seriously had such a one track brain, even though she knew that he didn't. "No, not in that sense. I mean you are very hot but that's not what I'm saying. Your body temperature is burning up." Isaac explained in a rush before he pressed the back of his hand gently to her forehead like most mothers did when taking a child's temperature and not wanting to bother with an actual thermometer. "If I didn't know I'd say you had a fever but, because you can heal now, that's not possible."

"My head gets fuzzy whenever I do and it's not fuzzy." She explained shaking her head before sighing and closing her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder and quietly admitted to the source of the problem. "I had a nightmare." Isaac knew what those were like, he'd had them since he was small but his were mostly about his dad and or being locked up in small places. Somehow, however, he was willing to bet that hers were about something entirely different. "It's okay now, whatever it was it's not real." He told her confidently as she lifted her head back up and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I was dead and I didn't wake up. I couldn't wake up and Kate and these things was holding me back from you." There were no magic words to make her feel better, he couldn't change the past no matter how much he wanted to. "But you're alive." He whispered after an awkward pause as he looped an arm around her shoulder with a painful smile, "Some things have changed, but you're alive and that's all that matters. And nothing would hold me back from saving you, with or without these." The huntress glanced over at him as he flexed his claws out and quickly retracted them and knew then that she wasn't the only one who was being affected by her near death experience. "It's not your fault." She told him as she looked deep into his pained eyes, "You couldn't have saved me, no one could have." The werewolf looked at her and harumphed at that as he whispered what his father's voice had been screaming at him ever since her heart had stopped hours before. "I wasn't strong enough, you got distracted saving me because I couldn't hold my own." Allison looked at Isaac aghast, she did not regret firing that arrow to save him in the least much less blame him for her death. "You saved me from being electrocuted, I had to make it even." She pointed out in an attempt to make him feel better even as he shook his head and she plowed on, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat, some people are worth dying for." That took him aback, Isaac did not consider himself worthy of such sacrifice in the least and told her so with a muttered, "Not me."

Pulling herself onto his lap, she cupped a hand lightly under his chin and forced him to look up at her, "Yes you most definitely are. You are the most selfless, strongest, and bravest hero that I know. I can't think of anyone else I'd want to die for." Isaac didn't know what to say, "You should look in the mirror sometime." He finally managed to get out and winced as it made no sense but she knew what he meant and hushed him with a kiss to prove it. "I think I'm okay now." She continued, which was only a little white lie in reality, after pulling away to catch her breath and Isaac nodded in agreement as she stood up and offered him a hand up which he gladly accepted. "I think I can even go back to sleep, but only on one condition." The boy nodded already agreeing to whatever it was that she needed before even knowing fully what he was getting into. "Hold me." That was one condition Isaac was not about to argue with as she pulled him back into bed and he held her as close to his body as he could. Just his touch drove the lingering panic from the nightmare away and she settled into his side with a sigh of relief and was out like a light in seconds. Sleep was longer coming for him, however as he lay there trying to believe what she said was true. Eventually his brain grew too tired to continue trying to process it and sleep reclaimed him too.

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Please remember to read, enjoy, and review! Next update should be some time this weekend after the camp I'm working is over giving me a little more time to write!**


	4. Fight Song

**Thank you all again for the reviews! Sorry it's a little slow getting to any real action scenes, I want to be sure that I cover everything and leave no plothole unturned! This next song is "Fight Song" by: Rachel Platten. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: "Fight Song"

" _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me"_

Chris Argent awoke to the sound of his alarm going off and he rolled over groggily, glanced at the time and leapt out of bed in shock, he had never slept this late ever. Straightening up, he groaned as his back creaked and cracked causing last night's activities to come back to him in a sudden rush, "Never again." The hunter swore as he swatted off the alarm and stretched his sore body carefully with only a minimal amount of popping and snapping noises from his stiff joints. After he had finally loosened up enough to move around with only a dull ache in his muscles, Argent quickly changed out of the clothes he had worn the night before and into a clean version of his traditional hunter's garb of black pants, belt, a gray shirt, and his black hunter's jacket. Leaving his combat boots to put on later, the barefoot hunter tread lightly down the hall out of habit and opened his daughter's door to reveal a shirtless Isaac holding his little girl tightly under the sheets. "Up now." He ordered loudly as his overprotective father side took over and the two teens sleepily looked at him before they scooted apart lightning fast. In fact, Isaac went backwards so fast he tumbled off the bed for the third time that day and yelped in shock and pain as Allison turned to her father with her brown eyes wide and her hair a mess and exclaimed, "It's not what it looks like!"

From where Isaac was lying on the floor wincing slightly as the healing took a second to kick in, he was nodding furiously and stammering denials. Argent just glared at him and turned to Allison, "Then what was it exactly?" She stared at the ground knowing the reason was her nightmare and that the nightmare made her look weak. She didn't like to look weak in front of her father; female leaders couldn't look weak in the Argent family. "I had a nightmare." The girl began and her dad looked at her skeptically, "It was about dying and not waking up. I just needed someone." Argent looked taken aback by that one and just nodded trying to imagine what she was going through but was not able to. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have second guessed you. This is beyond my understanding, bear with me." Apologizing was a new thing for him, just like her code to protect not hunt, but Allison knew that this was him trying his best to accomodate so she nodded and slipped off the bed to hug him quickly. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook mister." He added looking pointedly at Isaac and the boy hung his head so he added in a softer tone, "At least put on a shirt next time."

Isaac knew that this was the best that the over protective father would be able to manage so he nodded furiously with a firm, "Yes sir, of course, Mr. Argent, sir." The hunter nodded and turned around and was almost back out the door before he looked back and Isaac shrank backwards towards the wall waiting for the yelling and the hitting. Even though he consciously knew that Argent wasn't like that, his mind could only recall memories of his own father's voice getting quieter like a countdown before the true explosion. Recognizing the reaction, Argent felt the over protective dad part of him automatically include Isaac in that protective circle. He had already been through enough and Argent wanted to, no, needed to help him and accept him so that he didn't have to go through anymore, especially at his hands, "Call me Chris from now on, okay?" The teen barely had time to nod before Argent had disappeared from the room entirely, that was too much emotion for a man who only handled emotion well in small doses.

"He likes you." Allison said as she walked over and offered Isaac a hand up which he gladly took. The boy shook his head at that with a half smile before taking a deep breath and muttering, "If that's him when I'm on his good side, I am never getting on his bad one." She just laughed at him and stretched quickly before turning back to Isaac who was just standing there staring at her like she was a goddess even though she was in old faded pajama shorts and shirt, her hair was a rat's nest, and she didn't have on any makeup. "What?" The huntress asked awakening the teenaged boy from his daze and he blushed as he stepped forward and spontaneously hugged her tight. Returning it with only the slightest of hesitations, she felt him sigh in relief and breathe in deeply before launching into his one word explanation, "You." Pulling back and looking at him in confusion, Isaac blushed an even deeper firetruck red as he finally managed, "You being alive, it makes me thankful for every moment, every second with you."

For a person of few words, he sure knew how to use them to the fullest and Allison felt the butterflies implode into life in her stomach as she realized how deeply he loved her. Leaning forward she was just seconds away from kissing him when her father hollered, "At least wait until I'm not home! I can practically hear you thinking about it!" Isaac had never let go of her so fast as he did then as he muttered, "We weren't! I have no thoughts of that, ever. I don't think about anything ever at all." Argent poked his head back into his daughter's room in time to see Allison laughing and Isaac still white as a sheet and shirtless. "Then at least put on a shirt!" He added trying not to laugh himself; somehow he took more pleasure than he should at Isaac's embarrassment. Glancing down at his chest, the boy turned from white to pink in seconds as he mumbled something about not bringing a change of clothes. "Come on, I'm sure I can find something for you." The hunter added more kindly and Isaac nodded gratefully as he followed Argent out the door.

As soon as they'd left, Allison pulled off her own pajamas and peered into her closet. After her mother's death, she had gotten rid of the vast majority of her lighter clothes which annoyed Lydia to no end but also meant that she didn't have to worry about night hunting clothes, those she had in surplus. Tugging a pair of thick black leggings off a hanger, she pulled those on as she jerked open her drawer and dug around until she found her dark olive green long sleeve. Slipping that on over her head, the huntress pulled her hair up into a lazy bun, slipped on her dark gray hunting jacket, and padded into the kitchen on her bare feet. When she walked in, her father was sitting at the table munching on a piece of toast and sipping on coffee, while a, now, clothed Isaac peered into their empty pantry as if believing that the longer he stared the more options that would appear. Shrugging her shoulders at the teen boy's behavior, she grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and dumped some granola into it before digging in. The two Argents watched as Isaac poked around their kitchen and finally found a bowl that he poured some cereal into and proceeded to crunch on without milk. "Ever added some milk to your cereal?" Argent asked finally and the boy looked up in surprise at the idea before shaking his head, "I only drink chocolate milk." Allison giggled at that, clearly remembering something while Argent just nodded as though he understood before returning to his coffee.

Once he'd swallowed the final dregs, he looked up and grinned at the impatient teens, "Alright let's go look at these arrows." Allison grinned and leapt up from the table and rushed to the weapons closet that was off of her dad's office with Isaac following behind at a slower clip and Argent taking last place at a walk. Walking in, he looked over each arrow and nodded as a plan formulated in his mind. "You take two Allison, and I'll take two. Isaac will serve as the distraction for the oni while we pick them off." The werewolf winced at that as he unconsciously moved his hand to his new scar before glancing over at Allison and his gaze hardened and he nodded. He would go the distance to protect her, no matter what the risk was.

Within a few minutes, the trio was ready to go and Argent, again, led the way to the SUV this time with his cross bow in hand and two guns holstered to his hips. Allison followed with her own bow looped over her shoulder, her quiver strapped to her back, and her Chinese ring daggers attached to her waist, with Isaac closing the door carefully behind them and double checking that his own weapon, a new thing for him, was still holstered to his pack of hunters took the elevator in silence and the car ride followed in a similar manner except this time, Isaac drove while Argent prepared his bow and Allison checked her arrows for the umptenth time. By the time they arrived at the school, it was already dark and the sounds of fighting echoed from the main entrance. Leaping out of the car as it was slowing down, Argent and Allison sprinted towards the fight leaving Isaac to slam on the brakes, throw the car in park and run after them.

Once he'd arrived, he caught sight of Allison next to her father, the pair having already picked off two of the oni leaving two and the Nogitsune. Flipping from the upper railing, he landed in a crouched position with eyes glowing, fangs bared, and claws out. Growling, he shoved his former alpha Derek out of the way and watched as Allison's fletched arrow sunk deep into the chest of the oni that was about to attack the older werewolf. Pausing only to grin up at the huntress, he had only a moment to collect himself before Derek was shoving him towards where Aiden and Ethan were fending off the last of the oni and the slightly panicked but still laughing Nogitsune-Not-Stiles. "Go, help them!" He ordered and Isaac followed it without question and out of habit as he sprinted forwards and shouldered Ethan out of the way taking the katana's blade in his own shoulder and jerking away as the oni hissed and extracted it. Ducking and rolling out of the way as his arm went completely numb as it began to heal, he heard Argent's arrow narrowly miss the oni and he yelled to Aiden, "The arrow, stab him with the arrow!" Aiden snagged it off the ground and stabbed it into the oni but not before the blade had speared Aiden all the way through.

"NO!" Ethan screamed as he dragged his own broken body to where his brother lay coughing up black blood. Still cackling, but also frowning at the loss of his oni warriors, the Nogitsune fled into the school. Pushing himself up with his unharmed arm, Isaac stumbled towards the twins only to be pushed gently away by Derek who shoved a box into his hands, "It's too late, get this to Scott." Feeling himself nod, Isaac turned around to see Allison running up behind him. Jerking his head towards the entrance, she nodded and the pair ran into the building with him stiffly holding the box with his still numb and healing arm. Grabbing his unhurt hand tightly in hers, she glanced over at him and smiled confidently, "You did all you could." She breathed out and gave his hand a comforting squeeze, "Don't you dare blame yourself." Nodding he squeezed back, even though part of him doubted it, and the pair rounded the next corner to come face to face with an unable to stand Stiles leaning on Lydia, Kira struggling on the floor with her own katana drawn, and a floored Scott snarling at the smirking evil Nogitsune-Not-Stiles. Turning at the appearance of the two new people, both with glowing yellow eyes, Lydia's face went white as a sheet and she screeched the tinier of the duo's name, "ALLISON!"

 **Hope that you enjoyed that and, again, thank you for all the reviews! I should update sometime around the middle of next week unless a muse gifts me with more inspiration than I usually have. In the meantime please read, enjoy, and review!**


	5. Girl on Fire

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean the world to me and really help with the creative process. Even if I don't always write in what some of you request, I try to incorporate in some way. This chapter's song is "Girl on Fire" by: Alicia Keys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: "Girl on Fire"

" _Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

 _So bright, she can burn your eyes_

 _Better look the other way_

 _You can try but you'll never forget her name_

 _She's on top of the world_

 _Hottest of the hottest girls say_

 _Ohhhh oh oh oh_

 _We got our feet on the ground_

 _And we're burning it down_

 _Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

 _Got our head in the clouds_

 _And we're not coming down_

 _This girl is on fire..._

 _This girl is on fire..._

 _She's walking on fire..._

 _This girl is on fire…"_

With the banshee's scream still echoing against the walls, the hunters dashed forward not pausing as the Nogitsune glared at the archer in disbelief. "You're not supposed to be alive." He growled and Allison just smirked back her eyes flashing from yellow to a fiery orange and her hands growing increasingly warmer causing her bow to vibrate in her hands under the pressure. "Nobody stays dead in this town." By this point, the only noise in the hall was the crack of her bow shattering into pieces as her hands exploded into flame startling Isaac and the rest but he, at least, didn't show it as she continued unabashed, "But I'll make sure that you do!" Isaac growled in agreement as he sprinted ahead of her to tackle the Nogitsune out of the way only to be shoved off to the side and against the wall with a yelp of pain as he landed on his almost healed arm and heard the bones in it, and his leg, shatter. Allison hung back and watched swinging her daggers around carefully as the Nogitsune stomped forward forcing Lydia and Stiles back towards her direction.

"This was my game. Think you can beat me at my game? Divine move? Divine move! You think you have any moves left at all? You can kill the oni but me, me? I'm a thousand years old! You can't kill me!" He taunted the weakened Stiles, the banshee supporting him and the fiery archer who threatened him standing straight backed and unafraid in front of him. Stepping in front of the weakened pair, Allison raised her flaming ring daggers threateningly, "Then it's about time you died!" Stepping around her powerful not-dead best friend and leaving Stiles leaning against the lockers for support, Lydia stood tall beside Allison and added in a quiet voice, "We can also change you." The Nogitsune paused in confusion giving Isaac enough time to push himself up despite the pain and for Kira to shove her katana down the hall towards the glowing eyed Allison. "What?" Not-Stiles hissed and the real Stiles stepped forwards oddly serious as he picked up the katana and grinned as it reflected the annoyed face of the demon that had possessed him for far too long. "You forgot about the scroll." He began and Lydia finished it for him, "The Eugenda scroll."

The demon fox went whiter than he already was as it finally dawned on him and he sighed the words out in realization, "Change the host." Allison smirked as she steps forward taking the blade from Stiles and watching as Isaac limped over to stand beside the trio and he opened the triskelion box in preparation. Scott, lunged forwards biting the Not-Stiles' arm and the demon fox yelled hoarsely in pain as Isaac smirked despite his own broken bones and barely mended shoulder and added, "You can't be a fox and a wolf." The Nogistune's roar of pain and hatred became a cough as he hacked up a single fly, just like the one that had possessed Isaac and forced him to chain Allison to the bed and go attack the twins. Shaking off the memories, he caught the fly with a pained whimper as he clamped the lid on with his hurt arm.

Meanwhile, Allison stood there glowing with her internal flame burning down Kira's blade, her eyes a fiery orange, and her mouth set in a firm line as her jaw tightened. Lunging forward with the sword aflame the second that Scott released the Nogitsune, she stabs it straight through the Nogitsune's chest and watches with an Isaac-like smirk on her lips as he stiffens, turns to a cracking clay, and finally he disintegrates into ash and floats away. "Allison?" Isaac whispers reaching carefully for her hand and pausing before taking it to avoid being burned in the process. Looking over at him, her eyes widen in recognition of the finished job and the flames immediately extinguished quickly followed by her eyes returning to their normal shade of warm chocolatey brown. Catching her hand in his, he winces as she squeezes the hand attached to the broken bone and she loosens her grip with an apologetic look which he shrugs off before opening his mouth only to be interrupted before he can even speak by Lydia tackling Allison in a hug and pulling her away from him. "ALLISON!" Lydia squealed again but in her normal over-enthusiastic way not in her Banshee screech that left his ears ringing hours afterwards. "Talk later." The archer mouthed apologetically to him as Lydia continued to hug her tightly and the werewolf nodded in understanding before sliding into a sitting position against the lockers and stretching out his broken leg with a sigh of relief.

"That's going to heal crooked." Kira pointed out from where she had finally forced herself up with an effort and limped over to join the victorious group of supernaturals and Stiles. Isaac looked down at it and groaned when he realized that she was right, "Let me." The kitsune continued as she reached down and placed both of her hands on his lower leg. "Ready?" He nodded unsteadily, this wasn't the first time he'd had a broken bone set thanks to his abusive dad but it certainly was the first without a bit of pain killers to numb the nerve endings. With a crack punctuated by a long drawn out rumbling growl of pain to hide his yell, Isaac's bones began to knit back together correctly and he looked at the kitsune gratefully. "Thank you." She shook her head at that before turning and glancing over at Allison who was still holding the kitsune's katana lightly with the blade barely tapping the ground. "No thank you for saving her." Isaac opened his mouth to explain all that had Deaton had done but she just shook her head, "Don't argue, just know that without her we wouldn't have lived." The werewolf wasn't going to argue on that one and just nodded, she had no idea how close to death he had gone and he probably would've toppled over the edge himself out of this life had she not come back.

Suddenly Lydia pulled away from Allison and he glanced over as the banshee in surprise as Stiles moved towards her and she whispered, "Something's not right." before taking off in the direction that Isaac and Allison had come from just moments before. Stiles, his energy coming back slowly and steadily after the death of the Not-Stiles, staggered after her at a weak jog with the huntress hot on his heels. Kira stood up quickly and offered him a hand which Isaac took carefully before standing up with mostly his own strength. "Isaac." Scott's familiar voice flooded over his ears and it took all of his willpower not to simply turn around and punch his alpha in the face. Taking a deep breath he could feel his eyes turn from their normal gray-blue to a yellow but waited until they were back to their normal color before he felt calm enough to look at Scott. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kira scooted away and followed the direction the others had gone at a quick trotting pace. "I was a little busy dying myself of some near fatal wounds." He fired back as he limped towards the main entrance with his fists clenched and felt Scott following him. "You did plan to tell me though, right?" The anger was getting harder and harder to keep at bay, he couldn't help but realize as he turned around with the triskelion box in hand and glared at Scott. "Of course WE did. Again, little busy not dying. I can show you the new scar if you really want to see it." Scott backed off after that and he offered the Beta werewolf a much needed shoulder to lean on which Isaac took while still keeping his fist clenched slightly and clutching the box so tightly his knuckles turned white.

By the time they finally made it to the door, they only had time to catch sight of Lydia flinging herself into Stiles' waiting arms. Aiden was dead, Isaac couldn't hear a heartbeat and Ethan was howling in pain and grief as Derek tried to comfort the still wounded and only surviving twin. Scott let Isaac go as he rushed over to help Derek with Ethan leaving the broken boned werwolf to limp over favoring the leg that he had just had reset. "It's not your fault." The soft voice of the archer echoed in his ears as he turned to see her walking towards him with Argent close behind. "It's not your fault." She repeated as she grabbed his hand and the two Argents looped their arms around his shoulders and helped him to move forward at a faster pace than his halting limp. "Come on Isaac." The senior hunter urged him forwards and the werewolf nodded as the trio finally struggled over to the dead boy and the crowd around him. "Allison?" Lydia's face was soaked with tears as she hugged Allison nearly unbalancing Isaac in the process causing Argent to take on the brunt of the teenage boy's weight with a groan. "Sorry sir." Isaac managed and Argent just shook his head, "You covered for her, you did nothing wrong. We may make a soldier out of you yet." The teen werewolf grinned at that, a real smile, the kind he only saved for Allison and Scott on normal occasions.

"He's gone." The banshee sobbed into Allison's shoulder and the young huntress hugged her back with her free arm while the other tightened around Isaac's upper back to support him. "I'm sorry." Isaac and Allison whispered simultaneously and Lydia looked up at them with surprise evident in her teary hazel-green eyes, she knew that something had changed between the two but she was too upset to look into it and neither teen forced her too. Instead Isaac let go of Argent and pulled Lydia into a hug so that he and Allison's bodies completely surrounded her and the banshee was able to breathe for the first time since feeling Aiden fade from this world. "Better?" Allison asked and Lydia nodded despite the fact that she knew that neither could see her at the sideways angles that they held her. "I will be." She hoarsely whispered after a moment and the pair let her go with Allison tightening her grip on the werewolf boy as she supported him with his broken leg.

Turning around, the banshee caught sight of Stiles and immediately she interlocked her fingers with his drawing comfort from the friendly contact as Ethan turned to her and shook his head with tears still streaming down his face. "He said that he loved you but you'd never believe that he was a good guy." The surviving twin murmured in a monotone and Lydia frantically shook her head at that as he continued, "I know that he was wrong." She sobbed at that and pulled the living boy into her arms and the pair held each other in shared grief. Pulling her eyes away from them to give the pair a bit of privacy, the huntress's gaze turned towards her surroundings and she caught sight of Scott holding up an exhausted Kira, her father helping Derek to move Aiden off the bloody concrete to a bench, and Deaton walking up with a frown on his face at the sight of the dead boy and Isaac's hurt leg and arm. "You're going to heal up just fine. But I will take that triskelion box off your hands," The vet explained and the werewolf nodded placing it in the healer's waiting hands as Deaton took it with a frown and carried it over to where he was soon directing Derek and Argent on where to move Aiden's body.

The werewolf's corpse was moved carefully by the former Alpha and the hunter from the bench where they had laid it to the back of Deaton's veterinarian truck followed by a depressing parade consisting of Ethan with his arm looped around Lydia's shoulders on one side and Stiles holding Lydia's free hand on the other, Scott holding up an exhausted Kira, Allison helping Isaac to limp along and Deaton taking up the end of the group. "Can you save him like you did me?" Allison asked in a soft whisper turning momentarily back in time to catch sight of Deaton's shaking his head sadly. "I was unsure that it would even work at the time and used up my whole supply of Fenghuang ash. I'm sorry Allison." The huntress nodded, she had already known his answer before she had asked if she was being realistic but she had still clung to the hope that he could be saved too. "It's not your fault." Isaac whispered in her ear, his breath catching in his throat slightly at his still pained state and she shook her head at that. Here he was walking on not fully healed broken bones and he was comforting her just like she had just comforted him. Why had there even been a question of falling for him? It wasn't a choice, they needed each other to make it in this world.

"Actually I want you both to ride with me to the vet clinic." Deaton interrupted her thoughts and she turned to look at the veterinarian at the same time as Isaac. The healer stared back at them with his brows furrowed in concern as he looked at Allison's hands and seemed to see what had happened with the flames and the eyes and the bow without having been there. "Visionaries don't just see the future." He explained meeting first Isaac's eyes and then Allison's whose gaze he continued to hold as he added, "They see what's happened in the past too." The couple nodded without truly understanding all he said as they quietly followed him to his car. With a few quick words to her father from the huntress and many promises to return and explain as soon as possible to both his current and former Alpha, the pair got into the car with Deaton. Since the husk of the body that was the werewolf twin Aiden was taking up the back seat of the pickup, Allison squeezed into the middle seat with Deaton on one side and Isaac on the other with the later still holding her hand and she leaning into him slightly.

Due to Deaton's uncharacteristically serious state, the ride was silent save for the occasional whimper from the healing werewolf whenever they hit a particularly harsh pothole or speed bump. Finally they arrived at the vet's office and Isaac stumbled out of the vehicle stretching his recently healed arm and limping slightly on the still knitting back together leg. He was followed by Allison who offered him a shoulder to lean on but he shook his head and limped over to help Deaton get Aiden's body out of the car. Normally Allison would be offended that he refused her offer to help but she understood that this was different, he still felt responsible and a little pain helped him to alleviate some of that survivor's guilt they both were feeling.

Once Aiden's body was inside and laid on the same cold tables that he and Allison had been lying on only a day before, Deaton turned towards the living teens in front of him. "So Allison, what happened?" With a few interjections from Isaac of some changes that she hadn't noticed in her adrenaline rush, the story was relayed to the healer in a matter of moments. Deaton looked at the girl with a serious frown contorting his features as he considered what all had happened since her resurrection. "I think that you might be the first case of a human with the powers of the Fenghuang." Both looked at him like this was the most obvious thing that either of them had ever heard in their lives. "This may seem obvious now but the point is that I don't know how to help you Allison," Her eyes fell at that and Isaac squeezed her hand comfortingly, "But I know someone who can. I think it might be time for a visit to Chinatown."

 **Thanks again for those great reviews! I promise to update this weekend but in the meantime read, enjoy, and review.**


	6. Immortals

**Thank you for the review! Here's chapter 6, the song is "Immortals" by: Fall Out Boy from Big Hero 6. Highly suggest that movie, it's the best animated movie that I have seen in years with good values, ideas, and the most accurate portryal of grief I've ever seen on the animated screen. Seriously, it's fantastic but without further ado...**

Chapter 6: "Immortals"

 _"They say we are who we are_

 _But we don't have to be._

 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._

 _I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame._

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

 _Oooooooh_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of your hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Oooooooh_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long."_

The bright colors and smells of the town assaulted Isaac's senses as he tried to take in all of Chinatown at once. His reverie for their location was interrupted by Allison's peal of laughter as she glanced over at his gaping jaw and wide eyes. "Overwhelmed much?" She teased with a smirk dancing across her features, the same kind of smirk that she had picked up from him over the past few months. "No." He bluffed with his lips forming a line as he glanced away forgetting that she had recently gotten more attuned to her heightened senses and was learning how to use them for practical things; things like knowing when people were lying. "So you're racing heart rate isn't because you're lying then?" The werewolf turned pink at that as he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "What was that hotshot?" Rolling his eyes at the nickname since it referred to his new found poor gunslinger skills, the werewolf restated what he'd muttered before. "Okay, maybe I was a little whelmed." When he admitted to what she already knew to be right, she grinned and pulled him forward through the iconic green roofed entrance and into San Francisco's historical and huge Chinatown district.

As a former San Fran citizen, Allison had spent more than her fair share of time in the Chinatown district when she lived in the city and knew the streets forwards and backwards. What surprised her was the fact that a Druid duo had been living under her father's nose for the year that she had lived there. When she had asked him about visiting the men, he had snorted at her idea that he couldn't catch them and mumbled something about a deal. Even before meeting Scott he had preferred to not kill if he could help it, a fact that had vexed her late mother, late aunt, and her dying grandfather to no end. "It's only a few more blocks ahead." She yelled back to where Isaac was still being dragged behind her, pulled along by their intertwined fingers. He nodded looking around wildly, he hadn't been allowed to go to the big city as a child and hadn't travelled much at all because of his father's controlling nature. "It's so big." The awed werewolf murmured aloud and Allison laughed as she slowed to grin back at him. His big gray-blue eyes sparkled with child-like innocent wonder at the sight before him and she couldn't help but turn a light pink at how adorable he looked. At that moment he wasn't being the strong werewolf, the joking best friend, the handsome boyfriend, the cocky lacrosse player, or the scarred abused boy, he was just a little kid again who still found amusement in the world around him and she loved him all the more for it.

At that moment, three emotionally loaded words nearly fell past her lips but she caught herself, it had only been a little over a month since she had come back from the dead and they had become official and she didn't want to startle him by going too fast. When one dies, everything becomes crystal clear and suddenly there is no need to wait but she wanted him to feel completely comfortable before she risked that next step. Instead she turned and gave him a chaste peck on the lips before tugging him along as she continued on with a smile on her lips as she heard his heart beat faster at the minimal contact. "Keeping up alright?" She teased him and she heard a light chuckle from him which she took to be an affirmative.

Finally they make it to an off the main route herb shop, most tourists seem to avoid it and only the locals seemed to recognize its effectiveness so it didn't have many customers at the moment which made it easier for Isaac and Allison to observe it from the outside without getting in the way. It was a fairly nondescript place for Chinatown, a dark building located on the corner of Waverly Place with a red awning and its name painted in Chinese characters with the English translation in small print underneath. "Seems safe enough." Isaac murmured glancing over at the more experienced huntress for confirmation. At her nod, the two sauntered nonchalantly across the street and towards the door. The second they started to cross the threshold and into the shop, however, both were shot backwards with identical yelps of surprise and discomfort at being flung into the street. "Mountain ash." They groaned simultaneously and weren't surprised to hear a friendly chuckle and a voice with a slight lilting accent greet them. "The whole building is made of it." Both supernatural teens gave each other exasperated looks as if to say that they should have expected this, "May we come in then? Deaton sent us." Allison said in the commanding voice that she had learned from her father. "Deaton, now that is a name I haven't heard in a while." The man mused before grinning and offering them both a hand, "Must be important then if he sent you to me directly. Welcome to my shop, my name is Dr. Zhào."

With his help the pair got up and stood in front of him eyeing the doorway carefully before stepping inside. Sighing with relief at not being flung backwards this time, Allison was the first to speak up for the pair of them, "I'm Allison and this is Isaac." Nodding at them both, Dr. Zhào led them to back of the shop nodding to his partner, whose name tag read Dr. Lǐ, who was busy working with a customer through a translator. When the fellow Druid nodded back, the good doctor opened a door that said "Employees Only" in both languages before following them inside. "So, what can I do for you today? Herbs are out of the question, Deaton was taught by us so there is no issue. Therefore, you must be here for advice." He went through this dialogue all while slowly sitting down behind his desk and stroking his long white moustache thoughtfully looking for all the world like the Chinese version of the great Sherlock Holmes in his older retirement years. At the sight of Dr. Zhào turning around to take care of what appeared to be a tiny water dragon that proceeded to spout watery steam at him, Isaac's jaw dropped in surprise, "Is the werewolf truly that surprised by the existence of other legends?" His jaw snapped closed in both indignation and confusion at that and Allison chuckled at his reaction. "Deaton did send us to ask for any information you had on the Fenghuang." That got a response from the herbal doctor who turned to look at her with one eyebrow nearly disappearing into his wispy hairline. "Did I hear you correctly when you said the Fenghuang?" At her nod, the doctor started muttering to himself as he leapt up from his chair, with surprising speed for someone his age, and moved towards his bookshelf pulling out tomes in a haphazard manner.

Dodging one book while catching another, Isaac placed the two books onto the desk while Allison caught another seconds before it would have hit her boyfriend in the head. "Found it!" The eccentric elderly man exclaimed as he carried an archaic looking volume over to the desk and promptly shoved the books the two teens had just stacked up onto the floor with about five landing directly on the werewolf's toes. Ignoring the teen's obvious whimper of pain, he blew the dust off the cover directly into the Beta's face turning his bronze curls a gray and earning a hacking cough of a growl in return. "There we are!" Allison scooted around the desk with a quick glance over to check that the increasingly more annoyed Isaac was okay, before peering down at the page that Dr. Zhào had turned to. It showed an image of a bird with fire on its wings, a rather funny looking bird if Allison was being honest with herself, since it had the features of many animals with the most prominent being the face of a small swallow, the back of a tortoise, and the hindquarters of a stag. "Terrifying, no?" The werewolf grumbled something along the lines of, "I'll give you terrifying." Ignoring his sarcasm and growing annoyance, Allison turned towards the doctor and nodded.

"They were known for being immortal and creatures of peace. Not one hair could they harm on any innocent animal but the evil demons of the world were another story." Allison nodded her head, this she already knew because Deaton was able to tell her this much. "The true creatures were not exactly as the Chinese liked to draw and portray them believe it or not. They were peaceful but were not immortal, they had extraordinary healing powers and lived for hundreds of years if given the chance. Why does this matter? Has Deaton found a Fenghuang?" The huntress shook her head at him before Isaac, who had cleared the dust away from his eyes so he could see making him look like a bandit who wore the wrong mask, spoke up, "Not exactly." Ignoring the werewolf, to the teen's annoyance, Dr. Zhào turned to Allison as she cleared her throat and launched into the explanation of her resurrection.

By the end of the tale all Dr. Zhào could manage was a, "Most interesting." As he paced around the room before turning to the huntress and, further ignored the werewolf, as he began to explain all that he knew that about human mergings with the Fenghuang. "Good news is that I don't believe that you will live forever. Longer than most humans, yes. Probably like this wolf here, you will have heightened sense and an ability to heal. Apparently you have already tapped into the internal fire aspect of the change. You aren't human anymore. You are huang, the female aspect of the Fenghuang and what the strongest of China's Empresses were." Allison grinned at the idea of being like an Empress while Isaac tried rolling the foreign name around on his tongue. "Huang." It was nice to have a name for what she had become and that gave her the strength to ask the next question that she so desperately needed answered, "How do I control it?" The doctor shook his head at her sadly as he moved around his desk and began replacing the books that had remained on his desk during his chaotic de-shelving. "There are no more huangs for you to ask, at least none known to me. Can you get those volumes for me? Honestly you werewolves are so messy." Isaac's growl reverberated around the small room as his eyes flashed yellow before he took a deep breath to calm himself as he began to pick up the five or so books that had found their way from the desk and onto his feet.

By the time the couple had gotten out the door, Isaac looked about ready to blow as the elderly man waved them off and Isaac muttered, "Good riddance." Allison ignored his annoyance as she was still lost in her own thoughts. There was no one alive who could help her to learn to control the huang that she had become. How was she to ensure that her hands didn't light up anything she touched or get caught up in the heat of the moment with Isaac and burn him or her eyes change colors in front of a bunch of students? Sensing her train of thought, Isaac grabbed her hand and pulled her around the bend into a quiet street so that he could ensure her full and undivided attention. "I'll teach you to control it, it's not that different from our wolf sides. Both Scott and I can help you." Isaac insisted earning a grateful but unsure smile from Allison, she trusted him but this was all so new and unknown to them both. What if she hurt him? "You won't hurt me." The wolf continued as he grabbed both her warm hands and squeezed them tight. "I'm not afraid of you burning me because I know you won't. I have faith in you." She took strength from his certainty and smiled up at him before giggling at what he added as he pulled her back onto the street and out of the Chinatown district. "Just don't make me go back there. That crazy old man had it out for me."

As the pair traveled further down the street, Dr. Zhào was joined by his fellow Druid, Dr. Lǐ, and the elderly herbalists watched the young couple disappear into the crowd of tourists. "Did you tell her about what could happen if she loses control?" Dr. Lǐ asked without looking over at Dr. Zhào who shook his head as they continued to stand in the threshold of their shop and watch the people pass by unbeknownst to the two supernaturals who had passed by their far more mortal selves. "That was not my Pandora's box to open." The herbalist explained as he turned to go inside and gestured for the younger Dr. Lǐ to follow. As the gray haired herbalist closed the door behind them, Dr. Zhào glanced back at his partner and stroked his white moustache thoughtfully before chuckling to himself, "Besides that werewolf boy she was with had quite the handle on his anger. I have no doubt that if anyone can help her control it, it will be him."

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next will be posted some time next week but in the mean time, as always, please read, enjoy, and review!**


	7. Battleships

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews and support. I didn't imagine that there were so many others who were interested in the Isaac/Allison pairing let alone the two staying on. So, thank you! This chapter's song is "Battleships" by: Daughtry. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: "Battleships"

 _"_ _I'm sinking inside_

 _Can we finally put our weapons down tonight?_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fight no more,_

 _Even if the waves get rough_

 _I don't wanna see the day we say we've had enough_

 _And I don't wanna fight this war_

 _Bullets coming off our lips_

 _But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships._

 _Like battleships."_

It had been only a few months since they had killed the Nogitsune but those few months had been blissfully quiet for Beacon Hills. In fact, Isaac was all the more nervous because of how seamlessly said months had been going on the supernatural front. He knew that Allison, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira felt the same way. The only ones who weren't worried were new addition Malia, the cougar girl, and Derek, whom no one had heard from in months, and that worried Scott and himself considerably. Although Isaac would like to think that Derek was getting a much needed relaxing rest, he wasn't kidding himself because there was no doubt that something had happened to his former Alpha and the only one who could find out was Stiles. The one problem with depending on the Adderall driven Stiles for clues was that despite their unnerving accuracy, they took a while to come by even with Lydia's Banshee assistance when she was able to contribute. Therefore even as some, mostly just Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish, enjoyed the peaceful hiatus, Isaac impatiently waited as he remained desperate to find out what was going to come plague their town next.

Which is where he was at now, sitting on his "guest" bed at Scott's with Allison's head on his lap and his foot tapping uncontrollably. "Could you possibly calm down?" She asked sitting up slightly so that she could give him a pointed look and earned an eye roll in return. "It's been two whole months!" The huntress glared up at him as she sat fully upright and dropped the book she'd been half reading and half napping while holding. "Are you surprised?" Scott mumbled from where he and Kira were lying on the floor not too far away studying for some test, more like Kira was teaching him all the math that he still struggled with but that's not the point. Shaking her head as a negative, she was more than well aware that Isaac was the most worrisome of the pack and that was mostly due to his upbringing. She had tried helping him to panic less but it had only been a few months since they'd started working on it so the progress was fairly limited.

"I've got something!" Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs causing both werewolves to grab their ears in pain while the huang and kitsune just glared at him for interrupting their relaxation time. "What?" Scott growled at his best friend and Stiles went white as a sheet before blinking fast a few more times than was average. "Lot of Adderall, lot of it." The teen detective began earning a groan from Isaac who Stiles proceeded to glare at. "Stuff it Scarf Boy." Allison heard Isaac harrumph at that and she grinned up at him as Stiles collected his thoughts carefully. "The scarves are a total turn on." She whispered with a smirk and earned a blush from the teen wolf which she acknowledged with a light laugh which ended as soon as Stiles resumed talking. "So it took a really long time and a lot of digging but I totally found him!" The boy exclaimed looking more excited by the moment only to have a familiar cut and dry voice interrupt him, "Derek's in Mexico." Lydia appeared seconds later from behind Stiles whose jaw dropped in exasperation as he turned to look at her and barely managed to squeak out, "I was leading up to that!" Malia appeared behind the banshee and the were-coyote shrugged and smirked at her boyfriend as the rest of the pack laughed at the teen detective's usual antics. "You were taking too long."

While Stiles proceeded to launch into a lecture of an explanation about how Sherlock Holmes never took too long, Isaac turned to Allison and the pair of hunters simultaneously murmured, "Mexico?" Scott glanced over at his adopted Beta and the huntress huang and grinned at them as he nodded and repeated it with a huge smile taking the time to draw out every syllable, "Mex-i-co." Kira looked over at him with a look of confusion on her face and all Scott did was smirk back at his not-girlfriend-but-girl-something and explained, "Anything can happen in Mexico." Lydia and Stiles both looked at Scott pointedly as they added in unison, "Like saving Derek." Even whilst laughing at the two's identical reaction with the rest, Isaac was already worrying himself silly about what all could go wrong in Mexico. At a touch from Allison's hand, Isaac relaxed slightly and looked over at her with a sigh of resignation; maybe this trip to Mexico wouldn't be so terribly awful after all.

Bouncing around in the back of Stiles' Jeep, Isaac decided that he did not like being right if being right meant being in small spaces. "Can I say I told you so yet?" The werewolf grumbled trying to hide his fear of small spaces in his annoyance and earning a glare from Allison that he took to be a negative answer to his question. "Shut it Scarfy!" Stiles hollered from where he was sitting up front with Malia sitting in the shotgun seat hollering out directions to make it easier for him to lead the way down the interstate. "I have a name you know." Isaac growled under his breath as they hit another bump and he was flung against the side of the Jeep. "And learn how to drive already!" The teen turned around to glare at the Beta, taking his full attention away from the road, as he replied with a very mature roar of, "Nobody asked you Lahey!" At a holler of warning from Malia, Stiles spun back around and quickly jerked the car back onto the road and away from the embankment that they would have gone tumbling down. "Can't you two try to get along?" Allison asked wearily from where she sat leaning against the two tents that they'd brought rubbing her head from when she knocked it on the back window moments before. At a unanimous roar of "NO!" from the two boys she groaned in exasperation herself before flicking a spark at Isaac's arm and ordering in her best leader voice, "Behave!" His eyes flashed to gold before he calmed down and turned away from her so that his back faced her as he glared out the window. So far, Mexico sucked.

By the time they finally arrived, everyone was at the end of their ropes and it was probably for the best that Lydia, the queen of planning, had ensured that they camped outside the city the night before they had to deal with the Calaveras family. Allison knew the family best, especially of their cover parties, and had already determined that this was the best way to infiltrate their organization. But Lydia was the smarter one who realized that they couldn't do this properly if running on lack of sleep and short fuses from driving, especially after dealing with the two head butting personalities of Stiles and Isaac in the same small vehicle. "So how was the ride?" Scott asked beaming from ear to ear, nothing could get this guy down Malia thought as she hopped out of the vehicle and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before replying, "We didn't crash so better than my last one." Stiles went white at the way she so casually joked about her adopted mother and sibling's death but Isaac didn't appear surprised in the least. Malia still was in a wild state of mind and that meant that you moved on fast or you died; same law existed in the Lahey household as well as Derek's pack.

"But we nearly did because some people couldn't stop arguing." Allison pointed out haughtily as she straightened out her skirt and gave the now gaping Stiles and the now calm Isaac a pointed look before Lydia sauntered over from her car and grabbed her, Kira, and Malia on her way to get the campsite whipped into shape. The young Beta glanced at Allison as the girls walked off; the two had never fought like this since becoming friends and it frightened him that she didn't even glance back. Granted he had been more annoyed than usual but that didn't mean that he meant to offend her so and he did not want to lose her. "Isaac?" Scott called his name and the Beta refocused his attention on his Alpha before looking down at the ground in shame for not fulfilling his expectations and then not paying attention. "I'm sorry." The teen muttered scuffing his feet in the desert dust and he heard Scott groan as the shorter guy stepped forward and rested a hand lightly on Isaac's shoulder. "You don't need to apologize to me. Both you and Stiles just need to try to get along a little better. He just has slight trust issues, like you. Who you need to apologize to is Allison." Scott sounded way too much like a father the Alpha realized but Isaac didn't seem to pick up on this connection and just nodded that he understood before turning to go help Stiles unload the trunk.

Pulling out one of the larger boxes of cooking supplies and food, Isaac placed it lightly on the table and turned around to gather more supplies. He probably would have continued just unloading boxes if he hadn't glanced over to see Allison struggling to put up a tent while Malia and Kira worked on the other and Lydia supervised. "The next pole goes on the left side." The banshee ordered as Allison struggled to hold both poles in place and get them to stand up. His legs moved him forward unwillingly and within seconds he was holding up one of the poles and he heard her sigh in relief before seeing who it was and tensing up. He hated causing this kind of reaction in the one person that he only ever wanted to make happy. "Just show me what to do." The Beta murmured keeping his gaze downwards at the ground and missing the reason the girl tightened up in the first place. She was aware that he hadn't meant to be so obnoxious and that it was mostly his fear of small places being covered up by his childish actions and her reaction made her feel awful. Rather than burn him lightly, she should have comforted him but it was too late to fix the past so she would just have to deal with what had happened. "Quit lollygagging and let's get this tent done." Lydia called and the huntress sighed, Isaac would just have to wait until Lydia's qualifications for campsite were fulfilled.

Those qualifications apparently included full set up, dinner made, and everything cleaned up before Allison could even have a moment to get Isaac alone. "Isaac?" Allison began as she walked up to where he lay sprawled out next to a pile of logs that Lydia had just had him finish stacking beside the fire that Allison had started what felt like hours before. "Please no more." The exhausted werewolf begged opening one eye before leaping up upon realizing it was Allison and not Lydia with yet another task. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed trying to go in for a hug before realizing that she may not want that and stopped himself by pulling back and awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets instead. Allison bit her lip at his reaction and refusal to make contact, but when she reached forward grabbing his wrist, it startled him and made him flinch at the attempted contact which made her feel worse. Upon catching sight of Lydia making shooing gestures with her hands, Allison caught on and looked up at her boyfriend with a small awkward smile, "Can we talk somewhere more private?" Isaac gulped in terror as he nodded mechanically while calculating all of the worst possible things that could happen in this situation.

Allowing her to take his hand, Isaac followed the huang out of the campsite and onto one of the natural sandy dunes that the desert winds had created over time. Sitting down and pulling him down with her, Allison turned to look at Isaac while biting her bottom lip slightly as she tried to figure out the best way to word what she wanted to say. "Please don't break up with me." Isaac blurted out with his eyes shining their bright blue-gray in concern and cutting through the darkness around them. The huntress looked at him in surprise, "I wasn't...I wouldn't….I couldn't. Isaac I just wanted to apologize." He looked at her with confusion evident on his face and in his mannerisms as he tried to comprehend why she was apologizing when he was the one at fault. "I know your issues with small spaces and I reacted without taking them into account. I should have comforted you instead." Isaac was taken aback, he hadn't expected her to want to comfort him, to find his fear anything but weak. Even though on some level he knew that Allison wasn't like his father, it still was a deep set fear of his that he would be too weak for her and she would leave him alone and broken. "I'm sorry too, I was being an ass you have nothing to apologize for." She shook her head as she leaned into him and sighed with relief as he returned the contact this time and pulled her close by looping an arm around her waist and pressing his lips gently to the side of her head. "I do though because the man that I love was hurting and I did nothing to help him."

Just like that, the L-word was out of her mouth and she couldn't put it back in and return it back into the inner chambers of her heart where it had been building for a while. Isaac looked over at her with emotion filling his gray-blue eyes as he leaned in so that his lips were flush against her ear as he asked, "Do you mean that?" The fear of her not being serious was audible in the slight quiver of his voice and the speeding heart rate that the werewolf couldn't hide from the huang. "Every word." Allison replied turning to face him and feeling courage course through her veins, "I love you Isaac Lahey and don't you ever doubt that." His lips crashed to hers and she smiled into his kiss, there was no question that the boy returned her feelings and it was all the confirmation that she needed. When they finally pulled away to catch their breaths, Isaac looked at her and grinned while breathing heavily. "I love you Allison Argent, I have for longer than you know." She smirked at him as she laid down on the sand as the events of the day finally caught up to her tired body. As he laid down beside her, she rolled over to face him as her eyes grew heavy and she asked, "Does this meant that we're okay?" Isaac grinned back at her and pulled her close to press his lips to her forehead before whispering his answer against her skin, "I think we're more than okay." The werewolf determined as he pulled away slightly and flopped onto his back before adding, "We'll be perfect after a quick nap out of range of Lydia's orders." Allison rolled her eyes and laid down her head down on his chest as his arm snaked around her waist. "She means well." Isaac merely hummed his halfhearted agreement with his eyes already closed causing his chest to vibrate and Allison felt sleep overcoming her as well with every comforting rise and fall of his chest. "But I suppose a short nap never hurt anyone."

 **Thanks for reading this far!** **Got around to updating a little earlier this week so possibly another chapter before the end of the week? We'll see! Until then, please read, enjoy, and review as always!**


	8. Bailando

**So that updating twice in a week clearly didn't happen due to longer than expected work hours, so sorry about that, but I bring you an update now so please forgive me. This chapter's song is "Bailando" by: Enrique Iglesias. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: "Bailando"

" _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

 _Bailar contigo, tener contigo_

 _Una noche loca (una noche loca)_

 _Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)_

 _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

 _Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_

 _Con tremenda loca_

 _(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh)"_

"ISAAC! ALLISON!" Scott hollered at the top of his lungs with panic setting in and thrumming through his veins causing his eyes to flash red as he ran out of the campsite searching for his adopted Beta brother and one of his best friends. At the sight of a splash of blue that looked to be the same color as Isaac's scarf on the other side of the site and on a dune, Scott turned and ran over there in time to catch the teenage boy's murmur of, "Five more minutes." The couple looked peaceful with Isaac, mouth wide open and drool coming down his cheek, sprawled on his back holding the waist of Allison who was lying with her head on his chest and an arm looped around his front. It sent a slight pang through the true Alpha's chest before Scott pushed it away, he knew that a part of him would always love Allison but she was with Isaac now and he had something going on with Kira so he was moving on; the wound only smarted once in a blue moon anymore. Smirking despite himself, and feeling like a real child at the moment, Scott leaned in as close as he could without entering hitting range before yelling as loud as could in his wolf voice, "WAKE UP!"

A flash of silver, brown, and orange was all the warning Scott got before he felt cold steel stab through his side and the werewolf growled in pain. "Sorry!" A female voice exclaimed as the huntress pulled out the blade and quickly wiped it off on her dark blue skinny jeans. "You sleep with those even with me?" Isaac asked while rubbing sleep from his eyes yet still managing to look hurt. Allison turned to him and gave him a pointed look with her, once again, brown eyes before shrugging and stating, "I'm always armed." Scott growled at them as he stared down at his ripped black button down and then looked at Allison in exasperation as he moaned, "That was my one nice shirt." Ignoring him, Isaac looked up at Allison from where he was still lying on the ground and added, "I am too but I take off my knives whenever I sleep, especially when it's just a nap!" Scott, ignoring the ludicrous idea that a werewolf like Isaac needed to become a weapons master level hunter like Argent and Allison, looked at them both with mirth in his eyes and torn shirt forgotten, "Did you two sleep out here?" Both hunters looked at each other and blushed lightly as they replied in unison, "I don't want to talk about it."

Scott was still chuckling by the time the trio made it back to the campsite and were greeted by Lydia with her hair perfectly up in a wraparound braid and decked out in a royal blue dress shirt with flowery skirt and Stiles tapping his foot and decked out in some of his more presentable clothes, specifically a black jacket and a t-shirt. "What happened." The banshee demanded without adding a question to the end of the sentence in her anger fueled by fear and earning a gulp from both Isaac and Allison while finally getting Scott to shut up. "We needed to get away for a moment and took a nap that apparently lasted longer than expected." Allison explained while Isaac nodded furiously in agreement. "And how did that end with Scott's shirt being slashed." Isaac answered Lydia this time with a slight smirk that made Allison fear what one liner was going to come out of his mouth this time, "Allison sleeps with knives. End of story." Stiles gave a forced smile as Lydia went white at the idea of her best friend always being armed, "See that was actually helpful thank you Isaac." Despite the condescending tone, Isaac understood that this was Stiles trying to be friendlier so he just grinned and accepted the backhand compliment before Lydia just rolled her eyes, like a pissed off mother, and pointed. "Just go get ready already!"

Within seconds, Isaac was being unceremoniously shoved towards his gym bag in the guy's tent while Allison was pulled into the girl's tent by Lydia who proceeded to shoo out Malia and Kira. "It's just a party." The Beta complained earning an eye roll from Stiles and a snort of amusement from Scott who was digging through his bag trying to find another clean shirt. "Just a party where we have to be convincingly human and act like we belong in a hunter and cartel family's scene!" Isaac rolled his eyes at Stiles' outburst, fitting in so well he practically blended into the wallpaper was something he'd excelled at since he was a child, this party should be no problem especially with Allison at his side helping him to keep up on the dancing end. Pulling on a clean maroon button and leaving it untucked so that he could slip his revolver into the back of his pants, Isaac slipped on his straight legged gray jeans followed by the combat boots that he had already worked in from all his training sessions with Argent. Glancing down at his boots, he slipped two ring daggers into them before glancing back in time to see Scott in a clean black shirt and Stiles gaping at him with questions in his eyes, "Since when did you become a living weapons arsenal?" Isaac grinned at that, it took a lot to gain Stiles' attention since his name was not Sheriff, Scott, Lydia, or Malia. "Since I became Argent's new apprentice." Stiles didn't mess with Isaac as much after that and it became a mutually beneficial situation for both parties, in the end, since the teens respected each other more.

Allison, meanwhile, was having her hair tugged back painfully hard as Lydia attacked the knots that had formed as a result of spending the whole night outside in the desert sleeping on Isaac's chest. As more sand fell from her chocolate curls, Lydia groaned and Allison smirked despite herself. Even though she and Isaac hadn't done anything at all in that sense, it was a moment that was entirely theirs and it was more loving in her eyes than making love could have been given the circumstances. "Tell me everything, every last dirty detail." Lydia ordered as she tugged at, what Allison hoped was, one of the last of the tangles. The huntress shrugged as she grinned remembering the star light above them and the steady comfort of his breathing and constant heart rate lulling her to sleep with his forgiveness and their confessions of love still ringing in her ears. "It really wasn't anything like that, Lydia. We really did just sleep." The banshee harumphed in disbelief at that but continued to fix her best friends hair into a semi-presentable messy bun with a few wisps framing her face. "Thank you Lydia." She smirked mischievously as she put her brush away and passed Allison a mid sleeve shirt that had gray lacey sleeves and a cotton maroon middle. "Even if you won't tell me the full truth of your desert escapades, please wear this at least, okay?" Allison took the normal looking top knowing what was coming next as Lydia pulled out a tight fitting gray mini skirt. "With this." Inwardly groaning, the huang took the skirt and thanked the heavens that the shirt was at least made of a flowy enough fabric that would allow her to tuck her chinese ring daggers into her waistband along with the two that fit in the compartments in her boots; Lydia had a tendency to go overboard with the tight-fitting, barely appropriate outfits she forced on her more conservative best friend.

Once the last two supernaturals were finally ready to go and they loaded everything up into the two cars, Isaac finally got the chance to see Allison without a big box of supplies hiding her form. The outfit Lydia chose for her hugged her curves perfectly while still allowing her to hide her infamous ring daggers. Sauntering up to her moments before they would be forced back into the constricting backseat of Stiles' jeep, Isaac grinned at her as he gestured to her shirt, "We're matching." She grinned up at him taking his appearance in while her mind wandered. After becoming a werewolf, Isaac had truly gained a sense of style but this took the cake as it made him look more like a man than a boy especially with the slight scruff adorning his chin after a day or two without using a razor. "You look too much like a man, where'd my teen boyfriend go?" Isaac blushed slightly at that as Allison moved forward and undid the top two buttons of his shirt causing his heart to skip a beat. "There, much more party ready." While breathing in deeply to calm himself, Isaac realized that although Allison might have won this round of flirtatious volleys, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve for later on.

Clambering into the vehicle first, Isaac heard Allison follow before Stiles slammed the door shut behind them. "You okay?" The huntress asked him, the unarticulated flirting competitor score long forgotten, and Isaac closed his eyes and breathed in deeply a few times to calm himself before settling against the camping supplies and leaning back with a sigh. "I will be." She sidled up next to him and squeezed his hand tightly before rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with her thumb. "I know you will be." Allison affirmed as he hummed slightly in relief and the car began moving underneath them. "Can we get our own car on the way home?" He murmured with a strained smile as he turned to her and opened his eyes with an effort. "For multiple reasons?" His girlfriend's laugh cast away enough of the fear so that his chest was finally able to relax enough to allow him to breathe evenly and he closed his eyes determined to sleep away the car ride.

Parties weren't something that Isaac had been invited to much during the pre-wolf time period of his life. In fact, his first party had been the one where he was sent to control Jackson and even then he only followed Erica's only slightly more informed clues. Prior to becoming a wolf, he was unaware that anyone, let alone Allison, had noticed him; that she, of all people, had taken the time to ask Scott about the visible black eyes and other bruises that the boy bore more often than the other lacrosse players. Allison had asked why he hadn't been at parties but Scott didn't know and was a little too jealous of the attention she was giving the other male to ask; he regretted it now, but, that was the past Isaac still didn't know about. The point here, however, was his lack of knowledge about the party scene because, despite his bravado earlier with the guys, he was freaking out about his inexperience now. "What do I do when we, like, enter?" Isaac asked for the umpteenth time as he and Allison walked slowly through the streets of Mexico trying to appear like two normal American teenagers who crossed the border for a bit of fun when they were really anything but. The huntress beside him rolled her eyes, she knew that it was his style to worry but this was getting downright ridiculous. "Just relax, Isaac." She replied squeezing his hand before stopping and leaning into him as she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Just follow my lead." His gray-blue eyes widened at that and he nodded as he relaxed, this was just another day with Allison. She'd protect him from making a fool of himself and he'd protect her from losing control; it was a give and take relationship of equals balancing each other out and making the other stronger like a real life yin and yang.

Walking up to the front door, Isaac smirked as Allison had to stand up on her tiptoes to be seen by the male guard on the steps above them who refused to acknowledge anyone who wasn't eye level with him. Even though his girlfriend was far from short, he couldn't help but love the fact that she was slightly shorter than him because it gave her a kind of humanity that she hid well behind her normal badassery huntress self. "¿Cuál es el código?" Digging around in her pockets, Allison looked frantically for her entrance card and flushed when she couldn't find it. "¡Está aquí!" Isaac provided, with an obviously American accent, whipping the card out of his own pocket and held it up to the guard with a huge Cheshire Cat worthy smile. "No es para mí, ese. Allí por favor." Nodding, Isaac turned and faced the camera holding up the card as he did and he smirked for good effort. With a click from the door unlocking, Allison grinned up at him gratefully and led the way inside while Isaac paused to slip the card back into his back pocket. "Buena suerte con la mujer bonita, ese." The werewolf glanced back at the guard who spoke and grinned his thanks before jogging after Allison and into the hunter's den chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" The girl asked curiously as he caught up still chuckling and he got ahead of her and grabbed the door handle with a smirk on his face before answering. "He told me good luck because he could tell that you were way out of my league." Smirking back at him she pecked him on the cheek and grabbed the other handle of the door preparing to pull it open at the same time. "Good thing you already have me then, eh?" Nodding enthusiastically, Isaac looped his free arm around her waist and at a nod from her, they opened the door together to reveal the boisterous party scene. Allison led the way inside and over to the bar while Isaac looked around more than a little starstruck by all the action surrounding them. This put the halloween party at Derek's loft to shame, was all he had time to think as he caught sight of Malia grinding around on the dance floor, Kira sitting in a corner with a drink in hand, and Scott loitering overdramatically in a dark corner. "Shots first, and then dance, okay?" The huntress decided aloud and Isaac focused in on her soft voice over the boom of the music and nodded at her before letting go of her waist and taking her hand as he pulled her the rest of the way to the bar. "Two shots of uh…" He began and trailed off upon realizing he knew next to nothing about alcohol other than the fact that his father drank Scotch and way too much of it on the nights he really beat him to within an inch of his life. "Dos tequila blancos con sal, por favor." Allison piped up and the bartender nodded as Isaac turned to her and she leaned in close to his ear to whisper. "You won't feel the effects and this is all about fitting in."

He nodded and grabbed one of the two drinks that the bartender passed him before turning to Allison and mouthing, "Wolfsbane?" She sniffed her drink carefully as he did his and shook her head before licking the salt and then drowning the drink in one gulp. Grabbing one of the slices of lime that was next to the drink, she quickly sucked it before spitting it back out with a shudder followed by a goofy grin. After her performance, Isaac followed her lead and licked the salt before throwing back the glass and feeling the cold liquid burn his throat. Coughing and gagging, he picked up a lime and sucked down the juice before spitting it out and shivering himself. That stuff was awful he decided, especially since there was no buzz for his kind, but he certainly knew how to fake the effects convincingly after being at Scott's with a drunk Stiles before. Leaning against the counter heavily he smirked at Allison and reached a hand forward to move a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" He whisper yelled and Allison blushed as the bartender mumbled something about lightweight Americans; if only he knew "Relaxed enough to dance then, hotshot?" The werewolf nodded and allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor by the far more knowledgeable brunette.

None of the songs were familiar to him, despite having taken Spanish for years at the orders of his father, and Allison knew even less about Mexican pop songs than he did with her French background. Despite this, Allison led him about halfway into the pit of dancers and pulled him up to her so that he was flush against her as she whispered in his ear, "Just like how we did at Derek's, okay?" Isaac didn't even have to be asked twice on that one, that had been the moment that he had finally let himself fall for her completely. So what if he had tried to kiss her before then? He hadn't fallen hard enough yet. It had just been mere infatuation before that dance because it was there that she, who knew all his flaws, forgave him and choose him. Nobody but Derek and Scott had ever chosen him. They moved slower than most of the others on the floor but it didn't matter because they were off in their own little world. All he felt was her worn calloused hand in his while the other gripped his neck tightly and the warmth emitting from her hip where his other hand held her close. Her brown eyes nearly swallowed him up as he stared into their depths and time stood still for them as she looked up into his gray-blues and lost herself. Sprinkled with little kisses here and there, every touch meant something and calmed the teenage werewolf in a way that he hadn't felt calm in years; he never had felt as safe as he did with her in his arms. Little did he know that Allison, the independent kickass huntress, felt the same way because all the little voices in her head telling her that she would never be good enough and all the fear boiling in her veins went away with his gentle, warm, and, oddly, human touch.

It wasn't until Allison finally, and reluctantly, ripped her eyes away from his that she realized that Malia and Kira were no longer on the dance floor and Scott was no longer in sight either. Guards was milling around and the head of security was talking in quick Spanish with the DJ. "Isaac?" He hummed in response before catching the panicked tone in her voice and looking at her with his eyes wide as his body went from relaxed to tight as a coiled spring at attention. "We need to get outside, now!" The boy asked no questions, not only did he know better than to do so, he was training to be a hunter Argent style and that meant obeying Allison who was not only his girlfriend but also his leader. Dragging him through the crowded dance floor, Allison rushed to the back door behind the bar and pulled him through it just as the smoke went off followed by the crowd's cheers and she sighed with relief at the fresh air. "That was tainted with wolfsbane." He whispered with a grimace as he recognized the sweet scent of the toxic poison to his wolf half. She nodded breathing out another sigh of relief and leaning against the wall as she silently thanked her father for reminding her of the Calaveras propensity to using wolfsbane as a gas at their gatherings. In her relief, she forgot to keep her senses on alert and missed the sound of clomping boots heading their way. Isaac, however, caught on to the oncoming guard and acted as quickly as possible by turning to Allison and leaning forward catching her lips in his. She looked slightly surprised momentarily but reacted in kind a second later. Knowing that this wasn't just for pleasure, despite how good it felt, Isaac focused on placing his hands where it would be impossible for the oncoming guard to see their faces and risk him remembering any individual details about them. Then, and only then, did Isaac allow himself to fully appreciate the joy of making out with his girlfriend, which he truly did enjoy immensely, until the guard tapped his shoulder lightly and Isaac pulled away from Allison only slightly, "Estamos ocupados." The boy murmured under his breath in a deeper than normal tone and the guard clucked his tongue. "Tomen sus hormonas en algún lugar." Isaac obeyed the order without glancing back and pulled Allison away from the guard and back the way he'd come from without making eye contact. "Thank you." Allison whispered just loud enough for his wolf ears to catch and he smirked back at her, "I'll always have your back."

Walking further away from the guard, Isaac found a darkened doorway and quickly pulled her into it so they were hidden from the main thoroughfare and were able to talk. "I'm assuming that the wolfsbane fog incapacitated our original plan and that Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia are most likely out of commision, right?" Allison nodded, she was impressed by his ability to cope well under pressure; he would make a great hunter yet. "What is the plan then?" He prompted and Allison's brain finally clicked fully into gear and she was able to think clearly again. As an idea came to her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards as she grinned. "Follow my lead hotshot. First things first, we need to change."

 **Hope that you enjoyed that! If you need translations, leave a review or send me a message or use google translate. As a Spanish student working towards their minor I couldn't turn down an opportunity to practice some simple dialogue. As always, read, enjoy and review and the next update should be up by mid-week!**


	9. Riders On The Storm

**Sorry that this upload took so long! I have been incredibly busy with moving and haven't had a moment to write until now! Thanks for the reviews, they always mean the world to me. This chapter's song is "Riders On The Storm" by The Doors and the idea to use the song came from Fake_Innocence's youtube video "Teen Wolf Isaac/Allison and Chris Argent as *the family* + riders on the storm by The doors" Must give them credit where credit is due! Now without further ado...**

Chapter 9: "Riders On The Storm"

 _"_ _Girl, you gotta love your man_

 _Girl, you gotta love your man_

 _Take him by the hand_

 _Make him understand_

 _The world on you depends_

 _Our life will never end_

 _Gotta love your man, yeah_

 _Riders on the storm_

 _Riders on the storm_

 _Into this house we're born_

 _Into this world we're thrown_

 _Like a dog without a bone_

 _An actor out on loan._

 _Riders on the storm"_

When Allison said that they needed to change, Isaac was unaware of exactly what she meant until she was dragging him away from where his Alpha and her best friend were being held and pulling him towards where Stiles had parked his Jeep. "Uh...Allison? Don't we need to get them out first?" She glanced back at him perplexed until she recalled that Isaac had only been training with her and her father for a matter of a few months and didn't know the Calaveras matriarch as well as she did. "Although Araya can be bribed with American money, she has been at this for years. If only Stiles had listened to me when I told him that I should have gone instead!" Now she was just rambling so she forced herself to focus on staying on topic, it wasn't as easy as she would have liked "We need to look the part in order to gain her respect. For this, you're going to be my English cousin, okay?" Isaac was barely able to keep up and just nodded as they rushed through the streets that they had walked down so slowly hours before. With their supernatural speed slightly assisting them, Allison had them at Stiles car only moments later and was digging around in her bag for the traditional hunter's garb of dark pants, jacket, and boots. Isaac looked on before taking the hint and grabbing out his bag and finding his folded black jacket and the holsters that Argent had let him start using after his aim had gotten more spot on a few weeks prior.

Within a few seconds, Allison had discovered what she had been planning to wear to the party and grinned at the hunter's garb she greatly preferred to her current get up. Slipping into the front seat of Stiles' car, she pulled on the leggings under the skirt and removed Lydia's shirt to replace it with a dark gray tank. Stepping out of the car she shimmied out of her skirt carefully as she removed the knives one by one and placed them on the seat of the car before belting on her new holster and securing them in that. Returning to where Isaac was pulling on his belted holster and wearing his jacket over the rebuttoned maroon shirt. "We're going to tuck this one in." Allison began moving forward to tuck in the maroon shirt and hearing his sharp intake of breath in response as his jeans grew slightly tighter at the contact. Nodding, he slipped his gun into the holster and grinned as he pulled the jacket over it to hide it from sight. Pulling out another gun from his bag, he secured it as well while Allison grabbed the briefcase that hid her compact fire resistant bow and quiver as well as a hat similar to her grandfather's that made Isaac flinch before taking it and placing it on his head at an angle so that it hid any features the Calavera guards may have remembered from earlier. "You know how good you looked before?" Isaac interrupted her as she pulled her jacket on and pulled up the collar before nodding as she recalled his compliment. "I like you better this way, it's more you." Allison smiled despite her panic, she hadn't realized that it was obvious how much more comfortable she was and at home as a huntress rather than the party girl she had allowed herself to be before. That other girl was long gone and a huang huntress remained in her place.

"Alright, your name is Callum Hearne and you are my English cousin who is visiting to train with my father, okay?" Isaac nodded at his cover as he quickly memorized the name and practiced a British accent on her quickly, "Callum Hearne, pleasure to meet you." His British accent was so spot on; Allison couldn't help but notice and smile at how perfect it was. It was pretty hot if she was being completely honest but there was no time for honesty when trying to save one's imprisoned friends so she focused on just getting him up to speed on the Calaveras family in general. Her quick intro to the Mexican hunting family traditions had Isaac's head spinning within moments, he was not dumb by any means but that was just information overload. "Did you get any of that?" Isaac grinned sheepishly and looked down at his boots as he murmured, "They follow the rules?" At Allison's groan at her long lecture being for naught he sighed and picked some lint off his jeans as he walked forward still looking at his boots, "It'll be obvious that I'm not who I say I am, I feel like a Catholic school boy trying to play badass gunslinger with his daddy's guns on his hips." The huang stopped and the sudden halt forced him to look up at her in surprise as she smiled softly at him. "What is it with you and Catholic school boys?" He chuckled weakly but looked down at the floor as he muttered, "This is different, I was just pretending then. This could be my future some day and I don't want to mess it up."

Allison sighed as she realized how deep seated his fear of failure had been beaten into him by his jackass of a father. Stepping up to him so that they were inches away and sharing air, Allison forced him to look at her by placing a hand on his chin and tilting it up, "You have nothing to worry about. You have trained with the best of the best and I will be by your side the whole time. Isaac, you are already beyond prepared for this and play the part perfectly. Now just breathe." The boy took in a deep breath but, before he could exhale, she crashed her lips to his and he returned it in kind picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his midsection and he held her tight before pulling away to take a much needed breath and grin. "Hopefully you're right." Allison smirked back before leaning forward and pecking his lips lightly once more before sliding out of his grip and back on to her own two feet. "I know I am. But I think I may have to make you a close family friend because I can't keep my hands off you." Pulling the blushing, yet smirking, werewolf forward again the pair made good time and reached the Calaveras home just at daybreak.

"¿Cuál es el código?" A new guard asked them looking bored before Allison tossed one of her father's silver bullets into his hands and gave him a haughty look. "I wish to speak to Araya on behalf of Chris Argent." The guard gave her a funny look before the door clicked open of its own accord and he glanced back in surprise at it before Allison and Isaac shoved past him with the latter being sure to nudge his shoulder lightly as a subtle threat. Moving through the familiar hallways, Allison lead Isaac away from the dance floor and down an unfamiliar passageway to a doorway where they were greeted by an unsmiling head of security. The big burly fellow glared at Allison and slightly up at Isaac. "Who are you and why did Chris Argent send you?" Allison stepped forward and glared at him. "His daughter and his apprentice Callum Hearne, if you must know, and he sent us to claim something of his that you have taken." The head of security rolled his eyes and gestured at her to continue with a waving roll of his hand. "The true Alpha Scott who indirectly killed his wife, Derek Hale who did kill her, and the Kitsune who nearly killed his apprentice here through electrocution a few months back. According to the code, he has a right to end them because of this." Nodding in response, the head of security let them into the conference room and added, "Araya will be back in about an hour, she was intrigued by the banshee girl." Suppressing a shudder at the idea of Lydia alone with the matriarch of the Calaveras family, Allison nodded and stepped inside followed by Isaac who made sure to flash his holstered gun and give the head of security a pointed look.

Waiting for Araya to come back felt like it took ages rather than a mere half an hour, and it felt exceptionally longer with Isaac sitting miles away on the other side of the conference table. Due to his alias, she was trying to avoid touching him but she needed his calming and gentle touch to ground her. This was her first rodeo dealing with the Calaveras family on her own and that frightened her beyond belief. Finally his groan of impatience reached her ears and she gave Isaac a pointed look, "What's wrong Callum?" Who knew how many cameras the Calaveras had implanted in here? She absolutely was not taking any chances, not with all their lives, and especially his, at risk. "Tis a longer wait than expected." He replied in a British accent and Allison forced out a harsh laugh, "This is nothing, with all the time you missed in training, my father must not have taken you out on the hours long hunting parties yet." Isaac hummed in agreement before falling silent again just as the head security guard returned and gave them both a look. "Señorita Argent, Araya will not be in until much later. How about we come back and discuss this at a later time." Allison shook her head seriously at that while Isaac's lips formed a thin line. "We'll wait." She began and Isaac finished for her with his British accent hiding more of his true identity, "Mister Argent insists that we retrieve them as quickly as possible and not to return without them." Shrugging the man disappeared leaving them in the office and Isaac and Allison leapt up looking at each other with horror as they realized exactly what Araya was busy with. "We need to get them out." Allison began and Isaac ended the thought for her again with a still British sounding, "Now!"

Following in the confident footsteps of the security guard, Isaac and Allison crept along with their senses focusing on any noise that they could. Suddenly Isaac turned down with his head held high sniffing the air in a rather un-human like manner but before Allison could chastise him for it, he was pointing down a different hallway with a taped off bathroom door. "I smell coyote over there." Allison nodded knowing that Malia and whoever else was trapped in there might have some idea of where Scott and the rest were so she followed as Isaac led the way to the door. Pulling out a knife from his boot and nicking himself in the process, Isaac picked the lock carefully while Allison watched ensuring that he was learning correctly and wasn't messing up after they had pulled an all nighter. "Who's there?" Malia growled before Isaac swung the door open and Allison stood there with her knives drawn as the were-coyote's eyes flashed blue and she stepped in front of a cowering Stiles.

Dashing forwards, she stopped short upon recognizing the two hunters who flashed their yellow eyes at her while the crouching wolf bared his teeth and growled in warning. "Isaac? Allison?" She asked as Allison murmured in warning, "Malia" as the coyote's eyes faded back to their natural hazel and she looked at them with confusion. "Stiles!" The sole human in the room announced stepping out from behind her with a grin as the three supernaturals turned to look at him, "I thought we were just saying each other's names and I didn't want to be left out." The hunters rolled their eyes at him before they noticed Malia tense up at the scent of something. "What is it?" Allison asked as her eyes returned to their normal brown and Isaac relaxed simultaneously into his fully human form. "I smell Scott and Lydia." The were-coyote observed and Isaac straightened up as he sniffed the air carefully and focused his hearing for the familiar voice of his Alpha. On some level he heard the sounds of Stiles asking Malia to focus on the chemo signature for her training but Isaac ignored them and pinpointed exactly where Scott, Lydia, and Kira were. He didn't need Malia to tell him what the trio was feeling, "Pain and fear." The wolf answered before he pointed out the door and down the hall, "And we need to go that way now." His unconscious continuation of the British accent made Allison grin before her face got serious again and she followed as Isaac led the way without even glancing back to see if Malia and Stiles were hot on their heels or not.

With her daggers already drawn, the huntress covered for the werewolf as he tracked Scott through sound and smell and failed to focus on his surroundings. It wasn't until they got closer to their destination that Allison caught sight of any guards and she was able to incapacitate those quickly, quietly, and effectively. "Listen close, what's going on?" Allison whispered as Isaac glanced back at her and replied with a quick hiss of, "They're electrocuting him." It didn't matter where they were going, by now even human Stiles could hear the sounds of Scott's growls and quiet howls of pain. "Tell me the name!" Araya yelled and Scott growled as the electricity shocked through him. "¡Dime!" She commanded in Spanish as Kira cried and Lydia screamed. The hunting partners broke down the door and pounded in with Malia and Stiles hot on their heels just as Scott hollered out, "Kate!"

All in the room turned to glare at the intruders and Lydia murmured her friends' names, "Allison? Isaac?" Meanwhile Scott pulled the cuffs apart as his Alpha came out and Araya turned from glaring at Allison and Isaac to staring at Scott. "A true Alpha." She murmured before turning to Allison and adding, "Argent and Hearne, a word." Isaac and Allison turned to look at the matriarch in surprise before Scott went and released Lydia and the hunters followed the matriarch and the only standing security guard remaining. "You did not come to kill him or the Kitsune, did you Argent and Hearne?" Both hunters shook their heads and she nodded knowingly. "I will give you a guide to where we last saw Kate. She killed four of our own when we found her. I will not risk my hunters again. Go at your own risk." Turning away she glanced back at the two supernaturals and added, "Oh and tell Scott that when he takes the bite of an innocent, when he makes a wolf of his own, when he does that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at his door, understood?" Isaac nodded furiously while Allison looked the woman dead in the eye and replied with an, "Understood." Isaac went off to go assist Scott with releasing Lydia while Allison was held momentarily back by the tight grip of a wrinkly hand. "Hold onto him, not all hunting partners are equal and once you've had the perfect match, nothing will compare." Releasing the huang, Araya gestured to the head of security calling, "Come Severo, mi hijo." As the burly son followed his mother out the door, Allison caught Isaac's eye and blushed as he grinned despite their current circumstances. "Perfect hunting partners, eh?" He whispered so that only those with attuned supernatural hearing could catch it and, since the rest were preoccupied; only Allison got it and grinned back as she nodded before offering a shoulder to lean on for the still shocked and crying Kira.

Both Allison and Isaac assisted Kira and Scott out the door with Lydia, Stiles, and Malia following them as they trekked to the front of the building. By that time, Kira and Lydia were able to support themselves and the pack walked into the light where they were greeted by the sound of a bike revving up. Turning to look in that direction, the pack caught sight of a black motorcycle being driven by a black clothed figure. Braking in front of the odd looking group of teens and hunters, the rider turned off the bike and put down the kickstand before pulling her helmet off revealing the scarred face of the girl that had saved the amnesia stricken Isaac from the Alpha pack so long ago. "So we meet again." She teased him, thinking she recognized him as a fellow hunter and not as the werewolf he truly was, and Allison tightened up beside him as Scott stepped forwards saying her name, "Braeden?" The girl turned to look them all over and size up what exactly she was dealing with before her attention turned to Malia who spoke up, "Who's that?" Stiles opened his mouth to answer but Lydia beat him to it, just like she always did. "A mercenary." Allison visibly relaxed and Isaac grinned over at her as she realized this wasn't some crazy ex-girlfriend or lover, it was the girl who had saved him so long ago. "It doesn't matter who I am. Right now, I'm the only person who's going to take you to La Iglesia and we need to go now because we are burning daylight."

 **That's all for now folks! I should be able to upload in the next week, hopefully, but until then please read, enjoy, and review!**


	10. Superheroes

**Thanks for the very nice review on the last chapter! I love hearing from you guys! This chapter's song is "Superheroes" by The Script and I think it fits Isaac and Allison perfectly in everyway so I highly suggest listening to the entire song if your can.**

Chapter 10: "Superheroes"

 _"_ _All his life he's been told_

 _He'll be nothing when he's old_

 _All the kicks and all the blows_

 _He won't ever let it show_

 _'Cause he's stronger than you know_

 _A heart of steel starts to grow…_

 _She's got lions in her heart_

 _A fire in her soul_

 _He's got a beast in his belly_

 _That's so hard to control_

 _'Cause they've taken too much hits_

 _Taking blow by blow_

 _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life_

 _You've been struggling to make things right_

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly"_

By the time they got everyone loaded into the cars, it was already nearing noon and Braeden was growing antsy. "Seriously, how long does it take two hunters and a bunch of werewolves to get loaded up?" In order to keep up the guise of Allison and Isaac being two hunters sent to retrieve the rest, Allison had pulled Lydia aside earlier and explained to her the necessity of her and Isaac riding alone and Lydia agreed grudgingly to pile into Stiles' Jeep with Stiles, Malia, Scott and Kira. "You have to promise me to tell me all the dirty details of you and Isaac's training sessions we all know are just covers for sex." Allison glared at Lydia for her assumption, sure they got distracted once in a while, a lot, but they did train every time. "Fine, as long as we get the car." The banshee passed her the keys and reminded her, "Only one seat open in the back because of the camping stuff so no funny business." The huang gave Lydia a look that clearly asked what kind of business they could get into while driving but the banshee had been with more guys in more ways than her so she decided not to push it. Sliding into the driver's seat while Isaac collapsed into the passenger's, Allison grinned at him as he pressed a chilled bottle of espresso against her arm and she took it gratefully. "Gracias." She managed and he smirked back at her as he placed his in the cupholder and turned to look at her with his gray-blue eyes dancing with laughter, "Least I could do since you got us our own car."

Ignoring the urge to remind him that this was not a permanent arrangement, Allison satisfied herself with an eye roll and earned a light peck on the cheek from him as she revved up the car and followed the taillights of the powder blue Jeep in front of them. Taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze, Isaac put his chair back and proceeded to attempt to nap leaving Allison to her own thoughts about Kate. When she could no longer bear the silence, she turned to Isaac slightly and squeezed his hand tightly as she whispered his name, "Isaac?" He hummed in response as he opened one eye and looked over at her as she continued, "About Kate." The Beta sat up at the name, he had only heard stories about Kate Argent and only knew her as a name that Derek and Allison had occasionally mentioned in conversation; therefore, he was dying to ask Allison about her aunt but hadn't wanted to pry until she was ready. "She was your dead aunt, right?" Allison nodded and the silence grew as she tried to find the words she needed to explain to him all that had happened. "She was more like a big sister to me for years. That was before I found out how cruel she was. Turns out my dear Aunt had been the one who set fire to the Hale's home and killed all inside except Derek, Cora, and Peter. She only came to Beacon Hills to finish the job and end Peter, it didn't matter who died in between her arrival and that goal." Isaac knew what that kind of huntress was like after dealing with the Alpha pack's Kali but, more importantly, how much Allison feared becoming someone like that. He knew that she never could, but that mere belief didn't sate her fears when she had nearly tumbled down that path at the prodding of Gerard and under the blindfolds of intense grief for her dead mother. "Where is she now?"

"She died; I went to her funeral and mourned the loss of what she had been to me. Turns out that when Peter thought he killed her, he merely turned her. Bad luck for him I guess. I don't know what she is now but I guess that she must be here." Her eyes had turned yellow at this point in her anger at the memory of her aunt so Isaac stepped in before Lydia ended up with a burned steering wheel. "Breathe, Allison, breathe." She paused and looked over at him while still keeping the road in her line of sight. Taking in a deep breath, she counted to ten and breathed out before looking directly at Isaac. "Better." He confirmed before she could even ask and grinned as he waved his fingers in a "go on" gesture that he had picked up from Argent himself over the past few months. "I just don't understand how she survived or even what she is and that scares me." She breathed out in a sigh. Admitting her fears to Isaac was easier than being open with her father because despite the fact she was both their leaders in technical terms, she was Isaac's equal partner but still her father's daughter and she wanted to prove herself to him. "No matter what she is, we can take her. You've got more power and control now than you did the last time she saw you and, more importantly, you're not your aunt. You're a better hunter and person than she could ever imagine being from the sound of it."

The beta was blushing by the end of his speech and Allison was struck by how much more open he had become since she had first officially met him as one of Derek's new pack members, especially considering how she had tried to kill him once at Gerard's orders even though she had once been the one most upset by his abuse. "Why do you have so much faith in me?" She asked as she focused again on the road stretching ahead of them and Isaac rolled his eyes at the question as if it were incredibly simple and obvious. "Because you were willing to die for me, a boy you had once tried to kill, and you love me despite my own insecurities and fears for some reason." Allison knew that it was the end of him comforting her and it was time for her to return the favor. Not that it was an obligation, by any means, but this was just the normal push and pull nature of their relationship; this was what equality meant. "Can I tell you something?" Isaac looked scared but nodded anyways as he chugged back some caffeine to prepare himself for whatever blow was in store for him. "I noticed you when I first came to Beacon Hills. You were this bruised and beaten up kid and it broke my heart to see someone treated so badly. I worried about you for months and asked Scott about you, I wanted to protect you but I didn't know how or from who. Scott got annoyed and jealous because I asked so much and when I found out it was your dad; I never had wanted to hit someone more in my life." She would probably have continued had she not been silenced by Isaac's lips on hers. His kisses were always passionately slow as though he was savoring every bit of the contact and wanting to make it last as long as possible. After Scott, who was fast and reckless, Allison enjoyed the slow nature that Isaac had about him especially when it came to showing his love for her. "I love you." He breathed out when he finally pulled away for some much needed air. It was the first time that he had a chance to try out the words since he had first uttered them two nights before. "I love you too." She replied with a huge smile gracing her features and she probably would have kept grinning and kissing him the whole rest of the way to La Iglesia, consequences be damned, if not for Stiles' Jeep shuddering to a halt in front of them.

Isaac looked up the surprise bright in his gray-blue eyes as Allison slammed on the brakes and he braced himself against the dashboard with his free hand while the other squeezed hers tightly. "Shit!" She cursed and Isaac chuckled weakly as Lydia's car braked to a halt and she threw the car in park. "Dirty mouth, much?" He teased and she rolled her eyes as the two got out of the car in sync and ran up to Stiles' front window. "What the hell happened?" Isaac growled the second they got there earning an eye roll from Allison and a whispered, "Language, hotshot." Ignoring her pointed jab he paid attention to the sole human of the pack as Stiles hollered, "We were hit by something!" Lydia poked her head forward from where she was sitting in the back seat and added, "Or something hit us." Braeden marched up giving a nod to the hunters before turning to Stiles and asking, "The hell?" As he re-explained, the mercenary just rolled her eyes and turned to look at Allison and Isaac as though they were actually in charge; oh the irony. "We're already going to arrive there after night fall, and we can't wait around to fix up some stupid Jeep." Allison nodded in time, ignoring Stiles protests about his Jeep, and added, "We have one extra seat in our car to fit Scott since Araya specifically wanted him with us." Braeden shook her head at the idea of the huntress getting along with a werewolf. "A hunter among wolves? I never thought I'd see the day." The huang rolled her eyes at the forwardness of the mercenary before Isaac bared his teeth and flashed his eyes pointedly and smirked as he returned to human form, "Try a hunter dating and training one. Actually try a hunter being a werewolf."

Looking even more startled by this turn of events, Braeden simply returned to her bike muttering to herself about such unusual occurrences, while the rest of the supernaturals tumbled out of Stiles' Jeep and Allison and Isaac returned to Lydia's car. After an exchange between Kira and Scott, the true Alpha climbed into the back of Lydia's car and the rest of the drive passed by in silence with Isaac and Allison not wanting to offend Scott through PDA and remind him further that Kira was back there while they were together. By the time they got there it was already growing dark and Braeden was looking as startled as they had ever seen her. "We need to move quickly now, we haven't got much time." With those parting words she and Scott paired up while Allison and Isaac followed a few yards back covering their backs. A few murmurs drifted back to the couple about Scott and Kira but Isaac purposely focused on scanning their surroundings with the assistance of the living torch that Allison was providing him through the flame she was cupping in her hand. "Won't that give away the fact that you're not human?" Isaac asked breaking the silence with a barely audible whisper. The huang glanced back at him and rolled her eyes at his question, "I think it was more than a little obvious already Wolfman, from someone's display."

Huffing at the nickname, the pair continued in silence as they descended into the depths of La Iglesia and he unconsciously shivered both at the claustrophobic feeling that came over him coupled with the supernatural chill in the air. "I don't like this place." The Beta announced loud enough for Scott and Braeden to hear him and he heard Braeden's harrumph and Scott's forced chuckle. Allison just gave him a look as she continued to light the way for them and Isaac remained on the lookout with his other senses. A sudden noise startled both wolves and they turned around simultaneously causing both the mercenary and the huntress to follow their gaze. "What is it?" Allison hissed and Isaac shrugged as Scott fired back, "Just a feeling." Upon hearing nothing else, Scott ordered them all forward again and although Isaac was picking up on a scent that resembled all the bodies he'd been around as the undertaker's son, he followed the Alpha's orders. Moving forward, Isaac focused on the scent that Scott was missing and where he had smelled it before other than the graves his father had forced him to dig whenever he wasn't being locked in freezers, beaten to a pulp, attempting to keep up his grades, or at lacrosse related events. Pushing aside the memories of his father the way that Argent had been teaching him, Isaac focused on the memories of the scent that had nothing to do with dead bodies. Suddenly the noise returned pulling a memory to mind that prevented Isaac from turning around when Scott did to look back as the sound came again. "Run!" The Beta yelled as he grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her forwards towards where Scott and Braeden were just staring at them. "It's a berserker, run already!"

Allison's eyes widened and flashed yellow as she ran forwards too pushing Braeden and Scott forwards with them. She too had heard the stories from Argent about the berserkers and they did not have the necessary firepower to take out one of those. At an order of "Duck!" from Braeden, all three supernaturals ducked simultaneously out of habit and the sound of gunfire sputtered above them despite Allison and Isaac's identical winces as they recognized that this would only make the creature angrier and had no chance of stopping it in the least. "Idiot!" Allison hissed as she spun around and shot flames from her hands which startled the beast enough into getting it to fall back. As Allison worked the flames into a figure eight-like spinning shield with the amount of control needed causing her eyes to turn orange, Isaac stood behind her with his own daggers drawn that he proceeded to throw at the only open areas on the beasts around the bone plates. Grabbing from his girlfriend's stash of daggers around her waist, he continued throwing them between the spinning flames until a familiar roar caused both hunters to stop and stare behind them at the red glowing eyes of the true Alpha. As the deafening noise died down and culminated in a small cave in, Isaac turned around in time to see the Berserker sprint the other way. "Think you fended it off." The Beta decided as he placed his hands gently over his still ringing ears and winced. "More like deafened everyone within a fifty mile radius." Allison groaned as she tried to pop her own ears. "Now let's get going before Scott wakes the rest of the dead." The mercenary finished as she turned around and stomped forward towards a mural on the wall that hadn't been in front of them until after the cave-in.

"What's that?" Isaac asked stepping closer and reaching out to touch it before Allison smacked his hand away. "Don't touch it! Haven't we learned that touching unknown supernatural objects never turns out well?" The huang chastised him and the Beta rolled his eyes as Braeden stepped forward and placed her hand on the cold stone completely ignoring what the huang had just said. "Relax it's just Tezcatlipoca." Scott eyed the wall warily and stepped up towards it carefully as he asked. "What might that be?" Shrugging her shoulders, the mercenary smirked as she replied, "Just the Nagual Jaguar god." Isaac muttered something along the lines of "Just a crazy god jaguar creature, no big." Earning him a smack from Allison as Scott stepped forwards and promptly punched a hole in the wall." Turning to look at the Alpha, Allison's eyes flashed yellow as she growled at him, "Want to wake up the crazy jaguar god creature too? Because I think you just did." Ignoring her, the Alpha and mercenary stepped forwards as the mercenary piped in, "Actually it's a very human looking body in there." Glaring at her, Allison and Isaac followed the two inside and her mouth fell open in shock as she took in the boy in front of her. Suddenly he twitched as though woken from a very deep slumber and looked up at them with his big brown eyes wide, "Who are you?"

 **Hope you enjoyed that, I will update some time this weekend if everything goes smoothly with school starting back and all. Thank you again for the reviews! Until the next chapter, please read, enjoy, and review!**


	11. The Reason

**Due to the rigor of school, I am sad to say that updates will now be limited to once a week. My deepest apologies about that. On a happier note, thank you (as always) for the very nice review! This chapter's song is "The Reason" by: Hoobastank.**

Chapter 11: "The Reason"

 _"_ _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

 _It's something I must live with everyday_

 _And all the pain I put you through_

 _I wish that I could take it all away_

 _And be the one who catches all your tears_

 _That's why I need you to hear_

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _and the reason is You_ "

The sound of Stiles' familiar dying Jeep caused all four to look away from the boy in front of them and move towards the broken wall. "Where are you going?" The boy asked his eyes wide in fear at the prospect of being left alone now that he had awoken in such a strange place. Scott pointed, not trusting himself to speak, and the boy nodded before attempting to walk that way but instead collapsed as his legs gave out. "I got you." Isaac managed as he caught the boy with a slight grunt and helped him to loop an arm around his shoulders. Allison stepped back and took the boy's other arm. "Where's my mother?" He asked pitifully and Allison and Isaac just stared at the ground rather than answer leaving the boy to stare at Scott and Braeden as both looked at one another to see who would be the bearer of bad news. "You'll see her in a bit; you've just wandered a long way from home." Scott lied through his teeth causing his heartbeat to stammer wildly but the boy didn't notice, luckily, so the other three just nodded before Isaac and Allison began helping him through the treacherous hallway littered with debris from the cave-in with Scott and Braeden covering their backs.

"Scott! Isaac! Allison! Braeden!" Stiles could be heard yelling from just a few yards ahead and Scott hollered back a response as the group picked up their pace. Stepping into the starlit night, Isaac breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of open space combined with the new moon. Since becoming a wolf, he had always loved new moons the most because they were the easiest nights of the lunar cycle to control his wolf side. He'd gotten better at controlling the wolf in him but it was still harder some nights than others with full moons being the most difficult of all. The sight of Stiles sprinting pell mell towards them with Malia and Kira keeping up at an easy jog got Scott distracted and he yelled for the trio as the hunters struggled along with the boy held up between them. "Stiles! Kira! Malia!" Scott was tackled by Stiles as the human hugged him and yelled. "You're alive!" When Kira cleared her throat with her hands on her hips, Stiles shrugged as he pulled away. "He was mine first." The human muttered and Kira just rolled her eyes before hugging Scott close and murmuring something in relief that sounded along the lines of "You're okay." Ignoring the exchange between her boyfriend and the two supernaturals, Malia stared at the boy suspended between Allison and Isaac. "Is that Derek?" She asked suspiciously and Stiles turned to look at the boy with surprise written on his features. "Sort of."

The boy looked up at him and gave him a one eyebrow up look of confusion himself. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Scott sighed as he pulled away from Kira and stepped closer to the newcomers about to explain but Braeden beat him to it as she launched into an explanation that Allison and Isaac proceeded to completely ignore as they continued to help assist the boy to the Jeep. "Allison?" The banshee called as she stepped out of the Jeep and walked over to help her and Isaac. "Why is Derek…" She continued and Isaac shushed her by interrupting her quickly. "Let's just get him in the car and get him to safety and then we'll talk." Lydia nodded at his explanation and opened the front door of Stiles' Jeep in order to assist them with getting the younger Derek into the vehicle. Stepping away from the vehicle. the trio heard Derek's whimper and Lydia turned around and sighed. "I'll stay with him." As much as Lydia hated it, Allison knew that the banshee was like the pack mother and only she could comfort the terrified amnesiac boy. Isaac interlocked his fingers with hers as they walked back towards where the rest of the pack and Braeden were discussing this development, giving her hand a squeeze she glanced over at him and smiled weakly. "It'll be okay. We'll figure it out." He mouthed before letting go of her hand and she nodded slowly as her mind spun trying to figure things out while missing the comfort of his warm touch.

Throughout all this, the rest of the pack had remained talking over the incident and by the time that Isaac and Allison had returned, they were coming to the conclusion that they had to get Derek back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible, or at the very least away from La Iglesia and Kate. "I'll cover for you with the Calaveras; say that Hearne and Argent here brought everyone back to Beacon Hills to deal with them." Isaac and Allison nodded as the mercenary continued, "I'll be back to check on him in the next few weeks, he was once a client of mine too." Stepping towards her bike, Allison and Isaac took this as a signal to go and headed back to Lydia's car leaving Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Malia standing there dumbfounded. "Now go!" Braeden ordered as she revved up her bike and drove off into the night.

Upon returning to the two vehicles, the pack found that Lydia had Derek almost asleep in the front seat but their presence startled him awake. "Seriously?" Lydia complained with a glare at them as Stiles headed to the driver's side and shrugged with a muttered apology. "We're going back to Beacon Hills, okay?" Derek, the young teen, nodded and turned to Lydia, "Can I ride with you and the wolves who carried me?" Allison turned her head to look at him and then pointed a finger at herself earning a nod from the boy and a snort from her. "I am not a wolf." Isaac looked at her with his eyes wide and his face the image of sadness; the perfect puppy dog face on a teen wolf. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Rolling her eyes at his reaction she turned to Derek and added, "Wolves are great but I am a Chinese Huang, a phoenix. Totally different species." Turning back to her boyfriend she added as a joke, "I will burn you." The Beta looked at her wide eyed in feigned fear, the sadness gone from his features, and took a step back as Derek's laughter rang out sounding far more innocent than he ever had. Ignoring the two's antics, Lydia took charge and ordered "Let's get going, I'll drive my car. Derek sit up front and if the two of you so much as look at each other in any way that might even possibly be seen as passionate I will be pulling over immediately." Rolling her eyes at Lydia, the more promiscuous of the two friends, Allison just grabbed Isaac's hand as he smirked at Lydia and asked as loud as he could, "Think she'll notice if…." trailing off as he pretended to lower his voice and earning a shriek of annoyance from the redhead. "If you so much as dare!" As the whole pack laughed, Isaac looked over at his girlfriend asking for forgiveness and she shrugged before whispering just loud enough for him to hear, "It's okay, I found it funny."

Derek was still laughing by the time they got in the car and got everything moved around to make room for two in the back seat. Isaac enjoyed the sound from his shrunk former Alpha; even if it was false, Derek deserved some happiness because as soon as he remembered everything, his life was going to be marred permanently all over again. Allison's hand squeezing his was what brought him out of his thoughts and made him smile in exhaustion over at her. "Just thinking." He explained and she nodded too tired to ask him what it was about. Sitting down had reminded them both of how truly exhausted they were from staying up all night and from breaking out the rest of the pack not to mention fighting a berserker. "Just five minutes." She murmured as she leaned against his shoulder and was met with no reply. Opening one eye to look up at him, she saw that he had already fallen asleep with his head leaned back on the headrest behind him and she smiled up at him. "You're cute when you sleep." The huntress murmured before leaning her head back onto his shoulder and promptly joining him in dream land.

Car rides like this were definitely better, Isaac decided when he woke up to his nose being assaulted by the scent of her cedar shampoo coupled with her lavender soap and the omnipresent scent of wood burning. Looking over at the source of it, Allison, and her hair that had mostly fallen out of her bun and tangling in masses on his shoulder, he grinned. Her eyes were closed and she looked relieved in a way that she only could when she slept. Like him, she worried too much when awake to actually look their age rather than like a worried adult with stressed out adult expressions. Not wanting to wake her, he shifted carefully, while keeping his shoulder still, and stretching his legs carefully. "Stop moving." The huntress groaned without opening her eyes and Isaac froze, so much for not waking her. "Sorry." He whispered back and Allison moved her head so that she could look up at him as she spoke. "S'alright. Your heartbeat picked up that's why I woke." Isaac glanced away at that, he didn't have any control over that. "Nightmare?" She continued and he shook his head, normally yes but not today. Today was anger. "Just little angry at the injustice of it all." Allison knew what that was like but also, more importantly, about his anger issues in the past and how hard they were to control. "Are you angry right now?" Isaac shook his head as he tried to find the words to explain what exactly he was feeling at the present moment. "No, it's not like that. I used to be angry all the time," He was wide awake now, and the words kept tumbling out of his mouth, "At myself, with my father, with everyone. You know what anger like that feels like, don't you?" The huang nodded, after Gerard had brainwashed her, she had learned what that kind of anger felt like. "But I found an anchor, a reason to control it if you will. Scott has his morality, Derek uses others as punching bags, and I, well, I have someone I want to be better for."

The huntress looked up at him as she understood that she was that someone, the reason that he could control his anger now. "You're my reason too. After my mother, I was just so angry about everything. I only realized I'd gone too far after nearly killing you. I wanted to prove I was better not just to Scott and my father but to you. You thought I was a bad person; I wanted to prove I wasn't. Isaac, you were the one I wanted to protect from the start and I was the one hurting you. I had to prove myself again to you most of all." The teen boy pressed his lips to her forehead gratefully, unaware of Lydia watching them from the rear view mirror and thinking aloud, "Finally." He pulled away only to lightly press kisses down her face until his mouth was inches away from hers. "You've proved it a hundred times over." She beat him to the kiss and molded her lips to his in gratitude. If not for Lydia clearing her throat, the two would have undoubtedly gone further. Pulling apart and blushing, the couple looked at Lydia who smirked and added a warning, "Next step is pulling over love birds." Ignoring the urge to correct the banshee that only one of them was actually part bird, Allison just nodded and curled back up against Isaac's warm side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close as they both dozed off back into the bliss only sleep could offer.

"We're home!" Lydia announced loudly earning a growl from Isaac and a moan from Allison at the prospect of having to wake up at all especially with the stormy night raging outside. "I'm just dropping you off at the car." The banshee continued as the huang opened her eyes and groaned as she pushed her aching muscles into a seated position. "Hope one of you is alert enough to drive home in this. We're going to take him to Deaton, he's getting worse. He passed out a few hours ago and he's been getting colder since." Isaac looked over at Allison in surprise and even though his bones ached in exhaustion he looked over at Derek and then turned to Lydia. "Do you want our help?" Isaac asked out of obligation while yawning and Lydia just shook her head. "Go home; you're no help if you're completely exhausted. Deaton and Scott will handle it." The duo nodded and Allison looked at him with one eyebrow raised in an unspoken order. "Fine, I guess I'm driving then." Leaving their bags for another day, Isaac tumbled into the driver's seat and revved up the engine as Allison pulled her door closed and leaned her chair back. "If I'm driving you are so not napping on me." She groaned and gave him the puppy dog look desperately. "It's five minutes from here, you'll live and then we'll both curl up in your bed and sleep for the next week." Allison sighed in resignation, he was definitely right but still. "Plus I am the king of the puppy dog eyes so don't even try." Her laughter reverberated around the car as he drove down Main St. and smiled himself.

That smile grew the closer they got to the Argent's apartment and the warm bed that awaited them there. Pulling into the parking structure, Isaac drove into the marked parking spot and turned the car off with a grin that spread from ear to ear. "Now we really are home." Allison sighed with relief as she stepped out of the vehicle quickly followed by Isaac. Looping his arm around her shoulders, the wolf yawned and the huang smiled at him sleepily. The couple walked together to the elevator and he pushed the up button before leaning against the wall pulling her with him. He probably would have taken a nap right there if the elevator had not arrived so quickly. She glanced over at him and grabbed his arm pulling him onto the elevator and pressing the button for floor number 4. The elevator ride had never taken so long, they both agreed as the bell finally dinged that they had arrived. Staggering from the elevator to her door, Allison jammed her key into the fob and wrenched the thing open before tripping over her own feet and almost tumbling to the ground if not for Isaac reaching out and catching her. "I got you my lady." He joked as he picked her up bridal style and chuckled at her light giggle before she leaned her head against his chest. Carrying her into her room, he placed her gently on the bed and she sat up with a smile before patting the mattress beside her. Collapsing beside her, Isaac only paused long enough to pull of his boots, holster, and jacket while Allison pulled off her knife belt, boots, and jacket. Simultaneously the pair fell backwards onto the bed and laughed weakly; everything was funnier the more tired you were. Pulling her into his side, Isaac held her close and nuzzled his face into her hair. Most boys found that gross but he loved the way her hair smelled and it made his wolf side feel calm. Just like that, both fell asleep in seconds.

Someone's phone went off awakening Isaac and Allison who both were assaulted by the noise with their heightened senses. "Shut it off!" He groaned and rolled over so his back was facing her. Smacking him lightly in the shoulder, Allison rolled out of bed and over to where his phone, of course it was his and not hers, was loudly announcing a call from Lydia. "What in the hell are you calling about this early in the morning?" Allison growled into the phone and heard Lydia obviously gulp on the other end of the line. "Derek's gone, he attacked Deaton when he woke up and ran off. Scott isn't answering his phone and we need major help." Isaac, who could hear the whole exchange as clear as day, was on his feet and looking for where he'd tossed his boots and holster the night before. "We're on our way Lydia stay put." She replied before ending the call and turning back towards her boyfriend. Passing her her knife belt, the wolf belted his own holster on and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Will we ever catch up on sleep?" The huang smiled despite herself and shrugged as she replied while starting towards the door knowing that he'd follow, "Sleep is for the weak."

 **Thanks for reading! Should update next week around this time. Thanks for your continued support, it means the world to me. As always, read, enjoy, and review!**


	12. Satellite Call

**Awful sorry for the long wait, classes have really gotten serious this past week but I think all will level out in a bit and I can get back to updating more consistently then! This chapter's song is "Satellite Call" by: Sara Barellias and, if you want to see an Alissac version of it, check out "1995Butterfly"'s video "Isaac &Allison ll Satellite Call (Spoiler 3B)" **

Chapter 12: "Satellite Call"

 _"_ _This one's for the lonely child_

 _Brokenhearted, running wild_

 _This was written for the one to blame_

 _One who believes they are the cause of chaos and everything_

 _You may find yourself in the dead of night_

 _Lost somewhere up in the great big beautiful sky_

 _You were all just perfect little satellites_

 _Spinning round and round this broken earthly life"_

"I want to be weak!" Allison moaned for the first time in her life as they arrived at Deaton's and she stepped out of the driver's seat and onto her sore and aching muscles. Isaac chuckled as he followed her towards the veterinary clinic and promised, "We'll get some sleep soon. In fact I say we take all weekend with your dad out of town and never leave the bed." The huang glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow, "Just sleeping?" Once he finally got the secondary connotations of what was being said, the wolf smirked and added, "Why not both?" She gave him a look that clearly said "told you so" and headed into the clinic to a still bleeding Deaton trying to stitch himself up his non-dominant hand while Lydia passing him supplies and attempted to give well meaning advice.

Both turned to look at the newcomers and Deaton visibly tightened up, "Scott was busy?" He asked earning a grumbling growl from Isaac as Allison stepped forward and took the needle out of Deaton's hand and finished stitching him up herself. By the time Scott tore into the room, Allison had Deaton all patched up and Isaac was passing her bandages while Lydia looked on seemingly quite content with not getting her hands covered in more blood than she had to. "What happened?" Deaton launched into his explanation while Isaac paced impatiently thinking deeply and Scott listened raptly. "He woke up, eyes flashing blue and fangs bared. No recognition of us whatsoever, he got my arm on the way out." Lydia jumped in here and added, "He looked terrified." The healer nodded before finishing with, "I think he hasn't just physically regressed, his mind has reverted to its teenage state as well." The pacing teen wolf stopped and looked over at the veterinarian with a concentrated look causing a worry crease between his eyebrows. "So we need to think like young Derek." Lydia gave him a look before snarkily adding, "That's the smartest thing you've ever said." Allison was about to open her mouth to argue with her best friend on his behalf when Isaac stepped in, "Seriously? You spend way too much time with Stiles. I'm an A student too, absences and all." The banshee gaped at him as Scott, who ignored the exchange, suddenly spoke up and exclaimed, "His mother, the Hale house." Deaton nodded before turning to the two wolves, "Go there." Glancing back at Allison, Isaac nodded reluctantly as the healer turned towards the huang and the banshee, "You two are going to double check that he didn't return to the school."

Even though neither appeared to enjoy being sent on different missions, they followed Deaton's orders and went their separate ways. Hopping onto the back of Scott's bike, Isaac glanced back at her as she got in Lydia's car and sighed. "Now I know how you felt about leaving Kira back in Mexico." Scott glanced back at him through the visor of his helmet and shrugged his shoulders as he faced forwards and pretended the idea of his two friends being together didn't still hurt him. "It's a little different, less dangerous circumstances." He feigned an excuse as he revved up the bike and sped towards Derek's old home. The Alpha pushed away the thoughts of vengefully allowing the boy behind him to fall off the bike if he, say, took a sharp turn faster than he should; it still hurt him that Isaac could give Allison something that he couldn't but he knew better than to ruin their happiness. His mom was right about first loves, there was going to be others and if he truly ever loved Allison he should let her be happy. So that's what he did then and continues to do now as he takes each turn slowly and thinks of dark straight hair, lightning, swords, and almond shaped hazel eyes instead.

"Scott?" Isaac interrupted his thoughts by speaking aloud startling him out of his daydreams and he hummed a response without looking back. "We're here." Braking in surprise, Scott parked the bike as the Beta leapt off and stood up to his full height as he stretched after being hunched over for so long. Walking towards the fence, the wolf double checked that he still had his gun and began scanning the scene. Taking in the claw marks by the fence and the electricity still burning in the air, the teen wasn't surprised when Scott called that he spotted tire tracks. "It was a patrol car; they must have him at the station." Scott's curse in response made Isaac grin at his Alpha, it wasn't often that Scott was anything but morally upstanding and the times that he caved and did something, even as simple as cursing, slightly immoral made him seem more human. "To the police station?" He prodded and Scott nodded as he replaced his helmet and gave a muffled reply of, "To the police station."

By the time they got to the station, Stiles Jeep and Allison's car were already out front and the two wolves glanced over at each other before rushing inside. The first person they saw was a pissed off Sheriff Stilinski dragging Stiles into his office by the teen's ear and Scott ran after his best friend while Isaac turned towards where Lydia and Allison were talking to an unresponsive Derek. Figuring that he was going to be more useful over there rather than attempting to explain what happened to Derek, Stepping towards them, Isaac was stopped by Deputy Haigh who poked a finger accusingly into the boy's chest. Ignoring the urge to snap the tiny bones in his finger by bending it back, Isaac glared at the deputy who immediately asked him an accusatory question, "Do you know this boy?" Glancing over at the boy he nodded slowly before saying, "My girlfriend clearly does, why don't you ask her? Keep in mind that if you do it in the same manner that both her father and I have an arsenal of weapons at our fingertips." The older man gulped before getting a glint in his eyes as he stepped forwards again, "Is that a threat Mr. Lahey?" The teen shook his head as he sidestepped around him and called back with a big cheesy smile, "No sir, just a friendly reminder."

Kneeling down beside Allison and Lydia, the tall teen had to hunch over so that he was eye to eye with the boy as well. "I'm sorry about Haigh, he's a jerk." Deputy Parrish told him as he squatted down next to Lydia and looked at Derek with pity in his eyes. "He won't talk to any of us, probably would have if Haigh hadn't tazed him without giving him a chance to explain." Lydia stubbornly turned to the boy and took his hand in hers forcing him to look up at her. "He'll talk to us if you give us a little space; your uniform is scaring him." The younger and kinder deputy looked momentarily hurt before he understood and nodded and stepped back. Pulling him up, Lydia led him into an empty conference room with Isaac and Allison trailing behind. "Derek, do you want to sit down or stand?" The boy crossed his arms and stood in the corner seriously, it was so much like adult Derek that Isaac was reminded of when Derek was his Alpha. "Do you remember last night at all?" Allison pressed stepping forward and crossing her arms in front of him as well. Even though she was shorter than him, she was still intimidating to the teen Derek and the boy answered despite his seeming vow of silence. "Parts of it." Isaac stepped up and looked down on the teen before flashing his eyes pointedly and extending his claws. "That part, Phoenix girl, that girl, and the Alpha." He added as he pointed at Allison, then Lydia, and then out the door where Scott and Stiles could just be seen arguing with Sheriff Stilinski. "What happened to my house? What happened to my family?"

Isaac glanced back at Allison and she stared at him, it was the worst news of your life learning that you had lost a parent. They both had been unlucky enough to receive it in hospital hallways with a doctor and their fathers telling them they couldn't say goodbye to their mothers because they had hurt themselves so badly trying to escape from this world that it would scar their children to see them. As an orphan himself, Isaac took a deep breath and shoved the memory of his suicidal mother out of his mind before beginning with, "There was a fire, I'm sorry." Derek looked at him uncomprehending before asking, "But my family are like us, where are they?" Before he could even open his mouth Scott's voice interrupted him and he turned around to look back at his alpha as he told Derek, "They went away to be safe, I'll take you to them if you promise to listen and stick with me, okay?" From experience Isaac and Allison both knew that sugar coating the truth made it only hurt more when you found out but Scott was in charge so they just stayed silent and stepped back as Scott started to talk with the teen Derek. Sneaking out the door, Lydia beelined to Parrish's desk and began talking fast about how quickly he could get Derek released while Isaac turned to Allison and kept his voice low, "Was that a good idea?" She shook her head and sighed in resignation, "But what's said is said, we can't change the past."

Immediately, Isaac knew that she was referring to more than just what Scott had just said. Like him, Derek's questions had brought to mind repressed memories of far too sterile hospital hallways and the stench of sickness, antibacterial gel, and death. Now that they could smell each illness' distinct scent to the chemo signatures of the emotions that they felt such as fear, depression, and pure sadness, hospital visits to see Scott's mom nearly did Isaac in and Allison had it even worse because her wound was twice as raw as his. "We can't change the past but we can forgive ourselves for what we've done or haven't done in the past." In hindsight, it made less sense than he originally had thought, but Allison understood better than he expected. She too hadn't gotten to say goodbye to her mother, she too blamed herself that she hadn't been good enough. "Thank you." Was all Allison had to say, as she took his hand and squeezed it tightly while he smirked lightly to himself. "No big, thank you because my next step was me running around the station belting out Hakuna Matata." Somehow she knew that Isaac would never do that but she knew he was just trying to get her to laugh so she played along and chuckled lightly earning a smile from him.

Their little simple moment was interrupted by the door behind them opening and Scott with his hand on an unwilling Derek's shoulders. "Isaac, can you ride over to my house with Stiles and Derek? I have something I have to do first." Allison glanced over at Isaac and he nodded slightly that it was okay. Despite Scott being his Alpha, Allison was also his leader and he answered to both of them at all times. In this case, she didn't want him to be alone without any assistance of the supernatural variety if Derek lost it again. "I'll meet you and Stiles there for moral support, okay?" Lydia glared at Allison indignantly and turned to Deputy Parrish to ask for a ride before Allison added, "After I drop off Lydia of course so she can pick up Kira." The redheaded banshee nodded her approval and strutted to the door with Allison following with an amused smile on her lips at her best friend's attitude and the rest trailing behind them. Loading into Stiles' Jeep, Isaac found himself in the back not-actually-a-seat space and groaned to himself at his luck. It was always the small spaces, wasn't it? "Claustrophobic?" Derek asked as he turned around and Isaac opened one eye to glare at him as he growled out, "You would be too if your dad locked you in a freezer since you were eight years old." Nodding in confusion and slight pity, Derek turned around leaving Isaac to close his eyes again and take in shallow breaths as he tried to control his fear the whole way to Scott's.

The second that Stiles had the car in park, Isaac bolted out the back door and met the other two on the lawn as he took in deep breaths of the fresh air and stretched his limbs reveling in the open space around him. "You've got it bad." Teen Derek decided and Isaac looked at him and rolled his eyes before clapping a hand none too lightly on the boy's shoulder, "No shit Sherlock." The boy laughed and Stiles rolled his eyes at them before leading the way to the front door and calling behind him, "Come on dorks." Ignoring the real insult here, being called a dork by Stiles, Isaac and Derek followed him and the trio walked into the sight of Agent McCall with a bag of take out turning around and calling his son's name. "Scott?" At the sight of Isaac, McCall nodded at him and then looked at Stiles and teen Derek with surprise, "Isaac, Stiles, and who might you be?" Isaac normally never was thankful for Stiles presence but he was thankful then as Stiles leapt in before Derek could answer and replied, "My cousin Miguel from Mexico." McCall looked a bit skeptical of that one as Derek waved after giving Stiles a look of confusion and the two had a quick exchange in Spanish before the FBI agent offered them all food. "Isaac, where is Scott exactly?" He felt his heart rate speed up as he answered with Scott's favorite excuse for his father, "Working with Deaton, some animal came in with a broken leg or something." Agent McCall nodded before asking how and Isaac quickly swallowed the rest of his egg roll before replying, "Some car accident."

"Speaking of accidents, you work for the FBI Mr. McCall, right?" Derek interjected and both Isaac and Stiles looked at each in sudden panic but McCall answered before they were able to divert the conversation. "That's right." The teen nodded and continued, "What about fires?" Stiles jumped in then, "Maybe I should call Scott; he wouldn't want to miss this take out." But McCall shook his head, he was in his element now, being an FBI agent gave him a purpose and he sure did love the big role. "Nonsense he's saving Fido and yes I investigate fires, any in specific there Miguel?"The boy nodded even as Isaac kicked his leg under the table and loudly asked McCall for more white rice. Ignoring Isaac just like he'd written off Stiles, McCall only had ears for Derek's response, "The Hale fire by chance." The hunter sunk down into his chair in resignation and kept his eyes downcast as McCall told Derek everything and the regressed werewolf glared at him and Stiles in turn. Allison came crashing in the second that McCall finished his story with a forced smile on her face and a call of, "What did I miss?" Isaac turned in his chair and gave her a serious look as he replied with, "Worst timing ever, hotshot." Agent McCall looked confused as Derek stormed upstairs and Stiles followed after him hollering his "name" leaving Isaac and Allison with Scott's father. "Sorry!" She squeaked out as McCall looked at Isaac and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Rolling his eyes at him, Isaac shook his head and snarked, "You know teenagers." It was a direct quote from McCall when he'd asked Melissa if Isaac staying in the guest room was permanent and if he was just taking advantage of her hospitality. "I said I was sorry for that." The FBI agent moaned as he closed his eyes and opened them in time to see only Isaac's boots as he followed Stiles upstairs. "Is he always like this?" He asked Allison in exasperation and she shrugged her shoulders trying hard to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "It's a side effect of being abused throughout his childhood, of losing his mother and father, and people like you not seeing the bruises and broken bones and connecting the dots in time." McCall stared at her wide eyed in surprise and stammered, "I-I-I read the files b-b-but I forgot-t-t." She looked at him sadly, it wasn't this man's fault that Isaac's chest and back were scarred or that he had panic attacks if the walls were too close but she felt so much hatred for the circumstances that caused it that she sometimes forgot and exploded like this. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault, he'll calm down in a bit. We all have our demons." Her apology was met by deaf ears, however, because McCall seemed not to hear a single word she'd said and it was like he was lost in his own traumatizing memories of similar circumstances.

Leaving him there, she leapt up the stairs two at a time in time to catch Isaac and Stiles getting off the phone with Scott. "Derek?" Isaac nodded towards the closed door to Scott's room when the two supernaturals suddenly heard a noise and dove towards it simultaneously. Grabbing the door knob first, Isaac tugged it open and Allison rushed in with Isaac and Stiles hot on her heels. The trio was just in time to catch a glimpse of Kate smirking at them with Derek's back to them. Rushing at the window with a battle cry, Allison ran into it as her aunt slammed it shut in her face. If Isaac hadn't been there to catch her, she would have crashed to the floor with a head injury but instead he helped her back to her feet before turning to Stiles and ordering, "Call Scott, we need him, now!"

 **Again, so sorry about that long wait, I am trying, honestly, to update faster and will definitely update some time this week. Thank you again for all reviews and, as always, please read, enjoy, and review!**


	13. Playing with Fire

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update, yet again. Punctuality is not my forte evidently. To the Guest that reviewed the last chapter, I have indeed stuck very close to the story line but I promise to change that up in the next few chapters just wanted to rebuild that base and get all the ducks in a row before returning to originality but I promise I am indeed getting to it, promise! This chapter's song is "Playing with Fire" by: Brandon Flowers, enjoy!**

Chapter 13: "Playing with Fire"

 _"_ _Playing with fire_

 _You know you're gonna hurt somebody tonight_

 _And you're out on the wire_

 _You know you're playing with fire_

 _Perhaps this calling is the channel of invention_

 _I will not blush if others see it as a crime_

 _However dangerous the road, however distant_

 _These things won't compromise the will of the design"_

By the time that Stiles had Scott on the phone, Allison was back on her feet and completely healed from her head butting the window episode. "Let me at her!" She yelled at Isaac as he stubbornly shook his head knowing that she would forgive him for this later on. Not letting her go, he listened to the phone call closely enough to recognize that Derek and Kate were going to some vault under the school. "She's mine!" The huang screamed and Isaac turned his attention back to the lithe huntress in his arms. "Please, Allison." When he said her name, she stopped struggling momentarily and looked up at him with physical pain in her eyes. "I need to get her." Isaac knew the kind of anger that was boiling inside of her, he'd felt it too, but he knew better than to let her lose control like this, she'd regret it the second she calmed down. "Is this the huang talking or you?" Allison looked up at him and smirked maliciously before leaning forward with the fire already building around her as her whole form went from skin, bone, and sinew and became flames and heat. "Why don't you tell me?" The fire creature screeched as Allison lost control completely and Isaac let her go screaming in pain as his clothes were scorched to tatters and his skin was burned by the contact.

"Allison!" Stiles yelled as the flaming woman dashed by and the human ran off after her even as Isaac continued screaming and whimpering in pain as he writhed in agony on the floor in between the flames. Suddenly there was a cloud of white foam covering his form and the ground around him and he cried out again in renewed torment as it made contact with his charred and blistered skin. "Isaac?" The wolf tried to answer Stiles but couldn't manage more than a hoarse cough. Hearing Argent's voice in his head reminding him of how the change caused the healing process to kick in, Isaac shot out his claws with a drawn out moan at the effort and dug them into the palm of his hand and felt his eyes turn yellow as he went from screaming to roaring in pain. Somewhere, not too far off, the huang heard his cries and Allison used the momentary distraction to wrench back control from her other half before sprinting back to Scott's house screaming Isaac's name and not caring that she was waking up the whole neighborhood in the process. "Allison?" Isaac coughed weakly as the healing kicked in and his body relaxed into the foam covered floor with a final whimper of pain. "Yeah she went that way, don't worry Scott will take care of her."

Just like that she was there, tears streaming down her face as she stood just out of reach and stared at his burned scarlet skin in horror at what she had done. Stiles leapt up at the sight of her and comically wielded the fire extinguisher like it was a weapon that actually had a chance of holding her off. Pushing past him, she knelt by Isaac's side and reached out a hand to touch his scarlet colored and blistered flesh before remembering what her touch had brought last time and jerking her hand away at the last moment. Her tears, however, dripped onto his burns and he sighed in relief at the feel of the cool liquid on his still steaming skin. "I'm sorry." She sobbed and he shook his head as he managed to hoarsely whisper, "Not your fault. Lost control, I did once too." Looking up at him she hiccupped away another sob and shook her head, "Two scratches are nothing compared to this." Allison determined her voice heavy with guilt and shame over what the huang half of her had done when she lost control.

Sitting up with an effort, she gasped at his motion until she saw that the burns had gone from ugly flaming red patches that were still smoldering and blistered to little pink patches of new skin in a matter of moments. "Do you normally heal that fast?" She asked her voice surprised as she watched Stiles reach a hand out to help him up. Never before had she wanted to help him so badly but she was terrified that she would do more harm than good, that she could even hurt him so badly made her never want to use her flame again. "Not usually." Isaac replied lost in thought as he sat up without Stiles help and looked down at his, now, completely healed skin in awe. Staring at her in awe as the answer finally came to him he grinned despite being in pure agony because of her moments before. "It's your tears! They can heal like we can take away pain." Allison somehow doubted that, that was something good and she just didn't believe that any part of her was good right now. Standing up on his own with only a slight grunt at the effort, Isaac turned towards her and didn't even hesitate as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "I know they can, I'm not wrong Allison." Slipping out of the room, he grabbed an un-burned to shreds shirt and pants from his room before changing and returning to Scott's room in a matter of seconds. Stiles, considerate as ever, butted in before Allison could reply and ordered, "Scott still needs us so let's go already!"

Rushing to the Jeep, Stiles leapt into the driver's seat and barely gave Isaac and Allison enough time to squeeze into the front and back seats respectively before barreling off. "Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket in this thing?" Allison groaned as she was thrown backwards and into the back door with a yelp of surprise. "Not on the record, but I've never burned nor stabbed my boyfriend so I think it's forgiven." He fired back and Allison's big brown eyes welled up at that as she pulled her knees into her chest and managed a pained and whimpered, "I'm sorry for that, I've never been more sorry for anything in my life" before Isaac, who was so unused to Stiles coming to his aid that he had been shocked into silence, finally spoke up and growled at Stiles, "Don't." Before turning to Allison and his expression softened as he reached out and touched her shoulder with only concern and not fear in his eyes. "It's okay. It's not your fault, it's okay. We all lose control sometimes and you healed me so it's like nothing happened." She flinched away from his touch and he frowned even as her heart sunk in fear that she might hurt him again, "It doesn't make it okay, I might do that again and I, I can't let that happen."

Opening his mouth and then shutting it quickly, Isaac unbuckled and climbed carefully into the backseat with her as Stiles muttered complaints about not wearing seat belts and being a cop's son. Pushing back the waves of fear that assaulted him the second that he entered the smaller backseat, the wolf shoved them into boxes just like Argent had taught him because she was more important than his fear right now. Once back there, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and just held her close as her body trembled in fear and guilt. "You won't hurt me again. This was my fault; I saw it coming and held on rather than let you go when I should have. It's okay Allison, you've done nothing wrong." At that admission she looked back at him and whispered the words that her mind kept repeating it, "But what if I'm like your father? What if I continue to hurt you and you just take it because you won't let go?" Isaac shook his head, "I know you won't, know why?" As she shook her head he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to her forehead gently before whispering the words against her skin, "Because he never said sorry." As she finally relaxed and wrapped her arms around him in relief he continued in a breathy whisper that she barely heard, "There's no won't let go either, I physically can't."

"Here!" Stiles yelled in obvious relief as he leapt out of the car as Isaac and Allison untangled themselves and jumped out after him before the trio ran towards where the sound of the fighting was. The trio rushed up in time to see teen Derek being smacked about by one of the two berserkers while an injured Kira, Scott, and Malia stood cornered against the wall barely able to stand by the other. "Go find Peter!" Scott ordered and Isaac turned to Stiles, "You heard the man, go!" Gripping his aluminum bat tightly, the human gaped at the teen wolf beside him and looked at him with confusion in his eyes as he asked, "What are you doing then?" Allison replied in Isaac's stead with daggers already in her hands as her boyfriend's eyes glowed yellow and he bared his teeth and flexed his claws. "We're going to save the Alpha."

Dashing forwards in unison, the two worked together like a pair of matched superpowered heroes, Isaac went to attack and parry using his claws the same way that Allison used her daggers. It was like watching a well trained pack as they distracted both beasts from the injured wolves, coyote, and kitsune. Stiles ran off and could be heard crashing into Lydia, after a quick exchange the two rushed off towards the front of the school. Scott limped over to where Isaac was hanging back while Allison stabbed away on the other side and Isaac shook his head at his Alpha and gestured for him to go back before launching forwards again while Allison danced back out of the Berserker's reach carefully with her eyes starting to glow yellow. "Stand back, we've got this!" Allison hissed at Scott from around the berserker as her hands started to glow with flame but she looked down at them and extinguished the flames with an effort. A sudden howl distracted the Berserkers and caused them to stand down with the one Allison and Isaac were working pausing only to knock the boy with his club for a last time before the duo ran off towards the front of the school. "What the hell just happened?" Isaac growled from where he lay where he had fallen and bared his fangs in a grimace of pain as he stood up as the healing kicked in slowly and it caused him to almost fall until Allison caught him. Her unafraid touch made Isaac smile as he stood up and grinned at her with his human teeth and eyes shining their human gray-blue hue. "Thanks."

Turning towards the school, Scott started towards it before turning back to help Kira and pulling her along without a glance backwards. "Um Scott?" Malia interrupted him with more than the normal amount of confusion in her voice; spending years as a coyote does that to a person who is reintroduced into the human world so violently and suddenly. "Who's this?" The Alpha turned around in time to see what Malia, Isaac, and Allison were already looking at. There stood Derek his wolfish features still bared and his eyes glowing an abnormal yellow. "Derek?" Isaac asked aloud and his former Alpha grinned a wolfish smirk. "That would be me." Scott looked at him with wide eyes and just shook his head as if to rid it of the metaphorical mental cobwebs of confusion. "Derek?" He asked in confusion and the older wolf looked at him with a foreign kind of sarcastic amusement gracing his voice as he replied in a somewhat pissed off manner. "No, the other Derek. Obviously it's me." The older man looked as though he was going to keep talking except a roar of what sounded like physical anguish from Peter echoed throughout the courtyard and caused the whole pack to turn and rush over to the huge hole in the ground that had appeared near the sign.

Being the least injured, Isaac and Allison assisted Malia while Scott held up Kira and Derek led the way for the rag tag band of teenagers. Drawing near to the man made hole, which turned out to be a staircase going down into the depths of the earth. Claustrophobia was one thing when he could see the enclosed space; it was twice as bad when it was where he couldn't see light or sky or anything like that. Part of Isaac just wanted to remain outside of that unnatural creation and let the rest give him a quick summary when they emerged. But Allison needed him because even though she could easily hold up Malia on her own, she needed something to anchor her and give her control over the huang half that wanted to go and attack the demon that was her Aunt Kate. "Will you be alright?" She asked and he looked at her, barely able to hide the panic from his eyes as he managed a fake reassuring smile at her and nodded before facing forwards. Even though his racing heart rate gave away his growing panic and the fact that he wasn't so alright, Isaac knew that Allison was letting him get stronger this way and nodded again as he steeled his nerves before taking on the first step down towards darkness and walls closing in. "Breathe." Allison ordered and he obeyed taking in deep breaths and focusing on her steady heartbeat and the sudden appearance of light on the edge of his periphery.

Glancing over at it, he was momentarily too surprised by its appearance to remember to be afraid, she hadn't let herself tap into her inner fire since the whole burning episode an hour or so ago. Not that an hour was an exceedingly long amount of time, mind, but considering how affected she'd been by the whole episode and the fact that she hadn't employed it during the fight with the berserker when it had worked so effectively the first time. She held it awkwardly though, like she was scared of losing control of it but before Isaac could comment on it they were already at the bottom in a rather large open space. "It was all a diversion!" Peter screamed as he stood with his back towards the group that has just entered and yelled at Lydia and Stiles who looked more than a little frightened by the adult wolf in front of them. "What was a diversion?" Derek interrupted earning him the full attention and glare of Peter, "Someone took it, all 117 million!" The rest were confused but Derek seemed shocked, "All of it?" The recently reverted wolf asked and Scott butted in, "117, what exactly?" Isaac and Allison had already picked up on the fact that it had to be monetarily related and weren't surprised at all when Peter replied, "Bearer bonds, the whole Hale family fortune gone, what a tragedy!"

Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle as he appeared nonplused by this new information. "Glad to see that you're so excited about my return." He added sarcastically as he turned around and led the pack back upstairs and into the light. "I'm glad to see you're back to normal." Stiles called after him and Derek grumbled about annoying human teens and how it was a miracle that Scott could handle having him around. Ignoring him and helping Malia to Stiles' car, Isaac turned back to look at Scott and asked, "What now?" His Alpha looked at him with exhaustion visible in his gaze as he held up Kira with one arm and shrugged. "Go on home." Isaac nodded towards Allison and Scott nodded in understanding, he'd let his mom know that Isaac would be staying over there tonight. Who knew what had happened between them but Allison looked as though she was scared of hurting him and was, therefore, hesitant to call forth a flame or touch him with any amount of force behind it which reminded Scott of the battle and the way that the two had fought together so seamlessly despite this. "And Isaac?" Scott called after him and his adopted Beta turned around and looked at him with only respect in his eyes despite his exhaustion and his desire to just get to Allison's apartment as quickly as possible and from there into the soft bed with her warmth beside him. "I see how Argent's training helps now. Keep it up, okay?" The taller boy grinned at him with pride, this was the equivalent of a father praising his son to him and Isaac felt a foreign warmth fill him. "Okay."

What'd he say?" Allison asked as she walked back over from where she'd been talking with Lydia about getting everyone into vehicles. "That maybe training a werewolf hunter style isn't such a terrible idea after all." She grinned up at him with a sad smile before her brown eyes looked down at the ground and she scuffed her boots against the ground in a most un-Allison like nervous manner. "You've earned it; you've become a great fighting partner. I just wish I could be as in control as you." Isaac shook his head at her before pulling her away from the pack and right under a street lamp before cupping a hand under her chin lightly and forcing her to look up at him. "You are the best partner that I could ask for. You are in control, we all have our slip ups and we've gone over this, it was my fault earlier tonight. Allison Skylar Argent, you could never be like Kate or my father, you have too big of a heart for that." He would have kept talking if her lips hadn't crashed into his forcing the words back down his throat. "Thank you." She whispered just inches away from his lips and he smirked pecking them once more for good measure before pulling her back towards the cars and the rest of the pack. "I'll even prove it too you, you beautiful brave fiery hot archer, after we get a nice long sleep." Her giggles made him smile as she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him close with a sigh of relief. "I would definitely like that, hotshot. Think I can get a little preview beforehand?" His fake groan made her laugh harder as he pulled her the rest of the way into Lydia's back seat and kissed her hard but slow with a smile as she practically squirmed with pleasure at the contact. "Fine, I suppose we'll have time for that boss."

 **That's that then, next chapter should be up by next week if all goes as planned. As always, read, enjoy, and review!**


	14. Favorite Fix

**So sorry for taking so long! College is a bitch when it comes to keeping updates and deadlines if they are not class related. This update is mostly fluff and still sticks to the season 4 storyline, I presume that will be changing subtly in the next few chapters with a clear break by no later than chapter 20. Thanks for the reviews and this chapter's song is "Favorite Fix" by; Artist vs. Poet**

Chapter 14: "Favorite Fix"

 _"_ _You know that in the end,_

 _(you're my favorite)_

 _I'll relapse again._

 _(you're my favorite)_

 _I'm down to my own tricks,_

 _You're my favorite fix. (fix, fix, fix, fix...)_

 _I come to grips that I have fallen in so deep._

 _There's no resisting to what pulls me out of reach._

 _I am a victim, a product of an addiction._

 _Locked in this system and there's no escape."_

"Alright Al," Isaac panted as he fell sideways onto her bed beside her as she breathed heavily coming down from her high. "I said a preview not three rounds before bed." She grinned at him between breaths and rolled onto her side so that she was facing him and struck a seductive pose that was ruined by a yawn. "Like you didn't enjoy every second of it." Allison's yawn made him laugh as he reached forwards with a grin and pulled him flush against her for a quick kiss before rolling onto his back and yawning himself. "I loved it, Allison, I love every moment with you but I need sleep, you do too. Like a full hibernation length sort of sleep." She laughed at him as his eyes closed and she reached off the low bed to grab his discarded shirt and boxers which she proceeded to throw the latter of the two at him before pulling on his shirt and curling up beside him. Upon pulling on the shorts, he rolled over and wrapped one arm around her while the other pulled the covers over them and they both sighed in relief as they relaxed into the pillows and their eyes closed in relief. "I love you, Isaac." Allison whispered and Isaac grinned into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Al."

The two were exhausted and slept the whole day away, it may only have been the second day back to school after the winter break but neither was upset about missing it. Not that they would have been functional in such a sleep deprived state to begin with in all honesty. Allison awoke to the smell of pizza and rolled over to find an empty cold mattress where her boyfriend had been lying when they'd fallen asleep. Isaac never left when she was still asleep; it was one of the things that she had most enjoyed about their sleepovers. Waking up to an empty bed was a Scott thing, warm muscled arms, a steady heartbeat, and a constant breath of warm air tickling the back of her neck was an Isaac thing. "Isaac?" She called the fear seeping into her voice as she leapt out of bed Chinese ring dagger in hand and his oversized shirt flowing around her like a mid-thigh length dress. "Isaac!" Her voice echoed off the walls as she yelled his name again but she ceased to focus on that when she heard footsteps pounding down the hall. Tiptoeing gently to stand just inside the doorway, the huntress stood prepared for anything. As the shadow of the intruder appeared right in front of her, the huang dashed out and tackled the figure to the ground earning a groan as all the air left his lungs and he became winded. "Allison?" He wheezed out and she leapt off his chest immediately with apologies tumbling past her lips.

Isaac chuckled lightly in between breaths as he sat up with a goofy grin at his girlfriend and added, "It's alright, just startled me." As soon as it was clear that he was alright, she smacked his shoulder roughly earning an exclamation of pain from the teen wolf. "Where were you?" She drew out every word and that made him gulp. Even though he knew that she was only annoyed with him out of the fear of waking up alone, Isaac still didn't want to push her to the point of anger and fight with her again; their first fight had been ugly enough for him thank you very much. "I was starving so I ordered us pizza, I was just about to wake you and offer you some. You looked so peaceful sleeping though; I didn't want to wake you." At a rumble of her stomach and the sight of Isaac's goofy grin at the noise, Allison rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet before nodding. "That's acceptable then. What kind did you get anyways?" The wolf grinned at that and started back to the kitchen calling back. "Hawaiian, it's your favorite right?"

Hawaiian pizza had been her guilty pleasure since she was a kid, it was such a weird flavor that she never told anyone about it and always insisted that pepperoni was her favorite. The fact that Isaac had remembered that from their first pizza study night made all her anger dissipate fully and she grinned as she nodded furiously and pulled him down the hall and into the kitchen as she practically dove for the pizza box and snatched a piece out. "Somebody's hungry!" Isaac teased as he reached over her with his long arms and stole a piece himself with a smirk. She grinned up at him and bit into her pizza happily. "Do you want to sit down and finish that or are standing meals in now?" Sticking her tongue out at him, she jumped up onto the counter and patted the spot beside her. Rolling his eyes and groaning dramatically, the boy leapt up beside her and draped an arm across her shoulders as she leaned into him with a smile. "Thank you." Allison announced mouth full and speech jumbled from the pizza she was still chewing on. It was so childish that Isaac couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed the side of her head softly before replying, "You're welcome."

Leaning her head on his shoulder as the two steadily finished the rest of the medium pizza and Allison started to nod off. "We have to go to school tomorrow." He prodded and she groaned at the mere idea of school after everything else. "Why?" She moaned as if it was physically painful which made him chuckle as she sat up and made eye contact with his big blue-gray orbs. "Because we've missed two days already, plus your father comes home around noon tomorrow and Chris likes me better when he doesn't find me half naked holding you in bed." Allison knew that he was right about that. Her father liked Isaac far more than he had liked Scott but he was still her father and naked boys in her bed really turned on his overprotective side. "Alright, we just got over a severe case of the flu." She began and Isaac grinned before frowning slightly and pointing out the obvious, "Won't it be weird that we both have the flu?" The huntress shrugged at that as she smirked mischievously at his comment. "We're a couple; you caught it from me when you were taking care of me." Isaac snorted at that idea, being sick was something so foreign to him now that he rarely if ever even considered it as an excuse. "If I could get sick it wouldn't be from taking care of you." He began before pecking her lips chastely, "It would be from this, and I can't get enough of it. You're like my personal drug." Allison laughed at that, a bright peal of noise that sounded far too pure and innocent for the girl who had been through so much and felt so much pain.

Hopping off the counter and landing on his bare feet, Isaac turned around and picked her up earning a squeak of surprise, another noise not heard often from the huang, as he held her bridal style. "It's your addictive scent, it's the forest, and lavender, and wood smoke all rolled into one. Your brown eyes that see all and take everything in. They've always been able to see through me." Kissing her lips lightly, he grinned as he whispered the last part, "Yet you loved me anyway. I think that's what most impresses me about you. No one else ever truly tried to fix me until you." Allison smiled at that and reached up a hand to rest it lightly on his cheek and he leaned into the touch. "You don't need to be fixed Isaac; you've made yourself a better person all on your own. You believed in me when no one truly did. You forgave me when I felt unforgivable. If I'm your drug, then you're mine and I don't want to ever quit you." Sitting up as far as she could given her position in his arms, she pressed her lips lightly to his in a slow lingering kiss. Pulling away with a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ordered, "Now take me to bed good Sir Lahey." Rolling his eyes he followed her order with only a half sarcastic. "Yes my Lady Argent, your wish is my command." Her laughter echoed behind them as he walked upstairs chuckling at their childish and almost normal teenage antics. Normalcy was hard to come by when you were a werewolf dating a hunter's daughter who happened to be a huang who was being haunted by her were-something not-dead Aunt. Because it was so rare, these were the moments that Isaac and Allison cherished the most, the ones between the chaos when they could just be themselves.

Dreamless sleep was also something that was rare and two nights straight of it were almost as unusual as a blue moon given the excessive number of demons and skeletons in their joint closet. That was the case really, Isaac's claustrophobia and his father's abuse had become as much of Allison's problem as her Aunt and the fear of losing control had become his. It truly was a joint closet for them now because Deaton was right; they did have a connection that crossed all boundaries. The point was, at least one of their demons normally paid an unwelcome visit most nights and breaks like these were bliss. "Maybe I should spend the night more often." Isaac whispered seconds before her alarm went off waking them to the real world and Allison grinned back at him without opening her eyes. "Beats the midnight calls or waking up screaming." She whispered back and he grinned as the alarm went off interrupting their little moment and he groaned before rolling out of bed and turning it off with a sigh of relief. "You sure we have to go?" Allison moaned even as she rolled out of bed and landed on her feet with barely a thud. Chuckling as he nodded, Isaac headed towards his permanent drawer of clothes in her room while Allison staggered to her closet. "You're dad gets home, remember?" He added as he pulled out a clean white undershirt, a pair of his usual blue straight legged jeans, and a gray sweater. Turning around, he caught sight of Allison carrying out a thick dark purple flannel shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans. Stepping into the bathroom to give her a little privacy, stripping when sleeping together was nothing but he liked to give her her privacy no matter how tempting it was to watch and just drink her body in like an ice cold beverage on a sweltering hot day. Besides, as tempting as she was, they certainly didn't have time for that this morning.

Changing quickly, Isaac grabbed their still packed bags and headed into the kitchen for a quick breakfast while Allison dashed into the bathroom to put on her makeup and fix her hair. Munching on a piece of toast coated in Nutella, Isaac was sitting propped up on the counter when Allison walked in and he whistled and she flipped him the bird without turning around. "Can't I appreciate my girlfriend's outfit?" He asked and she grinned sweetly at him while answering him with more sarcasm in her voice than usual, "Not when he makes me go to school and acts so immature." Hopping off the counter, he kissed her cheek before swinging his backpack over one shoulder and walking slowly towards the door, "Dually noted." He called back as he heard her snatch a protein bar and then run after him with her combat boots pounding the ground and her bag smacking her side. "After you my lady." Isaac announced as he opened the door with a huge cheesy grin and bowed low but not so low that he missed her sticking her tongue out at him before smacking his shoulder. "Come on Wolfboy." Wincing at the boy at the end and its connotation, Isaac shaped up quickly after that as he pulled the door closed behind him and walked into the elevator with a slight frown, "I think I preferred Wolfman actually." Her laughter made it worth it as the elevator doors closed and the two spent the rest of the trip to school in comfortable and relaxing silence.

"Are you ready for this?" Isaac asked as she pulled into her parking spot and looked over at the sound of his voice cutting through the silence sharper than any Chinese ring dagger ever could. Taking a deep breath, she thought about it. She'd been so busy ignoring all thought of it that she hadn't had time to even begin to consider if she was fine or not. It was such a loaded question too with Kate and Derek's kidnapping and her burning Isaac when losing control. "I have to be." The huang announced as she stepped out of the car with a sigh followed by a fake smile. "Promise me that if you need me, you won't hesitate to come get me no matter what." He told her with concern obvious in his voice as he too stepped out of the car and gave her a pointed look over the top of it. Before she could roll her eyes or wave him off, he added, "I'm serious Allison, for anything. You need me, I WILL be there." A warmth of relief spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes at that as she nodded and grinned at him with a real smile that met her eyes, "I promise." Deciding that that was the best he was going to get, the lanky teen wolf grabbed out his backpack and closed his door with a light thud. "Into High School Hell we go!" He announced in as close to a singsong tone as he would ever get earning a giggle from Allison as he looped an arm around her waist and the two walked into the school together and relaxed as could be.

After about a week of this bliss, interrupted only by the occasional nightmare and intense training sessions with both Allison and Argent, Stiles pulled Isaac aside before their math class with Ms. Fleming. "Are you ready for lacrosse try outs?" Lacrosse had barely even crossed his mind in months, he had infinitely larger problems to deal with at the time and now wasn't any different. However, athletically, he was in the best shape of his life with hunting training coupled with the wolf abilities enhancing any activity he did to begin with. "Of course Stiles, why?" The human scratched the back of his neck with a grimace of a smile as he launched into an explanation of this new freshman guy who was really good and was playing around on the practice pitch this morning. "If he's good for the team, then he's fine by me." He pointed out and Stiles rolled his eyes at Isaac's blunt and straightforward automatic response. "It's not good Scarfy, there's just something about him. You'll see." Isaac hummed in response as he slipped into class and slid into his seat beside Allison and behind Scott. As per usual, he wasn't paying much attention and had already finished the math problem that Malia was currently struggling with allowing his mind to use the review as an excuse to wander to the memory of Argent's reaction to Kate's return.

 _The older hunter looked at his daughter and apprentice aghast; this had to be some kind of prank or a very, very sick joke on their part. "Come again?" Argent managed finally and Allison took a deep breath as she mentally prepared for the repetition of the news. "Kate isn't in that grave in the cemetery. Peter actually turned her by accident. She kidnapped Derek, de-aged him somehow and stole the Hale fortune. We don't know what kind of werewolf she is but she is certainly not in control." At the second time hearing it, Argent collapsed onto the sofa and ran a hand through his hair in shock. "Did you see her?" Isaac answered this time as he attempted to prevent Allison from having to voice the memory aloud and give it life again. "No, we had to take care of her Berserkers and missed her by seconds." At the name of the battle lusting supernatural creatures, Argent's head snapped up and he looked at Isaac in disbelief. "Berserkers?" He repeated and Isaac and Allison nodded as Argent shook his head again this time more so in horror as he recognized what was going on here. "This changes things, I need to go talk to the Calaveras in person." Standing stiffly and looking over at his still unpacked bags, he sighed and amended himself, "In a few days, we have much to do before then."_

A sudden noise brought Isaac's attention back to the classroom and out of his memory banks. Turning in the direction of the sound, the boy was unsurprised to see that Malia was stammering excuses at the board and Lydia was trying to help her out. As Ms. Fleming directed her attention to the struggling recently reverted Malia causing Stiles to panic slightly earning a laugh from Scott, Isaac looked over at Allison to see how she was holding up. Her father left yesterday and there was no news yet from him about Kate or anything else for that matter. "It'll be okay." He mouthed and she grinned over at him with a smile that actually met her eyes. Facing forwards again, he felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile as well. Even though this blissful rest period was sure to end any moment, it was enough for him that they got these moments in between the chaos to just breathe.

 **Hope that this less dramatic than last chapter makes up for Allison's general uncharactersitc angst. I shall update in a little over a week if all goes as planned. In the mean time, as always, read, enjoy, and review!**


	15. People Like Us

**I am incredibly sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! This is where the story starts to divert from the basic plotline of the season, hope you enjoy my take on it. Thanks for the reviews from chapters previous and please keep on enjoying it! This chapter's song is "People Like Us" by: Kelly Clarkson.**

Chapter 15: "People Like Us"

 _"_ _Hey… everybody loses it,_

 _Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

 _And hey… yeah I know what you're going through_

 _Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_

 _Oh_

 _People like us, we've gotta stick together_

 _Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

 _Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

 _It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom"_

After the announcement from Stiles about the triple homicide before lunch, lacrosse was the furthest thing from Isaac's mind and Stiles was in the same boat. "Let's go investigate now. Sounds like it might be related to you-know-what." The teen detective pointed out his voice going into a whisper towards the end and Isaac rolled his eyes. "You mean supernatural?" Stiles turned and glared at him making a shushing noise and looking thoroughly paranoid as he peered around the hall at the students swapping classes and finally squeaked out, "Don't say that so loud, they can't know!" Allison and Isaac shared a look at that, if anyone put their world at risk of being revealed it would be Stiles and his big mouth discussing werewolves, huangs, and the like in the middle of the halls or in the locker room with Scott. "Regardless, I don't think we should go, we have Econ in five minutes and lacrosse after school." Scott butted in and the two teen boys looked at him aghast. "How can Econ even matter at a time like this?" Stiles groaned and Isaac nodded in time while Lydia and Allison looked about ready to add their voices to the dissenting side when Scott added, "Our parents want us to stay out of it. My mom says it was a human with an axe, nothing supernatural about that."

Kira nodded in agreement while Allison turned to Lydia and grinned at her friend. "We can still check it out, we both have free periods next." The redhead smirked back and nodded and Stiles and Isaac visibly relaxed while Scott and Kira tensed up. Malia would probably have gone with the two if she hadn't been pulled away by Ms. Fleming who was dying to offer her math help. "I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe we should leave this one to the adults." Kira decided and Stiles gaped at her. "I have never heard anything so irresponsible in my life!" He yelled as he stalked off towards Coach's room. The rest turned to Allison and Lydia who, after a reluctant nod from Scott, rushed towards the parking lot. This left Isaac standing awkwardly and watching them go while Scott and Kira whispered about the risks. "Lacrosse doesn't matter, they could use my help." The taller teen complained as he peered around Scott and Kira at the disappearing forms of Lydia and his girlfriend. "Are you implying that Allison can't handle it?" Scott asked a slight edge in his voice and Isaac went white at the idea as he quickly started stuttering excuses and Scott laughed, "I'm just playing bro, we all know you two are equals." As the trio walked in the same direction Stiles had gone moments before, Isaac couldn't help but look back at where Allison and Lydia had been before causing him to miss an exchange between Kira and Scott that left her looking dazed and him smiling. "Coming?" Scott asked and Isaac nodded reluctantly as he turned around and sighed, letting her go was always hard.

When they sat down, Scott's face went slack and his jaw dropped in shock as he turned to Isaac and Stiles and only managed an, "Oh shit." Looking at him after that, Scott shook his head and mouthed "Later" causing the other two teens to look at each other in confusion. After that, class had never gone as slowly as it did that day as the minutes ticked by counting down to the lunch bell and Allison and Lydia's return from their recon mission to the crime scene. Isaac's leg jiggled up and down and he tapped his pencil on the side of the desk in a steady drumming noise that drove Scott crazy and earned the Beta a growl. Without the tapping to distract him, Isaac just starred at the clock and counted down the minutes and seconds that they had left. "Earth to Lahey." Coach yelled suddenly causing him to look up and stare at the man in surprise. "Yes Coach?" He replied before leaning back slightly as Coach leaned in to yell at him with his breath stinking of whatever sugary treat he had had for breakfast this morning. "PAY ATTENTION!" The loud noise certainly left him no other option and Isaac nodded frantically before adding an extra, "Sir, yes sir." Coach chuckled at that one before nodding with pride at his success and backing off but not before adding, "Same respect and attitude on the pitch tonight Lahey, got it?" Isaac nodded in agreement just as the bell rang and they all took the blissful opportunity to escape with Isaac in the lead with his backpack unzipped and his papers and books swept up in a big mess in his long arms.

Practically sprinting through the halls like he was one of the new freshmen, Isaac made it to the cafeteria in record time where he found only Allison standing in line a few people ahead of him. Since they were only a few freshmen, he elbowed past and was soon standing next to her. "So…" He managed casually suddenly glad for the wolf powers that meant he wasn't sucking air like a wheezing 1950s pickup crawling up a nearly 90 degree hill after all his rushing about. Giggling, Allison leaned back and zipped up his backpack before answering him with a smile. "In a hurry much?" Rolling his eyes at that he spun his fingers in her father's infamous "keep going" gesture and she smiled at that; they really were surprisingly alike. "We made it to the house and got inside only to be called back by Deputy Parrish." Isaac's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to reply only to interrupted by a familiar human's voice. "Parrish? What was he doing there?" Looking around Allison in time to see Stiles there, Isaac was thoroughly confused while Allison gave Stiles a look and a sarcastic, "A deputy? At a crime scene? How unusual." That earned an "oh duh" look from Stiles and Isaac twirled his fingers again in the same gesture. "Anyways, he came in and asked us why we were there and Lydia gave her usual explanation, that she had known, and there was some discussion about being skeptical and…" Stiles interrupted her again and she glared at him as he groaned, "What about the triple homicide? I don't have time to hear about Lydia and Parrish's little moment." Grabbing a salad off the counter, Allison gave him a pointed glare and he shrank back before grabbing his own sandwich at the same time as Isaac. Leaving the line she turned back to both boys as she passed the lunch lady her money and smirked before finally answering, "They had a secret basement full of frozen bodies. Some were eaten off of."

The lunch lady didn't even looked fazed, it was like she heard about bodies and cannibalism every day, and just gestured for Isaac and Stiles to pay up. "Money?" She added for good measure as the shocked boys just stared at Allison and she groaned before taking the money out of their frozen hands and giving it to the lunch lady with a smile. Pulling them along with her, she was unsurprised when Isaac was the first to yell out, "Bodies?" Smiling at his shock she grabbed his hand as she pulled him out the door and Stiles followed behind them. "Like Jeffrey Dahmer munch on the body parts because we're INSANE kind of cannibalism?" Stiles yelled as he slammed his tray down beside Malia on their normal cement table and Allison nodded before adding, "So I left Lydia there and she and Parrish are taking care of that. On another note, I have just recently become a vegetarian." Malia's bark of a laugh caused a few nearby tables to look at them in surprise before turning back to their food. Their table had a slight reputation for being slightly off but they were, somehow, still popular so very few questioned it and just moved on. Kind of like the way the whole town dealt with the supernatural happenings that went on right under their noses. "Definitely either Eichen House or supernaturally related then." Isaac decided and Stiles nodded as he added, "This is definitely a Deaton problem." At the mention of Deaton, Allison and Isaac looked around and turned to Stiles and Malia asking in unison, "Where's Scott?"

Scott and Kira both never made an appearance at lunch and, since none of the rest had any classes with them for the rest of the day, they did not see them until lacrosse try outs. In the locker room, Stiles practically tackled Scott as he hollered, "Where were you?" Meanwhile, Isaac just rolled his eyes at the human's antics and gave Scott extra credit for tolerating them most of the time. "Dealing with stuff." He muttered before returning his attention to his ever-so-interesting shoe lace and the other two teens turned to their own bags knowing full well that Scott would tell them eventually; the morally uptight Alpha could never hide nor withhold information for long. "So I think I might have kissed Kira." The boy finally burst out and Stiles gaped at Scott while Isaac looked over suddenly interested. "And she won't talk to me." Stiles laughed and nudged his best friend in the ribs with a huge smirk. "That bad, bro? And it's kind of one of those things that you did or didn't do. There's no in between." Scott shook his head as he swapped out his t-shirt and Isaac watched the exchange, too involved with listening to remember to change. "No, that was like our actual first kiss and it was like the kiss you give your grandmother when you're five." Isaac rolled his eyes in disbelief at that, it had been months since they'd gotten together after all, and returned to getting ready while Stiles explained that that was a "chaste" kiss while Scott made the worst mistake a male could make as he asked whether he should text her to clear things up, "Absolutely not, texting only makes it worse." Isaac butted in and Stiles nodded in time as Scott sighed and looked about ready to respond until a yell from Coach ordered their asses onto the field and the three boys grabbed the rest of their gear and followed the burly loud man out the door.

Walking onto the field as a line of unprepared juniors with masks, sticks, and shoes in hand, the three boys were faced by a disappointed looking Coach and a smirking shorter boy with icy blue eyes. "Is that him?" Isaac hissed out the side of his mouth and Stiles barely had time to nod in confirmation before Coach yelled out them, "Get yourselves together!" Scrambling to put their gear on as the rest of the boys laughed, the three missed the entrance of Kira, Malia, and Allison as the three girls sat on the bleachers. If one didn't know better they might have thought that they were all normal teens with the girls dating the cute lacrosse players when in reality they were anything but. At the screech of Coach's whistle, Isaac was drawn out of his contemplations and back onto the field abruptly as Coach started to yell. "LISTEN UP! This is an open try out today. All positions are available. This is a rebuilding season because we've lost Jackson, and Matt, but not Greenberg; nope he got held back…again." At the bouts of laughter, Coach blew his whistle again and gave an inarticulate yell to regain the boy's attention. "No position is safe. Now get out there and show me what you can do." Running off with Stiles at his shoulder, Isaac glanced back in time to see Scott talking fast with Coach about his Captain's position.

Deciding that it wasn't his problem, the captaincy was Scott's after all and Isaac didn't have the time to deal with that, he and Stiles ran on chasing the younger guys and the few seniors that had been there last year. Before long, Stiles had fallen back and was huffing and puffing like he was the asthmatic and not Scott. Chuckling silently to himself as Isaac suddenly found it ironic that Stiles had been worried about him and Scott not being in enough shape to handle this; silly human. Speeding up without the deadweight pace of his friend to hold him back, Isaac caught up to the freshman with the icy blue eyes and heard his even breathing despite the clip that they were going at. Was this kid a supernatural of some sort too? Soon Scott was running beside him and the three ran the last three laps together with the freshman trying, and failing, to pass the two taller and older teen wolves. As the three came into the home stretch, he feigned as if he was about to take out Isaac causing the tall teen to stumble and Scott to move to catch him giving the little freshman ample time to sprint between them and finish a length ahead. "Good job Liam! And uh you too Scott and Isaac." That at least gave him a name, Isaac mulled as Coach added his and Scott's names as an afterthought. While the rest of the pack of teen boys ran in followed by Stiles in the rear and the second he passed the line he promptly fell onto the ground in a pile of uncoordinated limbs. "Stiles?" Coach called stalking over as Scott offered him an arm up while Isaac searched around for Stiles' water bottle and quickly fended off the burly man with a question about their next exercise. "This isn't human What is he like a were-cheetah? Does that even exist? Is that a thing?" Stiles moaned and panted between heaving breaths and Scott shook his head with a small sigh, "No, he's just that good." At a sudden gagging sound from Stiles, followed by a groan of, "I'm gonna puke, take me somewhere." Scott helped him off the field and Isaac looked on sadly shaking his head.

The next few exercises had Liam and Isaac in the lead with Scott looking thoroughly average and Stiles looking absolutely terrible. Despite Stiles' past accomplishments, the team kept bursting out laughing every time the skinny, raven haired teen crashed to the ground of missed a shot or caught air instead of the ball. "What is going on out there?" Isaac asked as he ran up to Scott who managed an, "I don't know, just having an off day." Stiles glared at him from where he was leaning forward hands on his knees and chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath before adding, "Off day? You were dying out there! I feel actual physical pain watching you." Good old Stiles, never too winded for a snarky remark. Scott shrugged, "I don't want to use the wolf powers, it's cheating." Morally upright, more like morally uptight was all Isaac had time to muse before Stiles turned to his best friend and brother and managed to gasp out, "Human Scott sucks." The Beta nodded in agreement as he clapped his Alpha on the shoulder and squeezed lightly in empathetic understanding. "It's not cheating to use all the tools at your disposal." Scott's face lit up at that, sometimes all it took to convince him it was okay was a little change in perspective. Perhaps in the future that wouldn't be so good, but at the present moment it was probably for the best. "Two-on-ones. Scott and Stiles you're defending. Just…do better, okay?" The last part was in a lowered tone as he passed the two boys the long sticks and then turned and whistled continuously until the rest of the team formed a long line with Liam in the middle and Isaac right behind him keeping an eye on him. Although he wasn't as obsessed with lacrosse as Scott and Stiles still were or even as much as he had been, he knew that Scott needed this at a time when nothing else seemed to be going right.

Suddenly Scott and Stiles were working together in tandem like a well oiled team, the only one who noted the reason for the change was Isaac as he recognized the sudden flash of red behind Scott's mask and Stiles' smirk as he saw his friend's eye color change too. "We're back baby!" He crowed as they blocked the first group of ten teens and Coach had gone from disappointed and grinning from ear to ear as he called out, "See these boys? They're like sons to me! Do you good to learn from them!" Trust Coach to turn praise into a lesson, Isaac mused as he smiled at Scott's excitement at something going well for them for the first time this week. The teen needed it, but it wouldn't last long judging from this Liam kid's smirk as he pulled his helmet on dramatically and muttered under his breath, "I know what I'm doing already, I don't need to learn." Isaac rolled his eyes at the angsty anger he could feel and smell rolling off the shorter boy in front of him. "Be careful, you might be surprised by how much there is to know." He warned him as the boy glanced back at the tall junior in surprise before rolling his eyes and making an annoyed snorting noise that Isaac just chuckled at. Not so long ago he had been just like this kid, angry at the world and unable to control it. "Bite me!" Liam growled under his breath and Isaac snorted at the young man's anger, yep just like how he had been. "LIAM!" Coach roared and the freshman spun around and gripped his stick tightly as he waited for the countdown. At his whistle, the boy dashed forward before bobbing and twisting around Stiles, faking towards one side and then sending the ball straight into the opening that Scott left as his concentration broke.

"That was just luck! I call for a do over!" A scream came from the bleachers and Isaac turned slowly with a wince in time to see Malia standing up and Kira and Allison trying to pull her back down. Coach snorted at that as he hollered back, "There are no 'do overs' in practice sweetheart." Despite Allison and Kira's efforts, Malia was still standing and had time to yell out, "10 bucks on Scott and Stiles!" As the other two supernatural girls finally managed to pull her back into her seat, Coach grinned maniacally at that as he fired back, "I'll take that action. Run it through again Liam." Isaac tried not to show his anxiety for Stiles and Scott as the two looked at each other and sighed in acceptance that they couldn't get out of this rematch. Scott raised his head and tensed his shoulders as his eyes flashed red at the same time as Coach's whistle screeched and Liam took off. As the two teens met with a resounding smack of pads, crack of sticks, and thud of bodies crashing to the ground, Isaac rushed forward already knowing the results of the tackle. The Alpha quickly leapt up while Liam rolled about on his back clutching his leg. "I'm fine!" The boy winced out and Issac rolled his eyes, he could smell the pain, heard the crack of his ankle breaking, and knew the boy was lying through his teeth. Kneeling down beside the pained human, Isaac reached out and took the broken stick from him with one hand while the other held him still so Coach, who had arrived moments later, could assess his injuries. "Lahey and Stilinski get him to the nurse's office. McCall get the doors for them. The rest of you, go run a lap, NOW!" As everyone rushed off to run their lap and Isaac and Stiles picked up the moaning Liam, Coach spun around and sent the ball spiraling towards the bleachers in his anger. It would have crashed into the top of Malia's head as she bent down to tie her boot laces if Kira hadn't launched forward and caught it in the nick of time with the lacrosse stick that she had been toying around with for the entirety of try outs.

The further they walked towards the school, the less the boys caught of the conversation but it was enough to hear Coach offering Kira a spot on the team before she and Malia ran after them. Allison had been far ahead of them and was at the door holding it open for them leaving Scott jobless. He, therefore, held back as Isaac and Stiles carried him past Allison and into the building. Since Stiles kept peering back at where Malia was hanging back just inside the doorway. "We've got him." She reassured Stiles with a smile taking Liam's other arm and helping Isaac get him into the locker room. "Nurse is already closed. Think it's more than a sprain too." Isaac nodded, he'd sussed out as much from the way that the injury smelled and the sound that he had heard. "So the hospital it is." Liam glared at them both in turns as he again added, "I'm fine." Both juniors looked knowingly at each other and Allison smirked slightly as she replied, "If you're so fine, why don't you just walk in there and get yourself changed."

The freshman accepted the challenge and stepped on his unhurt foot with all his weight at the same time as Isaac and Allison let go. "See just fine." He gritted through his teeth as the two nodded knowing what was about to come next. When Liam placed all his weight on the hurt leg, his body absolutely crumbled into a pile of limbs and moans of pain. "Maybe not so fine." The amended statement made Isaac chuckle as he pulled him up and Allison took his other arm and helped him into the locker room with a shared smile. "Go get changed." Allison's tone softened as Liam finally succumbed to the inevitability of having to be cared for and nodded obediently as they helped him to his locker and he grabbed out his things. "Will I be okay?" This question was directed at Isaac who grinned at him reassuringly, "Of course you will, we know a good nurse at the hospital who will fix your right up." The boy nodded and grabbed his clothes as Allison and Isaac turned to give him some privacy. "You know you can't fix him right?" Allison asked her voice so low that there was no way that the human could hear and Isaac looked over at her with a sad smile, "When helped by the right people, people like him and you and I will fix ourselves." She looked at him knowingly, "No matter what Scott says then, you want to help him?" Isaac nodded as he closed his eyes and remembered a similar angry boy with scars across his chest and back that he hid through lacrosse, and a thick black leather jacket and matching bad boy attitude. "I have to. People like us are the only ones who can."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will attempt to update very soon, cannot say when due to academic and social obligations. In the meantime, as always, read, enjoy, and review!**


	16. So Far (It's Alright)

**Two updates in not quite so long a time? I'm on a role! Hope you enjoy this update, as I said, it is beginning to divert but it is a slower process than I intially expectedbut I'm working on it. This chapter's song is "So Far (It's Alright)" by: The 1975. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: "So Far (It's Alright)"

" _I used to think you're cool and I believed you had a wonderful vision,_

 _But I soon found out you're a terrible friend and your mother's on the television_

 _Gives a go on your bike, how you getting along with your life_

 _It's alright, yeah it's alright_

 _Yeah so far, it's alright, alright, baby_

 _Yeah so far, it's alright, alright, baby_

 _Yeah so far, it's alright, alright, baby_

 _Yeah so far, it's alright, alright, baby"_

By the time Isaac had changed as well, the trio was ready to go and Scott had just come barreling back into the room for a second time. "I'll meet you guys there." He hollered at them as he grabbed his bag and immediately started to rid himself of his sweaty lacrosse clothes. Isaac hummed in response as he and Allison got Liam over to her car and into the back seat before they climbed in front. Twisting around in the passenger seat, Allison turned to Liam and asked. "Is there anyone we can call?" He frowned at her like he wasn't used to people being so helpful in general and she smiled wider. "It's okay." Isaac called without turning around but just flicking his eyes up at the rear view mirror so that Liam could see he was paying attention too. The freshman nodded, for some reason he automatically trusted the older and taller teen even if he was friends with that Scott kid and the annoying matchstick looking boy. "My stepfather is still at work in the hospital, he's a doctor there." Liam replied finally and Allison nodded before firing a text to Melissa that they were on their way and what had happened. Turning up the music, both juniors watched as the boy looked out the window before looking down at his ankle with a frown and then quickly looking out the window again as his blue eyes went from dry ice to a melting glacier pool that he refused to let fall. Giving him his space, Isaac drove in silence while Allison turned up the radio with the steady soothing sound of her "The 1975" CD emitting from the speakers. Her mind wandered from the broken angry boy in her backseat to the former one in the driver's seat who grinned over at her occasionally whenever he felt her gaze. Isaac was a lot like the music that the band produced; slow and deep and patient and healing and beautifully made. Before he had been like a hard rock album, like "Papa Roach", screaming to be heard but as he had come into himself he had changed and that change was beautiful.

Smiling at him, she linked their hands and he smiled back. He had no idea where her thoughts had roamed too but it was enough, this was always enough. Pulling into the parking lot, he let go of her hand as he put the car in park and removed the keys from the engine before getting out of the car and helping Liam into a standing position. Supporting his weight fully, Allison grabbed the freshman's bag and led the way into the building and to the front desk where a nurse was staring at them with fear in her eyes. "What happened? Aren't you Melissa's charity case? Who's he?" Rolling his eyes at all the questions, Isaac helped Liam to the counter and Allison nodded towards Liam and placed his bag down so that she could give the annoying nurse her full attention. "Lacrosse accident. He's not a charity case, just staying with Scott at the moment. His name is Liam now go get us Melissa McCall now." At that moment, before Allison looked like she was going to snap as the nurse opened her mouth to ask another question, Melissa walked into the lobby and backtracked as she recognized the pair of teens. "Allison? Isaac? What happened?" Isaac rolled into a short version explanation of the events as Melissa nodded and went to grab a wheelchair for the freshman boy. "Where's Scott?" Allison whispered the answer in her ear as Liam frowned at Scott's name. Melissa nodded in understanding and offered to take the chair from Isaac but he wouldn't let go. "I can take it from here." He shook his head and gripped the head's tightly. "I'll stay with him until Scott gets here." When she looked at Liam she recognized the anger that Isaac had used to feel and now had grown out of so she simply nodded at the boys.

Pointing towards a room down the hall, Isaac pushed him into it and Allison waited before turning to Melissa and the two women looked at each other. "Is the boy here from the homicide last night?" The nurse looked at her surprised and Allison grinned, "I'll take that as a yes." Melissa frowned as she opened her mouth to ask how she knew but caught sight of Scott and she slipped out of sight as the nurse went to go tell her worried looking son to sit down in the waiting room and let Isaac and the doctor handle it for now. "Is it my fault?" He asked the concern evident in his voice and Melissa sighed, as a mother it was her duty to make sure that Scott knew right from wrong but also to be a caring parent. "You didn't use your wolf powers so I think he'll be fine. It's alright to want something every once in awhile but you just have to be careful. Not all of us have a supernatural ability to heal." Turning around she noticed that the slight huntress had disappeared and she groaned knowing exactly where she had gone. "Dammit Allison!" She exclaimed under her breath before rushing down the hall leaving Scott in front of the room where Isaac was waiting with Liam and Liam's stepfather the doctor.

Paying attention to the room behind him, Scott could hear two steady adult heart beats (one of which was Isaac's because it was supernaturally smooth and steady and slow) and another that was beating slightly faster, more hyperactive and much younger. "Okay, just," the boy sighed, "it's broken, isn't it?" The doctor could be heard moving about as he looked over the freshman boy and Isaac could be heard moving about as he got into a more comfortable position on the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs that he hated so. "Well it's definitely going to need an x-ray." Isaac interjected and Scott could hear the doctor chuckle in response before firing back, "Easy now, I'm the doctor here, Isaac." The two laughed at that one as Liam could be heard groaning. "Alright, alright you two. It's broken though, isn't it? And it's all my fault." Scott sighed as he heard the dejection in the younger boy's voice, it wasn't really Liam's fault at all; it was his. "No it's not, want to tell me what happened?" The doctor sounded a lot like a father in this case and it made Scott wish that he could have had a dad like this; he knew Isaac did too. "I went up against two juniors. One of them is team captain. He warned me to be more careful, should've listened." Liam's voice made Scott force a grin, now he knew why Isaac couldn't just hate Liam like Stiles could. The freshman boy was so much like he had been before Derek and himself had changed him and got him on the right path; but, it was Allison who truly believed in him and turned him around.

"Remember what I said? Play smart not hard." The doctor wisely counseled the boy and Liam could be heard humming in affirmation before quieting again. "Are you mad at me?" Scott heard Isaac's heart pick up, it was a familiar question that Isaac had asked his father multiple times. "No, of course not." Isaac visibly relaxed at that one and Scott did too, maybe this Liam kid wasn't so bad at all. " **Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic. And trust me I have more reason to panic than you." All three laughed and Scott smiled until he heard his mother's scream followed by Allison's yelp of pain. "MOM!" The Alpha hollered as he ran down the hall ignoring the sound of Liam's door flying open as Isaac sprinted out screaming Allison's name. The doctor followed the tall teen into the hallway with Liam hobbling behind him but they couldn't keep up with Isaac especially when Allison was in trouble. "ALLISON!" His voice reverberated off the walls and her weak cry back made him run even faster. "Issac?" Her voice was tight with pain and she was looking down at her arm in shock as he pushed his way into the room and she looked up at him with the pain evident in her brown eyes. "He's one of them Isaac. One of the cannibals." Leaning down to help her up, he ignored her attempts to stop him and shook it off as he picked her up and placed her lightly on the, now, empty hospital bed. "Scott went after him, made him leave Melissa alone and chased him off."**

 **He registered her words but didn't react as he made her lay down and bandaged up the ragged bites that hadn't started healing yet. "Can you cry some healing tears already, hotshot? Supernatural bites take longer." She glared up at him and he rolled his eyes as he tied off the bandage and put her arm down before looking at her leg. "Threw me across the room, think my leg is broke." Isaac nodded and helped her straighten it out with a loud crack as he broke it again as he reset it and a low moan of pain came from the huang. "I think I prefer it when it's me and not pain making you make that noise." The wolf teased earning a smack from the huang as she laid her head back down on the pillow and he puttered about like a nervous caretaker moving bandages and other such supplies about while muttering about various remedies that Scott and Deaton had taught him about healing animals. "I'm not a pet bird, Isaac." Allison pointed out harshly and he looked over at her with a wince before stepping towards her and reaching out and taking her hands with an apologetic smile. "It's just hospitals, make me feel helpless." Before she could comfort him, a yell of fear reached both their supernatural ears and Isaac leapt up upon recognizing who it was. "Liam!" Looking back at her with fear at the idea of leaving her but the responsibility to save the younger teen gave him no other choice. "Go! I'll be fine; you and Scott go save him, okay?" Pausing only to kiss her lightly on the forehead, he pulled away with a final nod and ran out of the room towards the roof where he could hear the cannibal boy yelling at Scott and Liam crying out in fear.**

 **Taking the stairs three at a time with his long legs, Isaac arrived on the roof in moments but he wasn't fast enough. When he flung open the door, he was greeted by the sight of Scott biting Liam's arm to stop him from falling and it took all he had to not pull his Alpha off the freshman. The boy had no idea what path he was just forced down, that boy had a family that could be hurt or killed by what he was about to become and Isaac was powerless to stop it. "What have you done?" Isaac roared as he slammed the door closed behind him and started towards Scott until he saw the mouth-less assassin slam a hatchet into the cannibal boy's back before feigning a "shush" gesture and taking a photo of the body before fading back into the shadows. "I saved him!" Scott roared back as he pulled the boy, who had passed out in shock, fully back onto the roof and was met by a glowing eyed and taller Isaac who had his fangs bared and claws drawn. "By cursing him!" As the two wolves squared off against one another, it was the combination of Allison, who had limped over from the stairwell, stepping between them and Liam waking up that stopped them from fighting right there and then. "Stop it the both of you! What's done is done." She stated with her breathing coming in short gasps of pain at climbing the stairs with a nearly mended broken leg. Standing down immediately, Isaac had only a moment before he had to dive forward to catch her as her leg gave out as the not mended enough bone shattered again and she cried out in pain. "Take her back inside. Get her fixed up. I'll handle this." Liam looked up at him in a slight panic before looking over at Isaac who was holding Allison bridal style in his arms. "Don't handle this, let Melissa fix him up. And, for the record, we're not done."**

 **Not waiting for an answer and turning sharply on his heel, Isaac marched down the stairs and away from where Scott was picking up the clearly still pained Liam. "Isaac?" Allison murmured and the boy didn't even look down as his jaw tightened instead in his anger. At the pressure of his claws on her skin, she touched his cheek and he looked down at her as his eyes faded from their yellow wolf shade to their human startling electric blue. "I can't just forgive him this time you know." Allison knew that he was right, even if it was in desperation and it saved the boy's life, Scott shouldn't have bit him. As a fellow supernatural, she knew what that loss of control felt like, especially when angry, and it made her feel something of the anger that Isaac was suffering from at the moment. "I know, but it's done. We can't change it." The wolf sighed as he nudged the bottom door open with his boot and carried Allison down the hall and into the still ravaged room with the bandages all askew and a few burn marks on the sides of the bed and one on the doorframe. "You can only be there for him. Help him like you helped me. Okay?"**

 **Placing her down gently on the bed, he carefully looked over her leg and tried to figure out how to set it before sighing in resignation and collapsing in the plastic chair beside her and massaging the bridge of his nose. "He's changing, Allison. I don't know if I can trust him like I used to." She understood what Isaac was saying but everybody changed at some point, Scott was bound to disappoint him someday. "This and leaving you and that anger, I can smell it on him." Isaac wasn't wrong, the anger and guilt was something she smelled too and it was what seemed to make Scott more moral, almost to the point of being questionably so morally upstanding that it was becoming more of a fault that a benefit. To be honest, it worried her too but she had been too preoccupied to focus on it until Isaac brought it fully to her attention. "Can we talk more about this later?" Allison asked with a wince as a shooting pain came from her still broken leg. At even the slight noise of pain, Isaac leapt up from his chair with a nod and dashed out looking for Melissa leaving Allison there on the hospital bed staring up at the white ceiling in a combination of pain at her current state and fear for the future.**

 **These past few days were not boding well for their pack and it worried her considerably. The pack was all she had aside from her father, and without them, especially the tall, curly-haired, blue-eyed Beta, she was afraid of losing her control completely because she had nothing left to tether the human soul to. She had seen the Berserkers and she did not want to become the Huang version of that, being imprisoned by her supernatural half and no longer even human. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths to calm herself and listened carefully to the slowing beat of her heart and the footsteps of help coming her way. To the beat of the two she whispered a mantra to herself over and over again, "So far, it's alright, it's alright. So far, it's alright, it's alright." Like this, with only her heart beat and Isaac's soft voice and footsteps coming her way, she could believe this but with her eyes open she wasn't so sure that she could still convince herself that it was the truth.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that! As always I will try to update more consistently but I make no promises. Please read, enjoy, and review!**


	17. Fix You

**Sorry that it has been sooooooo long! I've been super busy with academics and balancing a social life with adequate sleep. But here's the next chapter! Features the song "Fix You" by: Coldplay.**

Chapter 17: "Fix You"

" _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you"_

When she opened her eyes, there was Melissa walking in the doorway without a worried looking Isaac on her heels. "Let's take a look at your leg, okay Allison?" Shaking her head, the girl tried to sit up but fell back as pain shot through her left leg causing her fall back against the lumpy, paper covered pillow with a sigh. "Where's Isaac?" The nurse glanced behind her with a sigh before turning her attention to Allison's leg and not looking the teen in the eye as she replied, "I sent him to check on Liam and Scott." From her tone, it sounded more like Isaac had gone without her permission to ensure that Scott really had taken care of Liam like he'd promised. When trust was broken, it was hard to put back together again especially for folks like Isaac who had to work hard twice as hard as most to trust at all. That was part of the reason that she had been so surprised at how quickly he had forgiven her when she had lost control and burned him. In hindsight, she supposed it probably had something to do with the difference between infatuation and love. Infatuated couples, like she and Scott had been, couldn't accept the flaws that the other had but someone who loved another person, truly loved them, and accepted them despite the flaws. "I'm going to give you a countdown and then I'm going to set your leg again, okay?" Allison turned and gave her a slight look for interrupting her thoughts before the statement sunk in and she grabbed onto something as she mentally prepared herself.

"Where are they?" Isaac's roar mixed with her yelp and Melissa glared at him as he entered and Allison grabbed her leg in pain. "DAMMIT MELISSA!" She screeched sounding a bit like a bird and at a pitch only a few decibels lower than her banshee friend's usual volume. Rubbing his ears in pain, Isaac looked at them both with barely repressed anger visible in his tightened jaw and the worry crease that would appear between his eyebrows whenever he was stressed. "They're not there Melissa, where are they? Where would he take him?" The nurse looked confused and concerned but she busied her hands; life's problems were always easier to deal with when one had a task to do. Splinting Allison's leg, she wrapped the bandage tightly and got her a walking boot before turning to Isaac and looking at him, really looking at him. He saw the worry crease that appeared between her brows just like his and the wrinkles that stood out in her exhaustion and worry for both her boys. "When I left them he was carrying him downstairs and I told him to put him in that room. I have no idea where he's gone, Isaac, or what's gotten into him. Please find him." Turning to the girl lying in the bed as her leg healed back together supernaturally fast, Melissa spoke directly to her as she finished with, "If you're going to go with him, like I know you will, at least wear this walking boot for the next few hours. That was a bad break, okay?"

Within five minutes flat, the walking boot wearing Allison was hobbling alongside the tall teenage boy and refusing any attempts of his to help her. It seemed to be that when he was trying to help her, he was distracted from his anger so Allison let him continue to offer every so often until he had helped her into the car and was in the driver's seat. By then, the anger was obvious in his every movement and on his features. "You have gotten very good at compartmentalizing haven't you?" The teen wolf glanced over at her and his glare disappeared momentarily to reveal a slight smile before he refocused on the road and his eyes hardened again. "I've had some great teachers." He paused as his eyes flashed yellow and he clenched the steering wheel so tightly, with his completely human hands, that his knuckles turned white. "It doesn't make the anger go away though." She sighed, he was, as per usual, completely right and she wasn't sure what to say as she focused on the dark road in front of them. "No, only focusing on it does that. To let it go, you have to admit to having it." Isaac nodded and sighed as his features relaxed for the first time since getting in the vehicle. He didn't need to respond for her to know that he understood, he was trying his best to let it go but it had always been hard for him. Without thinking about it, the boy drove on autopilot to Scott's house in time to catch sight of Liam running out the door, hurt leg no longer an issue, and straight into the parked car.

Opening the passenger door, Liam dove into the backseat right past her. "Drive, they're freaking insane!" He yelled narrowly missing kicking her in the face, Isaac and Allison looked at each other and then back at the house where they could see Scott and Isaac grabbing each other's feet and carrying on like a bunch of idiots thinking they'd caught the freshman. "I'm on it!" Isaac replied as Allison slammed the door closed and the older teen boy stepped on the gas and sped off down the street. "Where do you live Liam?" Allison asked twisting around to look at him and he gave them both a funny look as the cogs of his brain seemed to whir back into gear. "Are you like Scott?" The teen wolf and the teen huang looked at each other knowing exactly what he meant by the question. Pulling the car over, Isaac twisted around and allowed his wolf half to come forward for just a moment and that was all it took to make his eyes flash yellow, cause his teeth to be bared with a predatorial point to them, and his claws to extend momentarily. Relaxing again, Liam stared at him slack-jawed before looking over at Allison in time to see her eyes flash orange to red as she allowed a flame to dance carefully across her finger tips. "Yeah we may be like him in this sense," She began as her eyes went back to their normal hue and she allowed the flame to snuff out as she looked at him fully, "But Isaac and I are different too." Isaac interrupted her here to continue with his voice taking on an angry edge, "We don't bite people and we control it."

At first the teen looked terrified at the supernatural change that had warped the older teen's features momentarily, but after a bit he relaxed and sighed. "Will that happen to me too?" Allison looked over at Isaac; the teen boy obviously knew more about the werewolf transition than she did. "We'll have to wait to find out I suppose." He replied cryptically as he turned the car back on and pulled back onto the main road. "Now, where do you live again?" Giving him the address mechanically, Isaac started to drive there calmly until he felt Allison's glare and turned to look at her as she jerked her head in Liam's direction. Sighing, Isaac glanced back at the boy's reflection in the rearview mirror and took in his dejected sagging form as he starred out the window with his icy blue eyes swimming. "Whatever happens, we'll be with you every step of the way. I'm not going to lie to you, it will be hard and for awhile you're going to hate Scott. Everything is going to change soon though and you need to prepare for that no matter what." Liam looked up at Isaac and forced a smile, apparently the older teen's blunt honesty had worked better than Scott's usual coddling or Stiles sarcasm. The rest of the drive passed in silence until they pulled up in front of Liam's house and the boy got out. Turning back, he winced as he asked, "What do I tell my dad? My leg is better now and I don't know how to explain that away." Putting the car in park, Allison glanced over at her boyfriend as he stepped out and looped an arm around Liam's shoulders. "I'll explain, okay? The healing is a side effect."

Watching them walk off, Allison was struck by how in a matter of hours, Isaac had gone from an older boy from the lacrosse team to an almost uncle-like figure for the freshman beside him. It made her smile at how far Isaac had come and it simultaneously made her wonder when he had gotten to be such a solid rock. Tuning into the conversation, she heard his familiar deep voice greeting Liam's mother, "Good evening ma'am, just dropping off Liam here." Her panicked response reminded Allison of Melissa and how she was with both Scott and Isaac and even Stiles on some level. "I thought that he was at the hospital with his step-father!" Liam opened his mouth to explain but stopped as Isaac spoke up instead and Allison giggled to herself as her boyfriend allowed his dramatic side to take over. "There was a bit of a confrontation with one of the patients and everyone got called over to handle that. Since his ankle had already been wrapped up tight, we figured that it would be best to get him one home. He's had a few strong pain meds so don't mind anything he says." The freshman glared at the older boy for the last part but he nodded along anyhow and she heard his mother pull him inside after thanking Isaac profusely. Shoving his hands in his pockets as the older teen walked back over to the car, Allison grinned as he smiled at his boots at the idea of a job well done.

As he slipped into the driver's seat, Allison grinned over at him causing him to look confused as to the reason. "What?" He asked as he put the key in the ignition and she shrugged before replying, "Come on cool, Uncle Isaac. Let's go home." Grumbling at the idea of being like the cool young uncle, like Peter had been for Derek before he went into a psychopathic killing spree, Isaac put the car in drive and headed down the road with a small frown on his face as he finally ran out of distractions and thought about Scott and the fact that he was going to have to face his Alpha eventually. "Don't, we'll deal with that tomorrow." Allison decided for him as she practically read his thoughts and he startled at her perceptiveness. "You were getting angry again." She added as she grabbed his free hand tightly in hers as they drove in silence and he decided that she was right. It wasn't like he could fix it until tomorrow anyhow so he boxed it away like Argent had taught him and focused instead on her cool skin and the rough bandage that he could feel starting just before her wrist. "How's the arm?" He asked as he glanced over at her and she sighed as she gently pulled her hand away and tugged at the bandage worriedly. "Can we wait to look at it until we get back to our appartment?" It wasn't actually just theirs, in fact it wasn't really his, but Argent wasn't home and Isaac spent just as much time there as he did at the McCall's so "our" wasn't really so far off.

Climbing out of the car with a grunt of effort when they finally got home, Allison hobbled towards the elevator while Isaac grabbed their respective bags and caught up with her within a few strides. "Damn your long legs." She cursed as she glared down at the boot and Isaac smirked as he fired back quickly, "It's not the only long thing I've got." Groaning as if she was in physical pain at how bad that line was, Allison smacked his shoulder lightly before pressing the up button on the elevator. Deciding that two could play that game, she leaned in close as she prepared to stand on her tiptoes to be eye level with the boy but, having forgotten that she was in the restrictive boot, instead fell forward into his arms. "Easy now Firebird." Leaning back and snorting in annoyance with herself, Allison rolled her eyes at the new nickname and flipped her hair dramatically as she stepped into the elevator that opened at the perfect moment while Isaac shook his head at her Lydia-like antics. "Alright future Oscar nominee, let's go double check on those injuries of yours so that we can get some sleep so I can deal with Scott in the morning." Leaving that one be, after all she already knew where he was going with the rant, she stood quietly as the elevator moved and Isaac steamed beside her.

"I thought that you were going to let it go." She finally grumbled when she couldn't take the anger stench, his accelerated heart rate, or his brooding silence any longer. Glancing over at her, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in his normal stressed out way. "It's just one thing after another it seems and Scott, Scott just…" He trailed off and Allison let his words settle as he gathered his thoughts and tried to form them into words. "I don't like not trusting him." The huang nodded as she grabbed his free hand and interlocked their fingers together in an effort to ground him. "I know. I'm sorry. We'll figure it out, we always do." Isaac's hands still clenched into fists as he forced out a bark of a laugh and she sighed as he gritted through his teeth, "I still can't compartmentalize, I don't know how." Leaning back against the elevator wall, Allison was unsure what to say. Obviously he couldn't compartmentalize but was that necessarily a bad thing? She and her father had always compartmentalized all their emotions and where had that gotten them? For months he couldn't look at her without uncontrollable pity in his eyes and she couldn't stand to be around him. If it wasn't for the crises that they had faced over the past months, they probably wouldn't have gotten along again after all. "Maybe that's for the best."

Looking at her aghast, he started to stammer excuses about how it was necessary to be a good hunter and she just shushed him with a chaste kiss. Pulling away, she continued, "Hiding emotions like that just leads to more hurt. We can't just box everything up and pretend that it isn't a problem. Channel it, okay?" He shuffled his feet at that one as the elevator door opened and he grabbed their stuff and went inside in a perplexed silence. Following behind him with a slight hobble from the boot, Allison entered the appartment and headed straight for her bathroom in anticipation at the prospect of removing the troublesome boot and bandage. "How do I channel it?" Isaac continued as he trailed behind her and dropped their school bags off in route. Glancing behind her, she stopped walking so suddenly that he walked into her and spent the next few moments apologizing over and over. "Do something with it. Don't just be angry with Scott; use that anger to fix the problem." Was all it took to quiet his mumbling and caused him to look more bemused than ever as he looked around the room with his gray-blue eyes wide as he struggled to think this through. Before he could ask how, she was already gone and sitting on the edge of the shower tugging at the Velcro straps on her walking boot. "How do I do that?" The huntress gave him a pointed look as she glared down at her boot and added, "Later Wolfey, my healed leg is not going to release itself from this thing." She had a point he realized and he stepped forward and knelt down in front of her with a slight chuckle as he helped her undo the straps and release the pressure so that she could remove her functional leg and stretch it once the rest of the tight bandage had been cut off.

Stretching out her leg and sighing in absolute relief as her ankle popped before she grinned at him and added. "Now for the bite marks from hell." Smiling at her, his anger forgotten, he reached for her arm and tugged at the bandage as he tried to undo the knot that he had tied hours before. "Forget Catholic school boy, are you sure you weren't a boy scout at some point?" It was such a Stiles-like sarcastic response that it made Isaac blink at her in confusion like a bewildered owl before he chuckled deeply. Kissing her cheek lightly as he continued to laugh, Isaac stood up to snatch the scissors from the First Aid kit in the medicine cabinet a few feet away. Bending back down to her level, he snipped the gauze wrap away to reveal the bites that had scabbed over and were no longer painful to the touch like they had been before. "Supernatural bites are a bitch to heal." Allison decided aloud before yawning and stretching and standing up on her two, now, functional legs. "Get ready for bed, okay? I'll be in there in a moment." Nodding, she bent down to his level and kissed him lightly on the lips before heading into her bedroom and opening and closing a few drawers before her bedsprings creaked as she fell backwards onto it with a sigh of relief. Within five minutes, her breathing had slowed and regulated as she fell asleep and Isaac allowed himself to smile at that briefly before his thoughts wandered back to the problem he now faced. Leaning back against the cold tile, he sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair as he brainstormed how it was possible to put that kind of broken trust back together. "How? How do I fix it?" He wondered aloud and was answered only by silence, his girlfriend's steady breathing and his own pounding heart rate reverberating in his ears. "How?"

 **Hope you enjoyed that! I make no promises about upload dates or times because I will not make promises I can't keep. As always, read, enjoy, and review!**


	18. I Found a Way

**I know it's been an eternity since I last uploaded but academics must come first no matter how boring that may seem, when you are a full scholarship kid there is no extra time for fun and entertainment such as this story. Either way, here is the next chapter! The song is "I Found a Way" by The Alkaline Trio and without further ado...**

 **Chapter 18: "I Found a Way"**

 ** _"_** ** _I found away_**

 ** _Over the fear and through the flames, I'm diving in_**

 ** _Don't follow me, stay right here I'll be back for you someday_**

 ** _I found away, it'd be best if you just stayed_**

 ** _It's not safe don't follow me_**

 ** _I found away, I found away"_**

 **Sitting on the freezing bathroom floor was where Allison found Isaac hours later when she woke up in the middle of the night to his half of the bed being not only empty and cold but never slept in. "Isaac?" She had called and had paused waiting for him to respond. Hearing nothing, she had gotten out of bed, wrapped her throw blanket around her shoulders like a cape and headed towards the bathroom where she could hear his light snores. "Isaac?" At the sound of his name, the boy woke up suddenly with a yelp of surprise and looked at her bewildered and surprised. "Where am I?" Within moments he was shivering and she looked at him with sadness in her eyes; this problem with Scott was really weighing on him. "My bathroom floor, let's get you to bed and we'll deal with it in the morning." Nodding obediently and following behind her like a lost puppy, Allison led the boy to the bed and helped him out of his jacket and boots before he crawled into bed at her command. Walking around to her side of the bed, she climbed in next to him and looked at the broken, confused boy sadly. One action had a million consequences, especially when that one action caused painful memories to resurface. Isaac's eyes had closed almost instantly but he still appeared worried and was absolutely shaking.**

 **Now she was the one who could not sleep, and she lay there restless just watching her boyfriend as he was demoted to a quivering boy again as he doubted not just Scott but himself. Even though she wanted to fix him, she knew she couldn't; it was impossible to repair the layers upon layers of abuse, lacking self esteem, and inability to trust that had been a side effect of the torture from his jackass father. Trust was hard for him, Allison knew that better than anyone, and it took a brave person, far braver than she, to forgive like he forgave. Despite everything, Isaac remembered the best of the man who would beat him to within an inch of his life, he forgave her for almost killing him and loved her anyway, and he had forgiven her father for hunting him and now looked up to Argent like a mentor. Even for someone as fantastic as him, there was a line and once it was crossed, it shook him up considerably. He wouldn't let himself go in front of Scott, never would actually, but in front of her he put his walls down and let her in to see the brokenness. Everyone had their times when they fell apart, but his hurt her more than anyone else's to watch. Knowing that everyone had to fall before they got back up again, like she had with the burning incident only a week before, she finally was able to relax enough to go to sleep. Facing him she wrapped her much smaller arms around his body and curled up with her head resting on his chest and finally fell into a short dreamless sleep.**

 **When the alarm went off, what felt like, seconds later, Isaac bolted up only to find himself in the same clothes he had worn last night and Allison looking up at him from where she lay still on the bed. "Okay?" She asked him and he thought about it for a moment. He was certainly better than he had been when she found him on the tiled floor last night but was he actually okay? "We'll find out." Was all he managed as he leaned down to peck her cheek in silent thanks for last night before standing up, stretching, and heading to the drawer where a good portion of his clothes had ended up over the past few months. Pulling out a clean flannel button down and dark gray jeans, Isaac turned around and his breath caught, as it always did, upon seeing Allison in the process of changing. No matter how many times he saw his girlfriend, he would never cease to be amazed by the sight of her. In his eyes, she was perfect and not in the plastic surgery fake porn star or starved model kind of way. She was real, she was scarred and soft and hard and pale and thin but, despite this, she was beautiful. "What?" The girl asked without turning around as she felt his gaze on her. Shrugging nonchalantly like this casual admiration was actually easy for him to express, Isaac stepped forward with a grin and kissed her mouth lightly. "You're damn beautiful." Before she could point out her flaws, as she was ought to do when he said such things this early in the morning, he kissed her slowly and deeply which more than served as a means by which to quiet her.**

 **Stepping away with a ghost of a smile still on his features, the tall boy slipped into the bathroom to shower and allow her time to get herself ready so that they weren't late. Watching him leave, she touched her lips lightly and worried to herself. She didn't want to lose the innocent teen that she had come to love and she was frightened that any confrontation with the Alpha over the freshman could cause him to change. It had taken him so long to trust anyone, her especially, and she did not want him to lose that. Tugging on her own day's clothing of a flowery skirt, thick denim top, and a sweater, she pinned the frizziest pieces of hair in place. Knowing full well that Lydia would force her to fix it later, she glared at her reflection before even attempting to deal with the make-up portion of the getting ready process. When he came out of the bathroom, clean and dressed she was in the process of fighting with the coffee maker in the kitchen. "Need a hand?" He asked with a smirk and earned himself a glare as she spun around causing coffee grounds to spill everywhere from the spoon in her hand. "I've got this; I will not be bested by a new piece of technology." To be honest, it was pretty complex especially after having had a push-button Keurig for so long but it was by no means difficult unless one had yet to have their daily dose of caffeine. Therefore, as she continued to glare at it, Isaac stepped around her carefully and poked his head into the pantry looking for his own less complicated breakfast.**

 **In the end, Allison got her coffee after enough curse words and having to finally cave in and check the directions while Isaac enjoyed his toasted everything bagel with cream cheese and a side of entertainment. The drive to school was quiet and quite uneventful as Isaac munched on the remnants of his bagel and Allison sullenly drank her coffee. When they arrived however, she watched him visibly tighten up and she grabbed his hand with a comforting smile and gave it a squeeze before letting go and stepping out of the car and into the crisp January air. "It'll be fine." She assured him with a smile as he forced a smirk and a nod before slamming his door and heading towards the school. Nearly trotting to keep up with his longer legs, Allison followed him in and was unsurprised that the first person that greeted them was none other than Liam with a fellow freshman boy following close behind him and chattering away about lacrosse. "Looking better Liam, glad the leg turned out okay." The boy frowned at her comment and gestured down at it, glancing down the couple realized that it was still tied up. "Not exactly, I guess it was just adrenaline." Isaac knew better but nodded along anyways as the boy forced a smile before spotting Scott walking in the doorway and walking off quickly with his chatty friend following. Scott frowned as he watched the boy wander off and turned to look at his two friends. "Why was he talking to you?" Keeping his anger in check with an effort, the Beta opened his mouth to speak but was surprised when Allison butted in before he could, "Probably because he didn't bite him."**

 **Scott looked at her aghast and Isaac glanced over at her in surprise as well. "It's true though, isn't it?" She pressed and Scott gulped in shame before gathering his courage and managing to get a few words in. "It was an accident but I can't change it and I don't want to, the bite is a gift." Isaac snorted at that, when he was younger he agreed with that and had chosen this curse but Liam hadn't and neither had Scott, the Alpha knew better than that. "It's a curse and you know it." The Beta pointed out and Scott's frown deepened as he glared at them both for arguing with him. "I created him so I will handle him, you don't know what you're doing." When angry, Scott was not likely to be quite as moral as he normally was and Isaac about lost it at that. What Scott was implying was that as creator and Alpha, he was like a father to the boy and that meant that he knew best but fathers didn't always know better; his father certainly didn't. "I am just as controlled as you are!" He practically yelled and stepped back to take a breath before adding, "Give him space. Give us all space." Pivoting on his heel, he marched down the hall with Allison following him and leaving Scott there looking perplexed at this new development.**

 **"** **Did I do something wrong?" Allison asked after this prolonged silence as the pair headed into their first class and Isaac shook his head as he dropped his English textbook down with a sigh and dropped into his seat. "No, of course not. Just don't know what to think." Glaring at his desk top in annoyance with himself he added, "That didn't fix it and I don't know what will." Sitting down beside him, Allison frowned as she tried to come up with the words and remained silent for a moment before the teacher came in and started lecturing ending any hope she had of comforting her boyfriend and explaining that there was nothing wrong with his reaction whatsoever. As the new guy talked about** ** _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_** **, the novel that they had just completed, Allison smiled despite herself as the words finally came to her and she grinned as she wrote quickly. When she looked at the result it was smudged, shaky, and had an abnormal lean to it but it was exactly what needed to be said so she grinned before passing it to Isaac.**

 **Looking over at her in confusion, he picked up the piece of paper and read over it carefully once before reading over it again whilst mouthing the words. "You're like Huck Finn, same abusive father and same silly friend with Tom being Scott and Stiles rolled into one. Despite having such a terrible family life, you escaped and helped others even if you took a few detours along the way. Now you are at the point, at the end of the book, when Huck says enough is enough and forces Tom to see things in a new light. Maybe you just need to shed some new light on the subject." Isaac looked over at her with a light smile before scrawling in his neat, slow left-slanted practiced print. Reading it with a light smile at his perfectionist handwriting, she mouthed the words to herself, "New light, huh? If that's the case, how many supernaturals does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Trying not to chuckle at his sarcastic question she traced the number that he had written afterwards with a silly girlish smile on her face. Only he could make light of such seriousness and still manage to be romantic in his awkward, original way, she decided as she folded up the piece of paper and re-wrote the same number two at the top before slipping it into her notebook; who knew when she would need a silly pick-me-up one day?**

 **Her attention was gone for the rest of class; whatever the teacher Mr. Byrnes said went in one ear and out the other as she fed off of Isaac's worry as it became her own. This was not to say that she did not have her own worries to begin with, Kate was still pressing heavily on her thoughts but the Liam situation was at the forefront. By the time the bell finally rang, Allison was so unfocused she was entirely uncertain of how she could possibly make it throughout the rest of her classes. "Al?" Isaac began, looking at her as she packed up her things off in her own little world, "Allison?" He tried again, a little louder this time, and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and spun around jerking him forward and causing him to yelp in response. "Sorry!" She exclaimed as she let go of his hand and he laughed it off lightly even as his eyes didn't quite light up as much as they normally did due to his worry. "It's alright; we're all a little uptight right now."**

 **Walking out the door after her, the two stopped in the middle of the hallway at the sounds of a commotion. Looking at each other in surprise, they soon were running through the halls towards the raised voices coming from the weight room. "You might want to wait outside." Isaac started only to earn a snort from a not amused Allison. "Nevermind." He amended as he threw open the door and they rushed inside in sync to catch sight of a very pissed off Liam glaring at Scott as the Alpha gave "The bite is a gift line" that Derek once had used on him. "Isaac!" Liam exclaimed recognizing the angry teen and his equally peeved girlfriend as they burst into the room. "Isaac, I ordered you to stay out of this!" Scott growls as Allison ignores the Alpha and she steps forward and grabs Liam's hand to pull him up and towards the door. "Scott, you can't fix this by forcing him into the pack." The Alpha stepped back and opened his mouth to yell back at him when Isaac shook his head and stepped forward in a threatening manner. "Don't you dare, we will discuss this later like adults." Turning to Allison and Liam, with the latter looking more than a little confused, he nodded towards the door. "You can barely control yourselves!" Scott yelled after them, "How can you help him?" Without even turning around, Isaac continued to follow Allison out the door and threw his answer back over his shoulder with a smirk, "Then we will take him to someone who can."**

 **Hope that you enjoyed that chapter! The next one will be up sometime this week simply because I have some time before winter break ends. After that, I make no promises. Hope that everyone enjoys the premiere of Season 5B tonight, I'll certainly be watching even if it has gone slightly downhill since Isaac and Allison left... Either way, read, enjoy, and review! Until next time ^-^**


	19. Comes and Goes

**This chapter has been a long time coming and I am so sorry about that, I promise that I am working as hard as possible to get another one as soon as I can. Don't ever start extracurriculars, take extra classes, and get a job kids, you will never again have free time. Without further ado (or excuse making on my part), the song is "Come and Goes (in Waves)" by: Greg Laswell. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19: "Comes and Goes (in Waves)"**

 **"** ** _It comes and goes in waves, I_**

 ** _Am only led to wonder why_**

 ** _It comes in goes in waves, I_**

 ** _Am only led to wonder why_**

 ** _Why I, why I try_**

 ** _This is for the ones who stand_**

 ** _For the ones who try again_**

 ** _For the ones who need a hand_**

 ** _For the ones who think they can"_**

 **"** **So can you help him?" Allison finished as a wounded Peter looked between her and Isaac and then back at the short freshman between them. "Why didn't Scott come to see Derek himself?" Suppressing the urge to expound upon multiple insulting adjectives in his anger, Isaac firmly kept his mouth closed as Liam spoke up for the first time since walking in the door. "Because I don't want him to." Peter looked the boy up and down for the first time from where the older psychopathic Hale was lying on the sofa recuperating. "I like this one." Rolling over and groaning in pain as his muscles knit slowly back together from the wounds dealt to him by the mouth-less assassin, Peter sat up and stood with a painful stiffness. "Derek will be back before the moon's pull becomes too strong, in the mean time want a drink?" The idea of Peter as a generous host had Isaac glaring at him within seconds, "Is it poisoned?" Liam looked up at the older teen boy in shock at the question while Peter laughed creepily and Allison's gaze narrowed as well. "Leave them alone Peter." A familiar growl came from the doorway and Peter frowned as the freshman spun around and caught sight of the tall gruff adult. "Alright, alright you big wet blanket."**

 **Isaac turned around at the familiar presence of the adult while Allison grinned slightly and smirked at Peter, "Boss is home?" The psychopathic Hale made a face at her before limping out of the room and up the stairs muttering about how he was still the boss. "Shut up Peter." Derek growled after him and there could be heard a feral snarl back from the older Hale which made Liam cringe and shudder. "Who's this?" Derek continued turning his attention from the couple to the younger boy and sniffed the air suddenly with a frown, "Why did you bring a new werewolf into my home?" Liam frowned at that one and Allison rolled her eyes at the man's dramatic nature while Isaac snorted in an attempt to withhold his anger at the subject. "Scott pulled a you and made a Beta, meet Liam." The freshman looked up at Isaac with shock and shuddered again as the influence of the full moon hit him, "He bit you?" Allison nodded while Isaac turned towards Derek with one final glance at Liam and the moon in the window behind him.**

 **Although the moon was full, it had been months since he had lost control because of it. With the assistance of Argent's exercises not to mention living with Scott, normally the epitome of control, he had taught himself how to control it or at the very least suppress it. "Can we talk about this later? We don't have much time." Derek gave him and Allison a pointed look that affirmed that they would indeed be discussing this before turning to Liam and jerking his head towards the stairs. "Come on, I've got some chains and something I want you to try." Following him upstairs with Isaac's hand on Liam's shoulder, Allison following behind the three Beta wolves as the group went up into one of Derek's spare rooms. "Where was this room when I lived here?" Isaac whined earning a glare from Derek as the older man mouthed, "Later," before turning to the closet and pulling out chains as well as a small circular object."This is a triskele, it is held while chanting 'Alpha, Beta, Omega' over and over again. We will try this first and then turn to the chains if this fails." Liam looked worriedly over at Allison and Isaac as his icy blue eyes flashed gold momentarily and he frowned. "You can't hurt us, we're bullet proof." Allison reassured him with a smile as she interlaced her fingers with Isaac's and he grinned at her before turning back to Liam. "We'll be fine. Just worry about keeping the human half of you in control and listen to Derek."**

 **Stepping back, Isaac leaned against the wall and Allison leaned beside him as they watched Derek work with Liam. "He's good with the young ones." She admitted aloud and Isaac snorted before tilting his head as he watched the pair a moment more before replying, "When they're not his own." What he had dealt with while Derek's Beta ranged from such simple things as sleeping on the floor while he had lived with the Alpha to being hoodwinked to attack innocent people like Lydia at a single order. It was just like living with a well-meaning Gerard Argent and then seeing them become the caring and gentle leader that they hadn't been capable of when you were there. Knowing that words were not going to be enough, Allison just squeezed his hand tightly and leaned into him slightly; she may not have been there at the time but that didn't mean that she didn't feel his pain; she had to both live with the real Gerard Argent and live with what he had convinced her to do.**

 **"** **Derek?" A familiar female voice called startling the two teens leaning against the wall and distracting Derek from where he was concentrating on chaining up the quickly talking and shaking Liam. Isaac pointed at Derek and gave him a stern look reminding him about Liam while Allison moved towards the doorway and looked down the hall catching sight of Braeden standing there looking confused. "Where's Derek?" She asked as she pounded towards them and Allison raised a hand to stop her before she ran into the room. Stepping out of the room fully, she closed the door behind her and shook her head as she pointed downstairs and Braeden reluctantly led the way downstairs. "There's a new wolf in there that is going through his first transformation and we should really leave it to those men to handle." Braeden looked more than a little offended by the idea that she couldn't handle it and Allison shook her head, "You may be a very able mercenary but this is one of the strongest werewolves that either of them has seen. Let's just play it safe." Even then it appeared as though she was going to still argue about leaving Derek in there with him being so weak when Allison finished with her final last ditch attempt, "You don't want another scar."**

 **Pivoting on her heel, Braeden stomped downstairs and Allison slipped back into the room and took her place beside Isaac as he moved to go assist Derek with the chains. "Damn is this one strong!" Derek yelled as he held onto one of the chains and Isaac grabbed the other tightly and pulled back as a means by which to hold him back. "Need a hand?" Allison grinned at him and he nodded while Derek tried desperately to hold on but appeared weakened substantially since the last time she'd seen him in action. "I've got it Derek. Go talk to Braeden, she's downstairs. I may have offended her." He stepped back with a sigh of relief as she took the chains from his hands and turned to Isaac and nodded at him. The teen nodded back and he and Allison both quickly leapt into action as they tied the chains together before they stepped back and Isaac stepped in front of Liam as Allison crouched beside him and the wolf in front of him growled and snarled. "Liam, listen to me. This isn't you. Breathe, Liam, breathe." His teeth bared and his eyes flashed yellow as he repeated this message while Allison warily watched him with her own eyes flashing from brown to yellow and back again.**

 **Liam did not calm, he appeared to grow even more enraged and Allison stepped forward wearing the same facial expression her father had over the years whenever he had faced off with the supernatural fearlessly. As her eyes flashed yellow and then orange, Allison's mouth formed a thin line as flames danced across her fingers capturing the wolf's attention and causing him to snarl in her direction. "Liam, focus on the flame and come back." Moving the flame back and forth across her knuckles in a hypnotic manner that caused his eyes to follow and his head to do the same, like a hypnotized snake. Slowly his eyes closed, his head nodded forward and he passed out. "How'd you do that?" Isaac breathed out in surprise as the flame evaporated into thin air and her eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown. Turning to him she looked at him with surprise in her own eyes as she shook her head. "I…I…I…have no idea. I've never done that before." Pulling her into a hug, he held her while she trembled slightly in fear of what she hadn't known she was capable of. "Breathe Allison; you were protecting him and us. Huangs cannot harm an innocent creature." Isaac's words did nothing to soothe her as she continued to shiver before adding, "Unless they lose control and they become ruled by their human side. I lost control again, I cannot lose control."**

 **The taller boy looked down at the top of her dark hair and sighed, "We all lose control but this Huang, this beast, is a part of you. It still is yours to control and I know you can do it."As she pulled away, he pressed his lips to her forehead and smelled the fear that sometimes still affected her on her long, tired days. "I thought the darkness was gone after you closed the door in your mind." She flinched at how perceptive he was and she blushed as she looked up at him and then back down while biting her bottom lip in her worry. "It sometimes comes back, it's just cold, dark, and it terrifies me. It's worse than losing control, far worse." Pausing she looked up at him with the fear obvious in her chocolate brown eyes as she looked up into his gray-blue ones and added, "It's like a reminder of being dead." Isaac wasn't one to tease, after all he wasn't all that witty, but she made him want to try to be rather than see her like this. "Which time?" He finally choked out and winced at how callous it sounded but she chuckled weakly anyways. No matter how terrible that line had been, it was a distraction. It was always him that brought her back from the feeling of death to the warmth of light. Definitely was part of that connection that Deaton had seen long before they had even begun to realize the extent of their relationship as friends then and lovers now.**

 **Liam murmured suddenly bringing them back out of their private movement and into the real world. Turning to look at him, Isaac and Allison looked back at each other and increased the number of chains wrapped around the boy's form as an extra precaution. Leaning back against the wall in exhaustion, the pair grinned at each other like idiots while Liam continued to slumber. The second Allison scooted closer to Isaac to rest her head on his shoulder, Derek came barging through the door looking disheveled and with lipstick standing out obviously on his lips and neck. "It got unnaturally quiet." He began while the two teens starred at him recognizing exactly what the two adults downstairs had been up to within seconds. "We've got it covered, go back to Braeden." Allison replied as he starred at the sleeping werewolf in shock while Isaac smirked and added, "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Snorting at that, Derek continued to gawk at Liam before shaking his head as he stomped out the door muttering about "Creepy phoenix powers." The girl harrumphed at that as she used one combat boot to slam the door behind him before she snuggled back up against Isaac's side.**

 **Nodding off for about an hour, the two teens were awoken by a much more satisfied looking Derek as he came in to check on the pair and ensure that Liam wasn't going to wake up any moment, escape, and wreck havoc on the already supernaturally afflicted Beacon Hills. "Isaac? Allison?" The man whispered earning a one eyed glare from Allison and a humming noise from Isaac as his eyes remained closed. "Wake up you two, we've got a few questions for you." As he walked out the door, the pair began to stretch and move about. "The floor is just as comfortable as I remember it being." Isaac snarked as he allowed Allison to get up first before following suit as his joints cracked in rebellion. Glancing over at Liam, the two slipped out the door and downstairs to where Derek and Braeden were standing around the kitchen table. "It's alright, we won't bite." Braeden reassured them and the two warily walked up to the table and stood there waiting to hear what the pair thought of what had occurred between them and Scott. "Start from the very beginning. What happened with Scott? Tell us everything."**

 **I WILL post one more chapter before the week is out, hell it might even be tonight, but it WILL be posted and I, as always, hope that you read, enjoy, and review!**


	20. Be Still

**Song is "Be Still" by the Killers. I told you it would be two chapters ASAP.**

Chapter 20: "Be Still"

 _"_ _Be still_

 _Wild and young_

 _Long may your innocence reign_

 _Like shells on the shore_

 _And may your limits be unknown_

 _And may your efforts be your own_

 _If you ever feel you can't take it anymore_

 _Don't break character_

 _You've got a lot of heart_

 _Is this real or just a dream?_

 _Rise up like the sun_

 _Labor till the work is done"_

Stories, once told, do not weigh down the body as much as they did prior to the telling. This was proven to be the case after the telling of what all had happened between Isaac, Allison, Scott, and Liam. The advice that Derek and Braeden gave them was not very helpful in the end, after all the pair had their own problems to deal with, but the telling made it easier for the pair to go forward. "Liam. Liam? Wake up kiddo." Allison nudged the younger wolf awake as soon as the moon had set and dawn was beginning to break. The young boy groggily opened his eyes and caught sight of the bags under Allison's eyes and matching bags and tousled hair of the boy behind her. "Isaac? Allison?" He groaned as he flexed his muscles and woke up fully as he felt the chains tighten around his arms, legs, and chest in response to his movement. Glancing down at them he grimaced in pain and surprise before groaning out, "What did I do?" Isaac smirked thinking how far he could go with this one when Derek's voice stopped him, "Absolutely nothing thanks to the Firebird over here."

Allison's eyes flashed at how he called her the wrong name for the last time and probably would have started yelling at him out of exhaustion if not for Isaac placing a hand lightly on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Turning away, the tired wolf started to unchain Liam and caught him as his weakened limbs collapsed to the ground. "Easy now." He muttered as Derek pulled Liam to his feet and Allison explained what had happened in fits and starts. By the time she finished, Derek leapt in, "This changes nothing. You still must learn to control your anger no matter what." Liam's eyes hardened at that, the stubborn teen did not like being told what to do especially by someone he had just met. "It's for your own good. You don't want to hurt the ones you love, right?" The boy's gray eyes startled at that and he quickly starred at the ground in shame making it clear that he already had and still felt ashamed of what he had done. "Alright fine, how do I start?" Isaac frowned, he already knew Derek's answer and although he didn't agree with it entirely he still had to accept it. "By trusting Scott."

Liam's resounding growl confirmed exactly how Allison and Isaac expected him to respond. If they didn't agree however, the boy would remain an omega and Isaac would quickly become one himself. As always came to pass and how the twins warned, life as an omega was the absolute worst for wolves like them and even Allison would suffer as a fellow supernatural on her own. "Wolves are pack animals and we need an Alpha." The freshman turned to Isaac with a frown and grumbled, "Why can't you be my Alpha?" Derek chuckled at that and all four supernaturals heard Peter's bark of laughter from downstairs while Allison just shook her head and Isaac frowned himself; Alpha was one thing he never wanted the responsibility of if he could help it. "That's not how it works. Alpha's either kill their leader or earn it through sheer moral power like Scott did. That makes Scott a true Alpha." The older wolf's explanation made it a little easier on Isaac who just nodded along. Although Liam clearly did not like it, he took multiple quick breaths before opening his eyes and nodding in understanding and reluctant agreement.

From there it was only a matter of time until Derek got all 3 teens into his car and drove them home despite Allison's complaints about her car being left there. "We'll get it later, just go home. It's a Saturday, get some sleep." Within seconds of getting into the car, Liam had passed out on Allison's shoulder while Isaac and Scott talked in front. "He's strong, stronger than expected." The man observed and Isaac nodded in agreement as he glanced back at his tired girlfriend as she adjusted her shoulder to make Liam more comfortable. "Scott still made a mistake. Don't you try and redeem it or say its okay." Derek frowned at that knowing that Isaac meant how he had bitten him, Boyd, and Erica over a year ago. "I'm not; he may have thought he had no other options. Innocent until proven guilty." That was how the judicial system worked, the same system that never allowed his father to get help for his actions because according to the law, his scars and that abuse did not exist whatsoever. Isaac may have forgiven his father for all that he had done to him but that did not mean that nothing had happened. Even still, glancing back at the sleeping Liam and catching Allison's sharp brown eyes, Isaac knew that Derek was right. "The truth will out."

The rest of the drive passed in silence until they arrived at Liam's home and Allison shook the younger boy awake. "Liam, you're home." Isaac looked back at them and was struck by how young the boy truly was despite him only being to grades below him. It was like watching a child being woken up from a long drive home. The boy murmured in response as he woke up bleary eyed and confused with a large yawn. "Come on Liam, I'll walk you up." Suddenly the boy woke up fully with his eyes wide and terrified as he looked over at the house and stammered out, "What will we tell my mom?" Both boys chuckled wearily at that while Allison rolled her eyes, she understood the anger of an over protective parent. "Lacrosse welcome party, you got tired and stayed over. Meant to call but your phone died." The story seemed to suffice for Liam who nodded and stepped out of the car seconds after Isaac had gotten himself out of the front seat.

As the two teens worked their way across the dew covered yard, Allison and Derek watched with longing eyes. Isaac had a chance to help someone else in a way that neither of them ever could. After the loss of a parent, of family of any sort, it felt unlikely that any of them could ever have someone to mentor nor would they know how if they did. Yet here was Isaac, a boy who had lost his mother and brother and was abused by his deceased father, and he was being given a chance to help someone in a way that no one had helped him. "He's lucky." Derek interjected and Allison glanced over at the young man in the driver's seat as he broke the silence. Glancing back at where Isaac was chatting with Liam's mom before nudging the boy and getting him to yawn to corroborate his story about the late night party. "Isaac is the king of second chances." He was in all honesty, between the way he'd turned his life around and forgave so many despite how difficult it was and how much courage it took.

"Ready to go?" Isaac interrupted their musings as he opened the car door and slipped in with a sigh and a yawn of his own. Derek nodded as he revved up the car and Isaac grinned back wearily at Allison who smiled back at him before resting her forehead against the cold window and nodding off herself. "Al? We're home." Her boyfriend shook her shoulder gently causing Allison to startle awake with a quiet hum in response. Taking his hand, she allowed him to loop an arm around her shoulders and lead her to the elevator while he waved goodbye to Derek with his spare arm. The elevator took a day and an age to arrive and even longer to get up to Allison's floor especially with the teenage girl leaning heavily on him as she tried her best not to fall asleep. "Almost there." He reminded her as the two stumbled from the elevator to her door and she unlocked it with shaking tired hands. "To bed now, it's been a long night." Isaac urged as he supported her down the hall and to her bedroom.

This was becoming way too much of a routine, stumbling into her room after pulling an all nighter fighting off the forces of evil. Watching her with wary tired blue-gray eyes, Isaac helped Allison to the bed where she proceeded to lay down and pass out still wearing her clothes. Plopping down beside her and nearly moaning with relief at the feel of the bed on his sore and stiff limbs, Isaac reached over and pulled off her boots. Never had she been this emotionally and physically exhausted but he couldn't blame her, her body was worn down from worry, saving the world, and being strong enough to hold them both together. Both of them couldn't keep up this reckless pace, they were supernatural not immortal and therefore still had their limits. Tossing her boots on the floor and quickly following them with his, the werewolf climbed into bed beside her and pulled the covers over them both before wrapping his arms around her lithe form and quickly following her into dream land.

The couple probably would have slept the whole day and night again but instead they were woken up a mere few hours later by a Stiles yelling in the hall, "Where were you? Liam could have killed someone last night without Scott's help!" Opening one yellow eye to glare at him, Isaac growled while Allison, normally the kinder of the pair, snapped back, "Well Liam didn't because of us now let us sleep." If Stiles were a normal human, the idea of two angry supernaturals would have the boy running but Stiles was not normal and instead pulled the covers off of the sleeping pair before leaping back out of range as Allison swung an unnaturally strong hand to smack him. "Allison it's urgent and we need you both." A deeper voice interrupted Stiles before he could speak again and Allison and Isaac leapt up as the speaker entered the room himself. "Dad?" She asked the surprise obvious in her face as he nodded and she leapt forward to hug him. Not one to admit her fears, part of her recent exhaustion had been due to her fear of him getting hurt by the Calaveras or Kate; he was the only family that she had left, Isaac excluded. "I'm home sweetheart." After breathing in his familiar scent of gunpowder and steel to ensure he really was there, she stepped back and Isaac shook his hand with a teasing grin, "She never lets me call her sweetheart." That comment that earned him a smack on the shoulder and a chuckle from Argent himself.

"What happened with the Calaveras?" Allison pressed as she pulled her boots back on and they followed Argent and Stiles back into the family room only to be greeted by a pacing Sheriff. "I'll get to that but a lot happened last night." The Sheriff stopped at the sound of Argent's voice and turned in their direction with a frown contorting his features. "Where were you and that new wolf?" He grumbled and Isaac, who was not the Sheriff's favorite person to begin with, gulped before replying, "Derek, Allison and I had it under control, Allison calmed him down and he caused no damage, why?" Sheriff Stilinski nodded before turning to his son and allowing himself to relax and sit down on the sofa while Isaac sat in a chair to tie his boots and Allison perched on the arm of it. The rest sat down too and the Sheriff began, "I don't know if Derek told you but he and Peter were attacked last night by the mouthless attacker and he brought me his keyboard. Parrish and I hacked into it and discovered that he is a contract killer working for someone named the Benefactor."

 **Glad I got both chapters done and out for you, anyone actually reading this. Please read, enjoy, and review!**


	21. Maneater

**Here's a new chapter! Thanks to a very flexible finals schedule, I've finally been able to write so withour further ado, here's Chapter 21 featuring Hall & Oates' famous song "Maneater". **

Chapter 21: "Maneater"

" _I wouldn't if I were you_

 _I know what she can do_

 _She's deadly man_

 _And she could really rip your world apart_

 _Mind over matter_

 _O oh, the beauty is there_

 _But a beast is in the heart_ "

As the story came to light between the Sheriff, Stiles, and Argent, Isaac and Allison learned of how busy last night had truly been. While tracking the mouthless attacker, apparently named the Mute as Stiles had informed them earning a glare from his father, the Sheriff and Parrish were led to the school and were attacked by the tomahawk wielding Mute. Parrish managed to get around behind him and held him as the Sheriff handcuffed him and began to read him his rights. Meanwhile, Peter had managed to leave Derek's during the commotion with Liam and had followed them there. He then had knocked out Parrish and pushed the Sherriff out of the way before slicing the Mute's chest open and killing him. "Why would Peter do that?" Allison asked and Sherriff Stilinski eyes narrowed at that as he replied, "He said he was a creature of habit." Turning to Isaac and Allison, "I hope you are all not creatures of habit." Both shook their heads vigorously and the Sheriff sighed in relief before giving Argent a purposive look who also shook his head, "I have a new goal. Protect those who cannot protect themselves." Allison practically beamed at him as he said that and the Sherriff nodded in relief.

Stiles choose that moment to interrupt them and launch into his story about taking Malia out to Lydia's lake house again. "Apparently Lydia's mother thought we were partying and sent a keg of beer and invites to a bunch of underclassmen. Brilliant right?" It was not, Isaac and Allison quickly learned as Stiles, haltingly through an over abundance of sarcastic snarky comments, relayed that Malia had gotten out of the boat house and run rampant through the woods and she had been calmed through his smooth talking. Meanwhile Argent had shown up to find the man who had delivered the keg dead and missing his head.

From here, Argent stepped in and explained what he had learned from speaking with the Calaveras. It quite honestly was not much more than what they had already known about Kate: mainly that she was alive (already known fact), dangerous (seen that night at the school), out of control (also seen at the school), and accompanied by berserkers (terrifying creatures). What surprised both Allison and Isaac was that Argent had returned home upon receiving a text from Scott about Liam. Upon arriving he had discovered a half turned werewolf decapitated by his vehicle and an under control Malia being led slowly out of the woods by a shaky looking Stiles. "I was not shaky looking, that's my normal state." He grumbled before he continued with the most important news of all. "Lydia had a banshee episode and connected that a code on her laptop that she had typed up this week instead of math notes was a carbon copy of –"

"An assassin hit list for someone named the Benefactor. Presumably, it's all supernaturals with prices on their heads. The cannibal boy and his family, and the werewolf from last night were all on it with a few unclosed homicides recently as well. You're both on it and the code to crack the code was your name Allison, Lydia thinks it was because you died and came back." Stiles glared at his father for interrupting him while the rest of the group was silent and Isaac and Argent stared at Allison realizing the same thing simultaneously: Kate was behind this and it may not have to do with having died so much as a deadly warning. "Where's Lydia now?" Allison asked carefully ignoring her father and Isaac's protective looks. Although they both knew that she was more than capable of protecting herself, they still felt the need to at least stop her from running headlong into dangerous situations not unlike this one. "At the lake house trying to figure out some more of the code, it only unlocked a third of it." Stiles supplied still looking disappointed about being interrupted earlier as his father nodded.

Upon hearing this, Allison leapt up and started towards the door while the Sheriff and Stiles stared and Argent and Isaac sighed and stood up ready to follow her. "Where are you going?" The cop asked as the detective and his son couldn't deduce what was so blatantly obvious to the two trained marksmen. "She's going to help Lydia and we're about to be sent to look for clues." Stiles laughed at Argent's answer before turning to look at Isaac and grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Do you always do what she says?" Before the wolf could answer, the teen turned to the side to see Allison with glowing orange eyes and Stiles yelped in fear and fell out of his chair as she smirked and returned to normal, "Because I'm the boss." The Sheriff and Argent chuckled while Isaac smirked at the traumatized looking Stiles. Allison, thoroughly finished with amusing herself at Stiles' expense, turned back towards the door and added, "Are we going to solve this one or not?" Isaac didn't need to be asked twice and led the way out the door followed by the two Stilinskis with Argent locking the door behind them before trotting down the stairs after the impatient Huang and wolf duo.

Climbing into their respective cars, with Allison allowing Isaac the front seat knowing how much his claustrophobia affected him in the back seat. Argent revved up his SUV and led the way out of the parking lot with the Sheriff's car and Stiles' Jeep following. As the silence weighed on him, he glanced back at Allison biting her lip and looking out the window while Isaac drummed his fingers impatiently and did the same. "Why did Scott call you about Liam?" She finally burst out and Isaac turned and raised an eyebrow waiting to hear the answer. "Because he is stronger and more dangerous than any new wolf I've heard of or experienced." Isaac contemplated this for a moment before asking in a slow measure voice. "How can you know that when you've never met him?" Argent realized quickly that Isaac saw so much of himself in the boy and that the idea of him being the most dangerous werewolf that Argent had seen upset him considerably. "He has something called IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, and it is sudden bursts of uncontrollable rage that he has no control over. Stiles saw the effects of it with some quick internet digging and I agree that it will make him more dangerous if he cannot learn to control it." Isaac stared back at Argent as his mind worked slowly through this new information, methodical and patient beyond measure was how Isaac functioned; Allison not so much.

"So? Anger can be controlled." She pointed out with her eyebrows furrowed not fully understanding the gravity of what Liam had. "It's not like my anger or that of the beast, Al. He had no control over his rage before being bitten. Now it will be ten times as hard for him to control." Argent nodded as Allison's frown deepened and eyebrows furrowed further as she took in this new development with a wary, quick thinking bird's mentality. "With time, he can learn." She insisted as Argent and Isaac shared a look, she was not about to admit that she was wrong and they were not about to force her to. Perhaps one day he could, childhood diagnoses did not always lead to adult diagnoses with the right therapy and treatment. But it certainly would be a hard road for the teen, more so than it had been for him and Allison; that was not to say that they had it easy either.

The rest of the drive to the Martin's lake house was spent in silence as Allison and Isaac remained wrapped up in their own thoughts and Argent focused on driving. By the time they arrived, Allison practically flew out of the car in her determination to help her best friend. "Want me to come with?" Isaac asked as he rolled down the window and Allison shook her head at the suggestion before running back towards the car and kissing his cheek with a reassuring grin. "It's a girl thing." He nodded in response and waved as she ran inside before turning to Argent, "To the school?" The marksman shook his head with a light chuckle; the boy still had much to learn about this family's ways. "CSI always corrupts evidence," Argent explained as he parked the car over by the trees and stepped out of the vehicle with a slight smirk. "We'll start with the headless wolf over here."

Isaac quickly realized that it was far better to leave the investigating to Stiles and the Sheriff in most cases because this was not his trade of choice. "Don't step there Isaac!" Argent grumbled for the umpteenth time as the teen moved his boot back a few inches from the spot of dirt in front of him. "What now?" He groaned and Argent glared at him before sighing in response as he remembered that unlike Allison, he had not been told about investigative strategies at this point in his training. "We can get a mold from this shoeprint and then potentially figure out something about the assassin." The teen's mouth opened in an o-shape and then closed as he nodded along before completely stepping back and crouching down as he looked at it. "Isn't it a little small?"

"Is that what Allison says about -" Stiles interjected only to earn himself a smack from both Argent and a harder one from Isaac. "Shut it Stiles." The Sheriff grumbled as he turned to Argent with a frown and looked down at the camera that the hunter was holding. "What have you found that my techs missed?" Rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the idea, Argent looked up at the Sheriff and pointed towards the print, "A print that your techs stomped all over." Isaac smirked as he realized that he was not completely at fault for messing up the crime scene this time. As the four peered closer at the print, it was Stiles who admitted, "It is a rather small print." Sherriff Stilinski nodded in agreement as he, not to be outdone by his son, added, "Narrow too, likely enough to be a females."

Chris turned towards Isaac and nodded at the boy who automatically started feeling out the chemo signatures and eliminating those that reeked of preoccupied cops, focused and latex covered CITs, and the overwhelming scent of fear that the dead werewolf had produced that had not quite diffused entirely. Suddenly he became aware of a light floral scent, nothing like his Allison would wear, but a very young feminine combined with overwhelming confidence to the point of borderline arrogance. "It was a young teenage girl, trained assassin from the signature that she left behind." He observed to the two Stilinskis' surprise and a grin and a smack on the back from Argent, "That's exactly what I'm seeing here too, looks as if we have a killer high schooler on our hands." Stiles groaned at that one as he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Never had one of those before, have we?"

 **Hope you enjoyed that! As always, read, enjoy, and review! I make no promises about uploads but I should have another coming soon, very soon.**


	22. Control

**I know that it has been months since I have posted anything but I am finally starting to get some inspiration again (and find time between working 2 part-time jobs and being a full-time student) so please enjoy! From here on out, the chapters will be shorter and totally off from the original story line! I am keeping Kate and the hit list in here just to get started so that following this I can catapult into new characters and situations for the pack to get in trouble with, so here goes! The song is "Control" by Halsey, now enough from me, y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 22: "Control"

" _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones"_

It was deathly cold for a normal human that night as the trio stood in the freezing woods and the two boys faced each other while the girl perched on a nearby trunk light as a bird. "Breathe." The older one ordered as the younger one's eyes flashed and the man shook his head in response. "Do it again." His command was answered by an animalistic growl and he smirked despite himself as the younger boy frowned and started to complain in a childish fashion. "We've done this a hundred times tonight alone!" The girl had to stop herself from chuckling herself as the older figure shook his head, his expression of amusement hidden from the other boy in the dark, and ordered, "Again!" Rolling his eyes and groaning like the stereotypical teenage boy that he was, the younger figure obeyed closing his eyes, lifting up his hands, and retracting razor sharp claws not normally associated with the human anatomy. "Let me see your eyes Liam." The older boy ordered and the boy shook his head unwilling to comply.

Shaking his own head, the older boy gave his younger counterpart a look and repeated the instruction in his naturally gruff tone. "Open your eyes Liam." The shorter figure opened them reluctantly revealing the glowing yellow eyes of a wolf. Shaking his head at him, Liam looked to the girl for support and she gave him a pointed look that confirmed that the older male was right. "Allison!" He whined and it revealed further how young he truly was as he failed to take the girl's hint and she smirked herself with her white teeth standing out bright despite the darkness. "Isaac is right, Liam. You need to learn control and this is the only way." Isaac nodded as Liam dropped his head in exhaustion and defeat that this lengthy boring process was the only way to gain control especially taking into account his anger issues.

"It takes time Liam," Isaac confirmed as he clamped a hand on the boy's shoulder to reassure him as he added, "That's enough for one night." Liam sighed in relief as Isaac stepped over to where Allison was sitting on the fallen tree and snatched up the backpack that was hidden in the shadows before tossing another towards the freshman who caught it with ease without looking. "Reflexes are still good." Allison jabbed as she picked up her own bag and swung a bow and quiver over her shoulder as if carrying around a bow and arrows in the middle of the night in winter was totally a normal thing to have. Shaking his head at how much had changed so quickly, the freshman grinned before swinging on his backpack and trotted after the forms of the juniors as they walked along the near invisible path with supernaturally keen eyes.

By the time the pair got to the bottom, Liam looked like a dead man walking from exhaustion and Allison kept looking back to be sure the young wolf wouldn't fall over. "He's like a puppy." She whispered to Isaac who gave her a very funny look as she continued, "A very tired puppy." He rolled his eyes in response and she chuckled, being compared to a canine when in human form always seemed to bother him. "It's because I have been compared to a kicked puppy Al." His answer to her unspoken question startled her and she frowned slightly in confusion at his response, "It was an easy question to guess Al, besides it's the question you never ask." The girl wasn't one to normally allow herself to admit to such a thing but he was right about her wanting to know why. "Better than dealing with the hard questions." Allison finally managed and she watched as his face grew dark at the thought of the hit lists that Lydia had discovered, Kate on the loose, the possibility that Liam could explode at any time with even greater consequences now than ever before.

Despite his worried look, he grabbed her hand and gave it a slight reassuring squeeze as they continued walking and Liam practically slept as he walked behind them. "But we can handle it together." Isaac whispered reassuringly and she grinned over at him even if it was a smile that barely reached her eyes. Just a year ago, they would not have even been able to work as partners and here he was comforting her as more than that. If they hadn't been nearly out of the woods with Liam stumbling behind them, she would definitely have been thanking him in the right ways. Thanking him for what? For being himself and for everything that he had done for her over these past few months. To think that she had always thought that he was the broken one that she was trying to fix; in reality it was quite the opposite it seems.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the car unlocking and stopped in surprise causing Liam to walk into her and the two to yelp in surprise. "Come on you two idiots, get in the car or you'll be running home." Isaac chuckled lightly as he slipped into the driver's seat and revved up the engine as the two other supernaturals rushed to open their doors and get inside before the teen left them in the woods alone. If any of the three had happened to be paying any attention to the surrounding area they would have seen two pairs of glowing green supernatural eyes. Unluckily for them, no one did, and the sound of clattering bones and low animalistic growls rustled through the underbrush following the cautiously moving vehicle as it traversed the bumpy dirt access road through the trees.

"You wouldn't leave us, right?" Liam asked his face a mixture of assurance that Isaac wouldn't and fear that he would have made him and Allison run after the car. Isaac looked back and smirked at the younger teen which was not exactly the answer the boy had been hoping for. Allison just rolled her eyes, it was the exact kind of look that her father would have responded with and the fact that Isaac just used it meant that he had spent way too much time training with him. All of this went over the younger boy's head and he frowned as his exhausted brain debated between asking a few more questions or giving up. Deciding that it really wasn't all that important after all, he chose to instead lay down in the backseat to nap the short ride home. His big icy blue eyes had just closed when the car suddenly slammed its brakes throwing him forward onto the floor board with a startled yelp.

Isaac was not one to normally have slow reflexes but these creatures were fast, supernaturally fast therefore he was forced to slam on brakes causing the SUV to groan in protest. "Dammit!" He cursed, as Allison's eyes grew wide in recognition of the nightmarish creatures and the fearless archer started screaming wildly, "Reverse! Reverse!" Liam was then thrown back into the seat violently as the SUV's tires spun backwards rapidly but it not so fast to miss seeing the animal bone clad berserkers standing in front of the car. "What the hell are those?" The teen yelled as he finally regained his balance and found himself being completely ignored by Isaac and Allison as she, in a now significantly calmer voice, ordered careful directions that he followed without a peep of complaint. "Right after that tree. Now turn. Follow that path. Slow up a bit over this next bump."

The wheels of that car had never rolled down any dirt road as fast as they did that night away from those two berserkers. "Slow up! Don't you mean drive any faster? Pedal to the medal so we don't die horrible awful deaths!" Liam yelled as he watched worriedly out the back window as the supernatural beasts with bloodlust in their eyes steadily approached unaffected by the speed of the vehicle in front of them. "Any suggestions that are actually helpful? We'll hit a bump the wrong way, lose control, and crash the car if we speed up." Isaac managed to grit through his teeth as he tried his best to focus on driving and not sound too much like a pissed off Stiles; he definitely failed on the latter of the two. "He's trying his best." Allison amended glancing back to check on Liam and staring at his tense back as the boy looked out the back window. As he watched with his icy blue eyes flashing to gold erratically as he tried to control the change as best he could; Isaac wasn't the only one who failed at his attempt to stay in control of himself that night.

 **Hope that this will make up for all the months off from posting any updates, please, as always, read, enjoy, and review. From this point forward I will definitely need your reviews to let me know if I am going in the right direction! Thanks for reading and sticking with me this long!**


	23. Gasoline

**Thank you for being so patient and so excited to continue to read this. Please review if you believe that I am going off track in any way since this is all new territory from the original TV series. The song is "Gasoline" also by Halsey. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: "Gasoline"

" _Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?_

 _Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_

 _Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_

 _Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me_?"

The sound of the tinkling glass breaking followed by a loud crash as the aluminum car door was flung into a nearby tree startled the two teens in the front of the car as they turned around to see the younger teenage boy rolling across the ground to cushion his fall and then leaping into a fighting stance with claws and teeth bared and eyes glowing yellow. "Dammit Liam!" Isaac cursed with his own eyes flashing to gold as he slammed on the brakes and whipped his head around in time to see one berserker stop to deal with the teen and the other continue towards their car. Opening her door, her eyes already glowing orange, Allison ordered "Call Scott, I'll distract the berserker." The boy rolled his eyes as he picked up his phone and hit the speed dial for his annoyed roommate and Alpha. "Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work?" He muttered to himself as the phone rang and a pissed off Scott answered three rings later, "What?" In response the Beta rolled his eyes and withheld a growl of annoyance. "Berserkers. Off a dirt road in the north woods. Backup would be nice." Within three sentences he summarized the entire situation and was not about to wait for a response as he hung up and tossing the phone in the passenger seat as he opened his door himself with his eyes glowing bright in the dark. Running towards the fight he bared his teeth and his claws with a final growl of complaint, "I hate the dirty work."

Dashing in next to his girlfriend, he glanced over at her for an order and was unsurprised to see her fully consumed in flames and engaged in burning the berserker whenever it got too close to her or Liam who was off attempting, and failing, to take down the other nightmare. "I've got Liam." He assumed without actually being ordered and Allison nodded in response before returning her attention to the bloodthirsty beast in front of her as he sprinted around her and leapt onto the back of the other berserker. It gave a war cry rather than a screech of pain as his claws latched in between the bone coverage and hit the form of the human still inside. "He's mine!" Liam roared at Isaac while he was thoroughly still occupied riding the back of the berserker like a rodeo cowboy. "Sure, you don't want a hand?" Isaac managed as he tried his best to hold on to the beast with just his claws and brute strength. The loud growl from the pissed new Beta was enough to make the older boy shrug as he released the beast and leapt deftly onto the branch above him with a sigh of relief at actually making his landing, his acrobatic skills were far worse than his shooting had been at first. "All yours!" Turning away and hearing the sound of Liam getting thrown back into the tree and growling like a true wolf, the Beta turned to help the huang only to find that she had already taken out her target.

"That putting to sleep trick is more than a little creepy." The wolf pointed out to the huang and she just glared up at him and he nodded understanding what she was not saying; it may be creepy but it sure as hell was effective. "Liam won't last much longer without it." She told him as the girl strode past with the flames receding and leaving just a girl, in clothes that miraculously had not burned up, who was determined to help the younger angrier werewolf from further agony. Nodding Isaac flipped off of his perch and landed on all four limbs with ease before launching himself onto his legs and ran after Allison. Her eyes were still glowing golden and his claws bared as he planned to assist her until a flame flicked out at his chest causing him to yelp in pain. "I've got this. Only engage if he won't go down." Rather than follow her order completely, he kept his wolf form and continued along behind her, at a safer distance, before looping behind the thoroughly distracted berserker who was entirely occupied with attacking Liam and tearing the young wolf to bits. "Berserker, it's me you want!" Allison called her voice sounding odd to Isaac causing him to cock his head in confusion until he realized it was not just Allison's voice but also the voice of the huang.

The creature turned towards her with a growl as Liam laid there his golden eyes squeezed shut in pain and his body covered in huge gashes. Debating between helping the huang or the boy, taking out the bigger threat became Isaac's priority as he turned to stand prepared behind the beast as his leader danced the flames across her hands and the beast began to lull nearly immediately. Deciding based on this that the situation was completely under control; Isaac changed his mind and turned to Liam. "Liam?" He called into the darkness and a pair of bright-blue eyes stared back at him from a bloody broken body of a boy lying prone on the ground. "You're going to hate me for this but..." Isaac let his statement of fact trail off as he closed his fist and punched his young friend in the stomach with the least amount of force necessary to force him to change. "I'm sorry, Liam." The teen continued as Liam's screams of pain turned into a roar and Isaac watched with pity in his fully human eyes as Liam began the painful healing process.

Before he could completely ensure that Liam was going to heal alright, however; Isaac was tackled with excessive force of a man with glowing red eyes. "Scott, get off of him!" Allison ordered with a glare at the Alpha that made Isaac's pack leader step back in fear of her. Isaac stood up with a wince and glared at Scott before double checking that Liam had begun to heal. "You'd be better served helping him get Liam able to walk. My father will be here soon to destroy these berserkers for good." The Alpha did not like to be ordered around, not even when Derek was an Alpha; his moral code did not extend to following orders from others, especially those from his ex-girlfriend turned huang and badass huntress. "It's your fault that he got hurt!" Scott roared at Isaac and Allison narrowed her eyes to retaliate but she was beaten by Isaac stepping up and staring his Alpha in the eye. "Yes, it's my fault for helping him when you were too busy. I'll take the blame for my actions but you need to too."

Despite knowing that Isaac was right about his role in the attack and Liam's subsequent injuries, Scott walked around Isaac and picked Liam up, like he weighed nothing at all, and carried him down to the torn up car. "Dad said that he would give us a ride when he gets here. Our job is only to keep them asleep until then." Isaac heard what she wasn't saying, he always heard what she wasn't saying and he knew that they had more than one job; the other was to ensure that Kate, no matter what she was, didn't take them away or chase after the unsuspecting Scott or wounded Liam.

"Kate?" He asked aloud and she looked over at him with a look of pain at that knowledge. That was all the answer that he needed to confirm that his intuition was right; nothing was more painful than the look of someone that had to face their own family. It was a look he had worn sine he was a child and that his brother had had to wear for far longer than he. There was a difference though, because Allison was not beaten yet despite the scars she bore already both internally and externally because of her aunt. She wasn't a victim like him who never rebelled; she was a badass who refused to give in despite the odds stacked against her, despite dying. "I'm no stronger than you." Allison spoke up surprising him with how easily she was able to read him; it made him wonder if she and he hadn't become more connected than Deaton had anticipated. "Some of us get kicked to the ground and grow harder and stronger when the scars heal." Isaac explained as he unconsciously touched his chest where many scars met together and formed the imprint of a belt buckle itself dented permanently onto his skin. "You aren't either if you're standing in front of me able to trace yours."

Turning away from him to hide her tears as they began to pool in her eyes, she double checked on the still sleeping berserkers. Isaac knew that he couldn't comfort her and she was in no place to comfort him any further, this was their life and they had to deal with their wounds on their own whether they wanted to or not. It helped though, knowing that he had lived through pain like hers; he gave her faith that she could too despite being scared out of her mind. Dancing the flames across her knuckles quietly in front of the first beast to ensure that he dozed longer, Allison was unaware that time had passed until she heard her father's familiar voice threatening in a low tone. "If you totaled my car Lahey, those berserkers waking up will be the least of your fears."

 **I hope that you enjoyed that! Also review with any criticisms, comments, or compliments that you may have.**


	24. Read My Mind

**Thank you so much for your reviews and continuing to read this far into my tale. The song for this chapter is "Read My Mind" by: The Killers. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: "Read My Mind"

 _"_ _I never really gave up on_

 _Breakin' out of this two-star town_

 _I got the green light_

 _I got a little fight_

 _I'm gonna turn this thing around_

 _Can you read my mind?_

 _Can you read my mind?"_

Lucky for Lahey, Argent killed the beasts and did not, in the end blame him for the car despite muttering the whole time at the car dealership in annoyance that he had to pay for more new cars than he had ever owned previously since moving to this town. "Honestly Isaac, this is ridiculous." Chris complained as he drove the new car home and the werewolf looked over at the hunter uneasily, "What's ridiculous?" Isaac asked warily fearing that he already knew the answer and that it would commence another lecture about vehicles, prices, and sleazy car sales men at all levels of the business. Instead of one more automobile comment to drive the teenager insane the hunter surprised him, "How a true Alpha like Scott cannot make up with his best friend?" In classic local werewolf fashion, Isaac completely misunderstood what he was going for and cocked his head in confusion. "But he and Stiles aren't fighting?"

Chris Argent looked over at him shaking his head and giving the boy a look, "And you think Liam asks stupid questions. I meant you and Scott." The tall lean brown haired boy looked over at him and frowned at him with slight anger in his blue eyes. "He started it." Isaac managed with a deeper frown and causing the sixteen-year-old to sound incredibly like a small child. "I mean that he was the one who turned Liam and left him once he'd created something he hadn't meant to." The older hunter frowned in response recognizing that there was a fissure between them greater than Liam and he definitely knew what that fissure was caused by. "When he abandoned her, it hurt me too." Turning away from the hunter to look out the window, the teen's frown deepened and caused him to look ten years older.

"This isn't easy to deal with for either of us." Chris added feeling way too much like Deaton while acing as a mentor to all these supernatural teenagers, including the one who was currently dating his not-so-little girl. "Allison feels it too." Isaac ground through his teeth after a painfully long and tense silence that would have suffocated both men had he not spoken at that moment. "So do I but I still have to work with him, the town won't survive otherwise." The teen continued to sulk in the passenger seat beside him not yet willing to admit to what he knew he had to do. He knew better than most how much of a necessity agreement was especially when those you loved were at stake but this was incredibly difficult to accept. This was both the boy he owed his allegiance to and the one who left him and Allison to die. "He left her to die." Came out of his mouth in an unbidden and inhuman snarl, "All alone and broken and bleeding on the ground."

Despite his earlier words about forgiving the teen for leaving Allison, Argent's hands clenched the steering wheel so tightly that all the blood drained from his knuckles leaving them a ghostly pale white. It took everything in him not to add that part of what Isaac was feeling was the fact that he had been left to die too on that cold pavement in a pool of both his and Allison's blood. "Make it a business association then, you'll have to get along for now but soon he'll earn back your trust." That was wrong, trust once broken was never the same. Sometimes it came back stronger like the kind that he now had with his daughter or the kind that she now had with Isaac but other times it did not end quite as well making it much more similar to what trust he'd had with Gerard prior to the death of his wife and his subsequent semi-transformation into a werewolf. It would not still rub him so raw if Gerard had not convinced the wife he loved, despite all of her flaws, to kill herself when she was bitten.

"Business association?" Had Isaac not just spoken, Argent would have completely forgotten that the boy was in the car next to him. Ironically enough, he was supposed to be the one who was so great at compartmentalizing. Turning to the younger man, Argent forced a grin that looked more than beyond painful and erased it just as quickly before replying, "Yes, a business association. One that you don't have to like but keep up solely for mutual benefit and keeping the balance."

Isaac cocked his head and looked confused for a long moment before his eyes cleared and he nodded curtly. "Business association to keep the balance. I can handle that." Argent smiled despite himself, the boy that he had first seen at Derek's side had been angry and would never have listened to a logical argument no matter how much good it would have done. He paused as he glanced back over and added with a small smile, "Can you tell him this too, Chris?" The hunter laughed and kept his weary-worn watered down green eyes on the road as he reached a hand out and squeezed the boy's shoulder. "That you have to prove to him and it won't be a one-time thing. This will be an over and over again process that will be tough. Just keep your emotions in and remember that this is just to keep the peace."

Isaac nodded and turned his head to look back out the window and resume watching the landscape of constant evergreen trees pass by as they took the main road back into town. As they reached the first stoplight into town, Chris, knowing he would regret it as Allison's father but knowing that she would do it soon if he didn't, spoke up once more, "Living with him might complicate things further. We do have a guest bedroom in our apartment you know." The teen's eyes lit up and he turned to look at Chris in surprise, at this point he could not even mentally refer to the man who had become a huge mentor to him by just his last name. "Do you mean it?" Isaac asked with his eyes wide and his smile contagiously stretching from ear to ear. Smiling himself in response, Chris laughed and tried his best to still sound serious as he added, "Yes, just sleep in it at least a few nights out of the month. Nightmares excused of course."

The rest of the car ride back to the apartment, Isaac never stopped smiling like a kid promised a lifetime worth of ice cream. Chris was smiling too despite the nagging voice in his head telling him he wasn't living up to the overprotective father standard that his badass hunter reputation required of him. As the boy leapt out of the car the second he pulled into the parking spot, Chris watched him sprint with supernatural speed up the stairs and knew that he was rushing to tell Allison the news. Chuckling to himself he asked himself how could he be overprotective when this boy was one of the few things he had left to keep him going? And even if it was not keeping him going specifically, then keep his daughter, the light of his life and his whole world, together and happy. No, he truly didn't feel bad about not being overprotective enough after all; Isaac was part of his small family now and that meant he had a need to protect him too.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please read, review, and enjoy!**


	25. We Are the Kids

**Long time since I wrote last so as I always I apologize for that but it truly is impossible when working 2 jobs plus uni to have any time to write! The song for this chapter is "We Are the Kids" by: Walk the Moon. As always, read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 25: "We Are the Kids"

 _"_ _Lost boys, lost girls, hot tires, wild animals_

 _We won't live forever_

 _Hand over the future, I rip holes in my shirt_

 _There's mud on my shoes, there's sun on my skin_

 _I am brand new_

 _We shout at the cops, we howl at the moon_

 _just a matter of time don't you get it_

 _We are the kids that you never can kill_

 _You never can kill, you never can kill_

 _We say that we won't but you know that we will,_

 _You know that we will keep on"_

Lydia hated to be caught in the middle of any argument, unless she was the cause of it and right now that was not the case. Her beige high heels clicked with as much attitude as she could muster as she sauntered down the hallway like it was some kind of cat walk. Allison rolled her eyes at her best friend's obvious annoyance and decided to bite before Lydia twisted her ankle with her over exaggerated gate. "Yes, Lydia? Something bothering you?" A flip of rosy red curls and a flash of emerald green eyes was all the response that Allison was given by her best friend before Lydia looked at her with obviously feigned blankness, "I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about."

Allison rolled her eyes and found herself actually working hard to keep up with her high-heeled friend even while wearing her comfortable and far more efficient combat boots. "Lydia, is this about Scott and Isaac arguing?" The huntress interrupted her best friend and smirked with a decidedly Isaac-like attitude as Lydia turned around and gave her a surprised look that the red head quickly hid with a slight frown. "No." Her pouting at having been outed for her annoyance so easily was hardly hidden as she stomped her heels with just enough force to make them click and clack with far more noise than necessary for the last 10 yards to her locker. "You sure?" Allison pressed as she whittled away at her friend's annoyance with an honest smile now as she leaned against the locker right next to Lydia's with her arms crossed. Finally, the red head's offensive broke down and the girl sighed dramatically as she turned to Allison and admitted, "Yes, the balance is off. It's a schism right down the middle and I don't like it. I refuse to pick sides and you cannot convince me to otherwise."

Glancing down the hallway and grinning knowledgably, Allison cocked her head down the hall and her grin widened. "Who says you need to?" Following her best friend's line of vision, Lydia caught sight of Scott and Isaac discussing something almost amiably. Given their past few interactions leading to, at the very least, near blows and yelling matches, the two boys being on speaking terms was a huge improvement. Lydia looked back at her best friend with her eyes wide with surprise. "You're kidding me." Allison followed her gaze and managed a slight smile despite her own lingering anger with the Alpha. Isaac's capacity to forgive was larger than hers apparently, either that or he was way more diplomatic. "Not at all, Isaac knows the consequences of him and Scott fighting. It was hurting all of us."

Lydia gave her a look that said that she didn't entirely believe Allison but the red head was not about to push the group back into fighting. "Fine, don't tell me everything that's going on." She flipped her hair, grabbed the necessary textbook from her locker and slammed it closed purposely before finishing her point, "But don't any of you mess it up." Allison smiled lightly as Isaac, hearing all of this glanced over at her and grinned back, but the grin was gone before she replied. "We won't, I cannot say the same thing for Scott but we won't." Lydia had clearly stopped listening at this point and was ogling some new boy and soon was chatting about the new specimen having seemingly moved beyond the issue and onto the new topic at hand. Allison was not fooled by the genius redhead's antics but she played along, not so unlike that of how Isaac was playing along to keep the pack together.

"Should I go after him?" The redhead asked turning to Allison and forcing her to pay attention again to her old friend, "Or perhaps him?" The huntress rolled her eyes and played along as she barely gave the two teen boys a second glance. "They're only freshman. Same age as Liam." Lydia flipped her red hair back over her shoulder and gave her a very knowing grin as she added, "We all make sacrifices." It took a millisecond for her to hide her surprise at Lydia's not so obvious comment on the two supernaturally gifted boys having made their peace and were moving apart now. "Yes, yes we do."

Isaac joined the two girls at their lockers and looked slightly confused when Lydia gave him a long hard look. "Is there something in my teeth?" The teen asked trying to figure out the exact reasoning behind this intense examination from the banshee in front of him. "Nothing, you just seem to be full of surprises lately." His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out exactly what Lydia was referring to this time. "Don't strain yourself to figure that one out," the girl added as she left a very confused Isaac and a slightly smiling Allison standing at the lockers.

Still rather confused, Isaac was pondering exactly what Lydia meant when Allison grabbed his hand and squeezed it bringing him back down to Earth. "You're the bigger man." She explained what Lydia meant with a smile that was reciprocated by a smirk. "Well of course, I'm bigger. You know that better than anyone." That smirk earned the teen boy a smack on the shoulder, "I did not mean in THAT way!" She paused and watched as his smirk only grew wider causing her to slightly blush. "Although it is true. She meant that you were the figuratively bigger man, for not continuing to argue with Scott even if you were right about everything." It took him a full minute to stop his smirking, but once he had it turned into a natural smile.

Allison, still blushing slightly, grinned herself as the two walked out of the door and towards her waiting car. She let go of his hand only to walk around the vehicle and slip into the driver's seat while Isaac travelled around to the passenger seat. "Where to? It's your one day off from lacrosse practice." He smirked immediately at that one and she rolled her eyes, "Preferably appropriate." Isaac chuckled to himself, "Stiles and Malia need an addition on their date tonight, well Stiles needs assistance to get Malia through the dinner portion of the experience." Allison cocked an eyebrow at him praying that he was joking, she could never imagine Isaac agreeing to such a task. "You're joking, right?" His smirk was all the answer that the girl needed to sigh in relief and earn his laughter in return. "There's a lacrosse bonfire happening tonight and I was hoping that you'd come with me."

"Couldn't have asked earlier?" She teased with a grin knowing full well that the date and place were not revealed until the day before as Scott had used as his excused when he had not taken her the previous year. Getting Isaac to stammer still over such things made her laugh because despite the fact that they shared a bed, he still panicked every time she teased him. "You know that, I mean, they don't set the date until today, and I would've asked you earlier but…" Allison still giggling and clearly not too upset interrupted him, "It's fine Isaac I know, but that's not until tonight." Finding themselves at the exit of the high school at this point, Isaac opened his mouth to suggest some things involving a bed and no clothes but he was interrupted by Allison slamming on breaks to stop herself from running over a figure standing menacingly in the middle of the road.

Isaac bit his tongue roughly as his mouth slammed shut in surprise at the sudden stop and the seat belt bit into his shoulder harshly. Allison's head whipped forward sending her short curls flying over her head and into her eyes. Flinging it back quickly, her brown eyes flashed yellow as she focused on the figure in front of the car blocking their way. "Allison is that you?" The figure rasped sounding light enough to be female but lacked a certain human quality to it making it sound spooky and animalistic in nature. Her boyfriend, having finally composed himself, managed to look up in anger at the request and growled himself, "Who's she?" Glancing over at him, he saw that his lovers face had gone white as a sheet and her brown eyes had widened in her terror. She looked ready to spring out of the car and sprint off into the woods away from the figure, like she already knew who, or what, it was and feared it at her very core.

"You can see her too?" Allison's surprise that he could frightened him as it sent him back to dealing with the Nogitsune and the dreams, truly nightmares, from the door left open in her mind after dealing with the Darach. It didn't get better once she had died, the nightmares only got worse and Isaac's warmth and touch seemed to be the only things that kept them at bay most nights but they still snuck in and tortured her so much that they caused her to wake up screaming in fear. "Of course I can Allison, the days of seeing things are over." He left the unspoken bit about the nightmares out of course, that was something that did not need to be said. "That's not the problem right now, Al. Who is that?" His voice shook with what was either rage or fright, even he could not have told you which it was in that moment. She was saved from the pain it was quite clearly causing her when the figure responded for her, "Won't you come out and say hello to your dear Auntie Kate?"


	26. Glitter and Gold

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I lead one busy life I guess. The song for this chapter is by Barns Courtney and entitled "Glitter and Gold", please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 26: "Glitter and Gold"

 _"_ _I am flesh and I am bone_

 _Our eyes ting ting like glitter and gold_

 _I've got fire in my soul_

 _Rise up, ting ting, like glitter"_

Isaac looked over at Allison with his eyes flashing from yellow to blue as he tried to control his anger towards Kate. Having never met the women, she was like a villain from a bygone age to him, but to Allison she was the embodiment of evil and the source of many of her nightmares. Glancing over at her, he saw all her fear harden into anger and her eyes flash straight from brown to orange. "Al, wait!" He begged in a whisper as she unlocked the car door and stepped out to face her demonic aunt. "Well, well, what a surprise! My sources seemed so sure." Her eyes glared harshly and her brown eyebrows furrowed as her mouth drew into a thin line, the likes of which her father wore when he was angry beyond belief and hiding it. "Is that anyway to greet your beloved niece? How rude." Allison taunted back and Kate's grin only widened in response at her ability to get under the girl's skin with such ease. "You're very lively for someone who is supposed to be dead, Ally." The shard of ice that had gone through his heart when she had died shot through him all over again and before he knew it he was out of the car and standing next to her with claws bared and eyes blazing gold; there was no way he was going to stand by and watch her die alone, never again.

"I thought the same of you." He growled and Kate positively grinned from ear to ear like one who was insane. "Now who is this fine piece of man? What happened to poor puppy Scott? You acted like he was your long-lost Romeo, did Scott-eo leave you to die-eo too?" Her voice reminded him of the way his father would get when drunk and on the edge of exploding because it was the same way that she taunted and tease. "But those eyes! What changed your beautiful brown eyes, hope not Derek the last of the Hales? Scott-eo would be so displeased that he as a true Alpha didn't! I've heard it's more intimate than love-making, if you survive it unlike Derek's girly." Allison, although angry, did not let her emotions get to her head like Isaac used to so easily, she was an Argent after all. "Not as displeased as you were to see what we did to your Berserkers."

That made Kate's smile falter momentarily, two could play her game but that did not make her a fan of sharing the playing field. "I can always make more, the things you learn beyond the grave!" Isaac's brows furrowed and he growled low and long in response, death was something he was never comfortable talking about, especially after his mother but after Allison's it brought fear into his heart and crowded his head with anger. "You know of such, do you not sweet Ally?" She had always hated that nickname as long as he'd known her and although Isaac had never pressed her for why, he now knew. Allison stayed silent, let her aunt think what she would, she was not as bad as her nightmares made her seem. "Some of us didn't go to Hell as a bitch like you would." It was childish and vulgar language but not out of anger, Allison made sure of that, although the fire of such anger burned hot and ready to fly from her hands.

"To call me rude and say such things! Did your mother never teach you better?" That one cut deep, Allison's hand behind her back began to flicker and she had to concentrate for a half a minute to calm herself fully. Isaac could've responded but waited for Allison to take the lead, he was not an official Argent but even an adoptee knew the rules, she was in charge. "She was not the best mother but she knew better than to trust the likes of you." Kate's eyes flashed not yellow, not blue, not orange, nor red but neon green at that and her face took on a dark pallor like a purple bruise. "This was meant to be a warning if the Nogitsune had spared your life after all, leave Beacon Hills and never return. The only thing left here for you and your kind is death!" Just like that she was gone, a ghost in the wind, leaving Allison and Isaac to stand there in front of her car looking to start a fight with mere air.

"Dad." Allison ordered as her voice merged with Isaac's as he looked at her and simultaneously said, "Chris." The two would normally have laughed at the ridiculousness of this but this was not a laughing moment. From what they had just learned from Kate, these attacks were not random occurrences but it truly was a hit list that was being ordered by someone higher up than they had thought; someone above the aunt from her darkest nightmares. "I'll drive," Isaac offered and Allison shook her head, as a mere human she might have allowed it but golden fire now ran through her veins and had a knack for burning away her fear; most of the time. That was not to say that she wasn't scared shitless by what she had seen from her formerly dead-aunt, she simply boxed it up the way she was taught and forced herself to keep moving through it. She knew once her work was done that she would be able to let it all out but now she must report and they must discuss what they're next steps would be.

Slipping back into his seat beside her, Isaac placed his hand gently on her knee and she relaxed immediately at the contact. Even though she was not allowing him to take care of her, she accepted the comfort and it soothed her anger and fear. "Ready Al?" Although she wasn't she nodded and put the car in drive with a deep sigh. So, it begins again she mused as they moved forward as her eyes flashed to gold momentarily; good thing they were ready, or so she thought. She could hear Isaac's heartbeat begin to steady even as his body buzzed with worry, the music was off and her senses were on ultra-focused mode to the point she could feel the fabric of her seat creak with her micromovements and the engine in the car responding to her pedal commands. If she wanted to focus on it, she could have heard the very blood moving in her veins and the fire that crackled alongside it. No biopsy needed, she knew it was there just as she knew her heart beat and the sun would rise the next day even if they were no longer there to see it.

With her mind thus preoccupied the drive took no time and before she could over-think the situation that had just occurred, they had pulled into her apartment parking structure and she was turning off the car. Isaac was out of the vehicle and sprinting up the stairs at light speed before she had even opened her door. Stepping out slowly, she stretched and sighed again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that today. By the time she had grabbed both their bags lightly in her deceptively strong fingers, Isaac had sprinted back down the stairs and was looking at her perplexed. "Are you sure you're okay?" Honestly the answer was no, always no when they were in situations such as these but Allison knew that to show weakness now was not the way of the Argents. Even still it slipped out unbidden from her lips, treacherous tongue and voice box of hers. "No."

One word answers were more his style but when they came from her they tended to hide something deeper or something that she wasn't ready to admit. Moving forward he pulled her into a hug startling her into dropping their bags as he held her close. "None of us are, it's okay to be scared Al." She timidly wrapped her hands around him and breathed his scent in deeply, the wildness of it that mixed with his own fear and now worry for her. Above that fear and worry was a strong will, a strength that she wished she had, and something that she couldn't define by anything other than selfless bravery. "I'm scared too, the bravest people are the ones who fear the most and know the most yet act despite it. You have been so brave for so long, just a little longer. I'll help you, you make me want to be brave." The last part he whispered, it was a secret that he knew that she knew but he had never spoken aloud before. Gently she began to smile and he could feel that strength that was always present in her began to burn yet again with a strong golden flame as her eyes flashed the same color and she pressed a light kiss to his lips in thanks. "With you, I feel like I'm brave enough for anything."


	27. Run

**Here's the next chapter, a little faster than the last one, re-watching Season 6 of Teen Wolf reminded me of this story and gave me a push back in it's direction, can't believe I've been working on this one fic for over a year and a half! Thanks to any that have stuck around this long and hello to any that are just starting at. But enough of me, the song is "Run" by: Snow Patrol. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 27: "Run"

 _"_ _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you dear_

 _Louder louder_

 _And we'll run for our lives_

 _I can hardly speak I understand"_

By the time that they had relayed all of the events of the day to Argent it was dusky outside with the sky turning a deep purple that matched the bruise pallor of Kate's face. Allison watched as Isaac unconsciously shivered at the memory and she reached out a hand gently and placed it on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I have never encountered any creature with neon green eyes or purple skin, perhaps Deaton will know?" Argent ventured with his brows furrowed and his mouth in a worried line, it was the first thing that he had said throughout the telling and Allison knew what he meant by it. "You mean we go to Deaton, you go to Gerard." Isaac frowned in confusion while Argent's expression softened and he sighed. "He knows her better than anyone else, it's not my first choice but it's inevitable." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Besides I don't want him to know how powerful you have become, he'd judge you wrong."

That warmed Allison's heart, she had never questioned aloud whether her father was okay with having a supernatural daughter given their roots but she was glad to hear that he was proud of her aloud. He also did have a point, Gerard would not tell her anything, Isaac either, their supernatural kind had disabled him and he would never trust them again. Just adding to the list of people that they could no longer fully trust with the second to the top of that list being… "Where's Scott right now?" If Kate was going to go after anyone, it would be him of course and Isaac cringed at the thought that he hadn't come up with that first. "Kate would go after him first, especially now that she knows he's an alpha." Turning towards him, Isaac frowned at being assumed to be Scott's keeper but his sense for the alpha was automatically better than Allison's given that she wasn't a wolf like him. Grumbling he thought about it for a long moment and remembered the conversation that he and Allison had been having before Kate had interrupted them. "The lacrosse party!"

Isaac was already grabbing his jacket to sprint out the door when Allison's hand stopped him telling him to wait. "It doesn't start for another half an hour, we don't want to run in there blind and get caught in the web too." Argent nodded with his daughter and placed a reassuring hand on his gun belt with a sad smile. "Slight change of plans then, I'll go to the bonfire and you try Deaton, we'll leave Gerard for another day." Allison nodded her agreement, would save civilians knowing too, and grabbed Isaac's hand to pull him back towards the car. "No car, too slow, let's run." He begged, and she nodded giving a slight wave to her father before the two flashed off. Their steps were light enough that even his keen hunter's ears couldn't hear their boots hit the carpeted floor only the door as it opened and closed behind them. He smiled lightly, this wasn't how he expected his daughter to be when she grew up to lead their family but it was what she was and he couldn't be prouder. Strapping on an extra attachment to his gun belt of extra shells, he frowned at his colt 45s trying to decide if they were strong enough before shrugging once again, they had to be just like he and his new family had to be.

As Argent mulled over this in his head, Allison breezed along through the woods next to Isaac feeling incredibly alive; running like this always made her feel this way. She smiled over at Isaac and he grinned back his eyes bright and alive too as he reached out mid-stride and grabbed her hand as their feet ghosted over pine needles and ignored the tree roots with perfectly timed leaps and ducks under low branches. The trauma was momentarily forgotten and they just ran the way their bodies had been meant to. In true to wolf form, Isaac howled with joy at the feel of such freedom running through his muscles and veins and Allison gave a cry herself. As always, the run felt like it ended too soon as the two stood there in front of Deaton's office as the man was locking up and he turned around as if unsurprised to see them, not like the man had been all that surprised by much over the years given his experiences come to think of it.

"What supernatural epidemic has taken over the town this time?" He asked looking surprisingly unamused by their comically windblown looks and still glowing eyes. "Has Scott not talked to you yet?" Deaton shook his head nodding at his still wrapped up arm and shrugged, "Not since young Derek did this. Doesn't want me involved probably." Isaac looked angered by that but Allison's light touch calmed him quickly as she filled him in about Liam, the hit list, Kate and the berserkers. "I wish that he'd told me about Liam, he'll need guidance with him." Allison chuckled and Isaac added that he had taken Liam under his wing, as unorthodox as it was, but they were working through it.

"So you're only question for me is what Kate is?" The veterinarian confirmed from where he was now sitting comfortably on the hood of his car and the two supernaturals stood unexhausted in front of him despite their long run and long period of time standing. Deaton's chuckle following his question surprised them both greatly, "How do you not know? She was bitten by a werewolf." Allison cocked an eyebrow skeptically at that one and gave Deaton a frowning expression. "She didn't look like a werewolf." Isaac looked significantly less confused by this and frowned instead in concentration as he mused, "Jackson was bit by a werewolf too and his body was impure so he became a kanima." Deaton nodded and rolled two of his fingers around in a continue on, don't slow down sort of impatient yet knowing gesture. "So her current form doesn't matter, she most definitely cannot control it which we already knew from earlier." As Isaac finished, Allison caught on much faster in this case than Isaac did and it made Deaton grin like a proud teacher when she added, "She can't be running the show if she can't control herself!"

Deaton nodded and grinned as he hopped off the hood of his truck and opened the passenger door and gestured towards it, "Ready for a bonfire? I wouldn't mind a beer." The two teens looked at each other and shrugged before hopping in the car, "Hopefully your father has everything cleared out already." He added cheerfully as he shut the door behind her and opened the door to the driver's side as Isaac leapt in the trunk bed with a sigh of relief, he really hated car backseats. When he knocked at the window, Deaton opened it and Isaac grinned at the two in the cab as Deaton put the vehicle in drive and he balanced with ease as the vet sped towards the high school. The ride passed uneventfully and before long they had arrived at the high school in the dark as they watched a bunch of lacrosse players and drunk kids stagger off into the darkness many yelling about some kid ruining the party by pulling the plug on the music and some crazy guy holding the DJ at gun point.

Hopping out the back of the truck bed at the sight of this, Isaac started running towards the stage with his eyes flashing to gold as Deaton threw the car in park and Allison flung open the door as she followed him with her own eyes glowing orange and a ring dagger in both hands. "Glad I'm not a hunter, too much exercise." The vet managed as he turned off the car, leaned over and closed Allison's door, opened his and subsequently closed it before locking the truck as he walked at his own pace in the footsteps of the huang and werewolf. Those two were there in a flash as they leapt on to the scene and stopped short of running over a still writhing on the ground Liam, Malia and Scott as a scared looking DJ ran off screaming from where a very scared looking freshman boy was holding a plug and looking up at Chris Argent re-holstering his gun. At that Allison slowed to a walk and slipped the ring daggers back in her pocket as her eyes flashed back to brown and Isaac skidded to a stop tripping ungracefully over Liam's leg causing both to yelp in pain as Isaac joined Liam on the ground. Malia growled at him and scooted further away looking around for Stiles and frowning when she realized that he was not there after all.

"You taught him that one?" Scott's response was wheezed out in pain from the after-effects of some attack that the two wolves and one were-coyote lying on the ground must have experienced. Argent shrugged at the Alpha, "That was one of yours or Derek's tricks." Isaac's eyes flashed gold at that as he bounced up to his feet with a glare at his Alpha. Turning to the boy still holding the cord, Allison smiled lightly at him as she started to make fire dance across her knuckles in her hypnotic way. "Easy kid, easy." Liam popped up from where he lay on the floor still slightly wheezing as he interrupted her earning a glare from the huang, "His name is Mason." Controlling the urge to roll his eyes, Isaac watched as Allison corrected herself with a deep breath and continued what she was doing, "Easy, Mason, easy. You won't remember this once you've walked off of campus property, none of this." The teen nodded his head yet still looked worried as he glanced over despite his trance and locked eyes on Liam. "He'll be okay right? He's my best friend, pretty much the only friend I have." She nodded as Liam grinned crookedly at that before nodding which was all the reassurance that the boy needed as he nodded at Allison and she continued with a small smile of her own, "Go home, Mason. Rest up so that you and he can talk about this crazy lacrosse party that ended when the power cut off. Okay?"

With that the skinny freshman nodded and walked off with stiff steps and a smile on his face. While Isaac waggled his eyebrows pointedly at Liam causing the boy to blush, Argent jumped down from the stage with surprisingly limber knees given his age and walked over to Allison with a slight frown. "I thought I told you to find Deaton." At that the veterinarian waved his free, still bandaged, hand, the other too busy having found a can of beer, and added with a cheerful look at Scott, "Present and accounted for." The true Alpha frowned at him and Deaton grinned back as oblivious as could possibly be sipping at his beer. "And she's definitely still here, what she is I cannot say for sure but she's not in control, similar to Jackson when he was a kanima." Scott sat there looking confused, as did Liam and Malia who blurted out, "Who's Jackson?" Ignoring her question, Argent gulped as Allison looked at him judging his reaction. "So she's trained to kill supernaturals and has a hit list with everyone's names on it? Can this get any worse?" Deaton took one final sip and tossed his beer into the trash can before looking at Scott as he added, "Of course it will, it's Beacon Hills."


	28. Walking the Wire

Chapter 28: "Walking the Wire"

 **It's been awhile but I'm back, talk about the longest time taken to write a story ever, hope you readers still enjoy it even after all these years. The song is by Imagine Dragons and this is mostly fluff but it will help the story move along, or so I hope. Writer's block is the worst. As always please read, enjoy, and review!**

 _"_ _Do you feel the same when I'm away from you?_

 _Do you know the line that I'd walk for you?_

 _We could turn around or we could give it up_

 _But we'll take what comes, take what comes_

 _Oh the storm is raging against us now_

 _If you're afraid of falling then don't look down_

 _But we took the step oh we took the leap_

 _And we'll take what comes, take what comes"_

Running back quietly, both their eyes lit up with yellow supernatural light, Isaac glanced over at Allison, eyes reverting to blue-gray, and frowned slightly with worry. "I can feel you worrying." She broke the silence with a frown of her own, glancing over at him with once again brown eyes and a quick come back. "I'm not." Isaac slowed and Allison slowed with him until they both came to a stop in front of a big old tree several feet ahead. "Can't we talk later? Forests are dangerous at night." She managed with a forced grin and Isaac's eyes flashed back at her bright gold and beautiful. "I think we can scare off most anything that tries to interrupt." He fired back and Allison returned it with an unwitting smile, everything about what Kate had told them had such lasting consequences and they terrified her; terrified them both in fact if his quicker heart beat was anything to go by.

"Then I guess we're talking here." She replied as she sat down on a stump and looked up at him and his big blue-gray eyes that were startled by how easy she'd agreed to his suggestion. She never agreed that easily to anything, she was born stubborn and the two of them butt heads naturally. However, Allison always knew when to take a step back and let him have his way when it was better for all involved. There were times when he did the same, push and pull always to keep the balance; it was the way to make a relationship work. "I guess so." He finally managed with a grin and plopped down loudly beside her and she smiled over at him. "Equals?"

"Always." She fired back and the two laughed for a second before everything got serious and they looked at each other scared to start, scared to speak the words aloud because that made it real. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Isaac offered and Allison grinned back before starting off, "So which skeleton from the closet do we want to bring out first?" He frowned at that and sighed, there were so many to deal with and it was so much weight for them both. "Where can we? It's impossible to find a place to start when there's so much." She reached out a hand and found his in the dark and squeezed it tight. "Let's start with Kate. Why would she warn us if she was planning on killing of us all?" Isaac frowned and cocked his head like a confused puppy, it wasn't an easy question and those never had easy answers. "What if she still wants to protect you?"

It wasn't the worst possibility in the world but Allison didn't like the implications of it; how could you make yourself fight someone who still loves you. The answer was that you cannot. "Not to mention that there's a pack of hired killers out there and they are all after us and our friends and half the town that may not even know what they are yet." She wanted to get out of the subject of Kate, even though they really needed to talk about it she hated it. "I'm sure by now that Lydia has been able to find the second list and we need to protect them. How many have been lost already?" Isaac worried aloud as he further realized that they may not even know why they were being killed and that was somehow worse. Thinking that that was going a little too far down the rabbit hole for this conversation, there was too much to handle and too little time to solve it all by going deep enough.

"And what about Derek? Something's changed in him and I don't think it's healthy. He seems weaker." Allison continued bringing him out of his thoughts and back on topic of at least voicing their issues rather than holding it all in and pent up until explosion. "And do we trust Braedon now that they're together…in whatever way they are?" Leaning into his side, she sighed as she finished and he stayed silent just enjoying the moment and knowing that no one knew the answers, least of all them. Turning his head slightly he kissed her forehead gently and she snuggled into him closer and breathed in his scent in relief that she had him to go through this with. "I think we're coming up with more questions than getting answers." The boy whispered into her dark curls and she felt her skin flush at the feel of his warm breath on her cooler skin. "So maybe talking didn't help?" She snarked back and felt him tense in response before she shifted herself slightly so that they were facing each other. "I'm only kidding Isaac, even if we solved nothing, it's better to get it out in the open." She paused before continuing looking at his worn gray shirt before she steeled her nerves, this was her best friend and her anchor, and met his blue-gray eyes. "It reminded me that I couldn't do this, any of this, without you."

Just like that his lips were on hers and she sighed into the kiss in relief, no matter what happened in the coming weeks she couldn't lose this. He was soft and gentle and loving and strong while simultaneously stubborn, scarred, and righteously angry. But she wasn't perfect either, she too was scarred in her own way, even though he seemed to love every part of her imperfections from her anger and stubbornness to her fear and past failures that hurt him. Pulling away to breathe, she grinned at him and whispered in a soft voice, "I love you." In response, he pressed feather light kisses on her forehead and cheeks and whispered her words back against her skin like a mantra, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Placing a hand on his cheek, she gently directed him to look at her and as brown met blue-gray she couldn't stop the smile from gracing her lips. "Can we put the skeletons on hold for a little while longer until we get home?" Isaac nodded back and kissed her back with slightly more fire behind it and the fire in her own veins responded by burning hotter for him. Pausing for a second, they leaned their foreheads together and he cupped her cheek gently with a worn pale hand and caressed it with his thumb. "But I'm not ready to leave the woods just yet." Allison agreed nodding with a real smile on her face before the couples' lips crashed back together, hands tangling in respective dark and light curls and eyes closed with pure happiness. A wolf and firebird coming together in their own little ephemeral paradise where, for a moment, they could be blissfully unaware of the danger that was coming.


	29. Whatever it Takes

**I'm the absolute worst at updating, especially now the story came so easily before when I had more time to write; funny how that works. But I've already got the next one in the works so I will try not to take so long next time. Excuses aren't what you're here for (if anyone is still reading this) so without further ado, the song is "Whatever it Takes" by: Imagine Dragons (the next few songs will probably all be from their new album, it's kind of all I've been listening to). As always, please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 29: "Whatever it Takes"

 _"_ _I was born to run, I was born for this_

 _Whip, whip_

 _Run me like a race horse_

 _Pull me like a ripcord_

 _Break me down and build me up_

 _I wanna be the slip, slip_

 _Word upon your lip, lip_

 _Letter that you rip, rip_

 _Break me down and build me up_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_

 _I do whatever it takes_

 _'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains"_

One week later, they had two hitmen dead and had made no further headway in the situation at hand despite an attempted biological attack and many more supernatural victims killed or severely injured. All of this led to a very pissed off Isaac who was angry at the bad guys, at Scott for not protecting everyone, but mostly himself for not being good enough. "We've accomplished nothing!" He roared out into the darkness of the night from where they stood in the thick tree line obscuring the crescent moon. It was a training night but Isaac wasn't focused on the task at hand causing all of his shots to be slightly off. Wincing at the, not entirely, unexpected loud noise, Allison looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow in response to his sudden outburst and frowned at him. "Two down at least is a start." She replied, turning away and drawing her bow as her eyes lit up bright yellow as her supernatural night vision kicked in. Breathing in deep then holding it in to steady her aim, she fired the arrow straight into the tree trunk 100 yards ahead. "But everything is falling apart in the meantime." The boy added and his voice carried as he stumbled after her as they went to go check where her arrow had landed.

"It's only been a week." Allison attempted to placate him and was met with a furrowed brow and glaring yellow eyes shining beside her in the dark. "And the body count is rising at a higher rate than we can keep up with." Quiet as a mouse, Argent stepped in front of their target and spoke up for the first time since they'd begun to practice. "It's an impossible task to solve in a week. If you let your anger control you will never save anyone." Isaac's eyes widened in surprise before he sighed, his shoulders relaxed, and his eyes returned to their natural gray-blue. Nodding with approval at the change in behavior, Argent returned to where he'd been leaning against a tree and re-crossed his arms.

Continuing with the training session, his aim grew better and better while Allison smiling softly at him from where she had moved to stand beside her father. "He's getting better and better." She breathed out her voice over flowing with respect for the boy taking aim in front of them. He'd traded out the Glock 22 pistol that was his usual training weapon with the two hunters for a handful of the throwing kunai that his girlfriend commonly used. Due to that he'd stepped up closer to the target and was too focused on the task at hand to pay any mind to the conversation going on behind him. "Of course, he is, he's a natural at it." Her father replied, his eyes narrowing as he watched the boy's form and listened for the thud as the knives hit that sweet spot in the center. Allison rolled her eyes, leave it to the men to find their focus only on the weapons portion of the training process. "That too, but I meant his temper. He's gotten much better at controlling it over all."

Argent nodded as he continued to watch the knives flung into the target with accuracy and the boy keep trying his best at what was his girlfriend's weapons of choice. The girl nodded as she continued to watch and wait for all his aggression to be put out this way as the knives thudded faster and faster. "Somewhat better." He amended not noticing his daughter's brown eyes suddenly darted away at an unusual sound that Argent had missed and Isaac was too distracted to acknowledge. Her eyes automatically turned yellow as she looked about for the source of the sound and her father glanced over at her. "What is it Allison? What do you hear?" Ignoring the questions, she stepped forward and cocked her head to the side listening harder. The movement finally got Isaac's attention and he turned around to look over at her. Upon recognizing what she was doing, he began to sniff the air for any scent that was unusual and therefore the source of whatever she was hearing.

It didn't take long to recognize the source of the sound as a Lydia banshee scream from the way it made both teens' blood run cold. What took far too long was pinpointing exactly where it came from. Neither of them could agree due to the overwhelming smell of smoke that confused Isaac's senses whenever he turned towards the town center and more specifically the police station. "It's Lydia." Allison finally answered and Isaac nodded in agreement as he moved forward to join them where they stood and added, "I believe she's near the police station but all I can smell is smoke." Argent looked at them both and made a shooing motion at them, "Go on then and help her, you'll be faster running then in the car. I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Nodding at him and then looking at each other, Allison snatched her bow off the ground and pulled it over her shoulders securing it atop her quiver of arrows while Isaac secured the pistol in its holder and double checked that the ammo clips on the other side of his belt. There was certainly no point running into a situation unarmed and unprepared, at that point there was no assistance being received and only more chaos and victim being added to the potential body count.

Without a further word, the two leapt forward together like a well-oiled machine and ran full tilt weaving through the trees with glowing yellow eyes lighting up the path. Leaping over a tree trunk and dodging a boulder, Isaac glanced over at her and was stunned by how alive she looked. Every nerve in her being was a hot wire pulsating with electricity that he could hear yet her breathing was even and measured. It only surprised him because it confirmed a truth that he already had expected but slightly feared coming true; they were made for this, no matter how much of a toll it took on their minds and bodies, this was what they were here for. Heroes never got the good end of the deal, they weren't even always remembered especially if they failed. They came home bloody and questioning if what they did was right even if it turned out alright in the end. Some never came home and that scared him, a lot. Some of the best turned into the bad guys that they had always fought and feared.

With his human brain lost in thought, his wolf heart lifted his legs, ducked to avoid branches, and stayed at the same pace as his mate. In what felt like no time at all, they arrived and the human part of him pushed the wolf back as he took in the scene before him. In the police parking lot was a car aflame and there was Lydia beside it trying to get in and screaming her voice away. Sprinting forward, he wrapped her arms around the banshee and held her back from the flames even as she beat his chest with her burned hands clenched into fists and screamed at him to let her go. Without a word or a pause, Allison ripped off her bow and quiver and jacket and dove into the burning car causing Isaac's heart to skip a beat despite knowing that she was practically fireproof at this point.

It should've taken seconds to pull whoever was in the car out but something was taking too long and it worried him. Breathing in and out he felt his wolf struggling to shove the banshee to the ground and sprint in pell mell to save her but she didn't need saving; no one knew that better than him. A full minute later, she stumbled out of the flames glowing orange with her own stronger fire and holding up a charred looking figure. As they reached where Isaac was still holding Lydia back from sprinting in and hurting herself further, the car exploded in a massive fireball causing all present to be thrown unceremoniously to the ground by the backlash of burning air. Pushing himself off of where he'd shielded Lydia from the worst of the explosion, Isaac stumbled over to Allison and helped her roll over the field and winced slightly when he recognized the burned man to be Deputy Parrish.

"He's not breathing." Lydia whimpered from behind him sounding uncharacteristically unaware, "Why isn't he breathing?" Allison and Isaac looked at each other and she leaned in close to hear a faint whisper of air leaving the police officer's chest. "Yes, he is, we've got to get him to a hospital." As the words suddenly connected with Lydia, she pulled out her phone and dropped it immediately as the pain from her hands kicked in. Isaac gave her shoulder a squeeze and picked up the discarded phone and began to dial when a burned hand reached out and grasped Allison's shoulder before she could sit up. "Who…did…this?" Parrish wheezed out and Allison reached up and tried to gently untangle herself from his grasp but it was too tight. Using both hands now she tried harder to squirm away but his grip despite his extensive injuries only tightened. "Please…" Giving in as she realized that supernatural or no she wasn't breaking away and instead replied, "I don't know but we'll find him Parrish."

Later on, Isaac could pinpoint this moment as the second that everything went to hell but in the moment, it seemed that Parrish was relaxing and there was an ambulance on the way for both Lydia and Parrish and everything would turn it alright. Allison had managed to stand and he passed her his torn jacket to cover up the places on her clothing where the flames had smoldered through despite her having spent an incredible amount of effort to find fireproof clothing. Just like that the world went topsy turvy as Parrish's eyes opened and they glowed orange instead of his steady, calm shooters eyes.


End file.
